Mientras Dure
by Elisse Cullen Grey
Summary: Edward Cullen tiene un pase gratis a la universidad por su equipo de béisbol. Hasta que se metió en problemas detrás del volante. Ahora tiene que ceder a las exigencias de su entrenador y pasar su verano empacando heno. Sólo él y las malditas vacas. Ah, y una sarcástica morena con los ojos Chocolate más grandes que haya visto jamás. Resumen completo adentro. Edward/Bella.
1. Prologo

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer, ni la historia, que es de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sinopsis**

Edward Cullen tiene un pase gratis a la universidad por su equipo de béisbol —O lo tenía, hasta que se metió en problemas detrás del volante. Ahora tiene que ceder a las exigencias de su entrenador y pasar su verano empacando heno. No hay chicas lindas en traje de baño esperando conocer a un sureño para divertirse con él todas las vacaciones. Sólo él y las malditas vacas. Ah, y una sarcástica morena con los ojos Chocolate más grandes que haya visto jamás.

Bella Swan planeó su vida paso a paso desde que tenía ocho años. Ni una sola vez en los últimos años perdió de vista sus objetivos. Jacob Black, su vecino de al lado, fue el centro de sus objetivos. Fue su primer novio a los siete, su primer beso a los diez, su primera cita a los quince y su primera tragedia a los dieciocho. Cuando recibió la llamada de la madre de Jacob diciéndole que fue asesinado con otros cuatros soldados al norte de Bagdad, la vida cuidadosamente planeada de Bella explotó de la peor manera posible. Ahora, tiene que hacerle frente al arrogante Edward Cullen y su sonrisa irritante.

Pero durante ese verano empacando heno, Edward y Bella consiguen lo que ellos quieren —y necesitan— pero que quizás nunca lo vieron venir.

 **Prologo**

—Tu mamá me trajo la carta hoy. —El dolor en mi pecho era tan fuerte que tuve que luchar para evitar doblarme y gritar—. Leí hasta la última palabra. Varias veces.

El viento de otoño me acarició la cara, pero no fue suficiente para secar mis lágrimas. Las lágrimas eran interminables. Sin cesar. Tragando saliva, me obligué a continuar. Necesitaba que él me escuchara. —No es justo... una carta no es la forma correcta de decir adiós. Es un asco, Jacob. Es un asco tan condenadamente malo. —Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho. Apreté mi puño contra mi corazón. ¿Cuánto más dolor podría resistir antes de que yo explotara en mil pedazos?

—Siempre me dijiste que te gustaría envejecer juntos. Nos sentaríamos en la mecedora de nuestro pórtico, tomados de la mano y mirando a nuestros nietos jugar en el patio. Me lo prometiste —Me atraganté mientras presionaba mi pulgar contra el pequeño solitario de diamante que él colocó en mi dedo hace apenas seis meses.

»Rompiste tu promesa. Nunca has roto una promesa antes. Esta vez me defraudas y me dejas con esta carta. ¿Cómo supero esto, eh? ¿Esperabas que solo la leyera y todo mejorará? ¿Esperabas que llorara algunas lágrimas para luego superarlo? —No tendría ninguna respuesta. Nada más que letras pesando en mi bolsillo trasero. La hoja estaba tan manchada de lágrimas que varias palabras eran difíciles de leer. Sin embargo, no importaba. Lo tenía todo memorizado. Cada. Ultima. Palabra.

—Empecé a escribirte una carta y pensé llevártela hoy. Era mi oportunidad de decirte algunas últimas palabras, pero no pude. No puedo gritar y gritar en una carta. Meras palabras no pueden mantener las emociones agitadas dentro de mí. —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la carta desgastada que me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.

—En lugar de escribir una carta, decidí responder en persona. Es lo justo. No... no es lo justo—Escupí con rabia—, porque nada de esto lo es, pero es todo lo que tengo. Esto es todo lo que me permitiste tener.

Abrí la carta de una página con atención. No quería romperla porque las palabras escritas en esta, era todo lo que me quedaba. Empecé a leer en voz alta:

— _Mi Cisne Café._ —Nuevas lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Sólo leer el apodo que Jacob me había dado cuando teníamos nueve años fue doloroso. ¿Cómo iba a leer esta carta en voz alta sin desmoronarme en la tierra?

 _»El hecho de que estoy escribiendo esta carta me duele más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Esto no es algo que quisiera volver a leer, pero sé que mereces una despedida. Mereces mucho más que eso, que unos buenos deseos de que obtengas la vida perfecta que hemos pasado horas y horas soñando._ —Dejé de leer y levanté mis ojos de las palabras en el papel.

—Hicimos estos planes, Jacob. Tú y yo. Estos no son sólo mis planes. Son nuestros planes, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? Lo teníamos todo planeado. Todas esas noches que pasamos tumbados bajo las estrellas eligiendo los nombres de nuestros hijos, el color de nuestra habitación, las flores que nos gustaría plantar en las macetas del pórtico, la casa de verano que tendríamos en la playa, TODO ESO ERA NUESTRO.

Otra lágrima rodó por mi cara y rápidamente la limpié con la mano antes de que pudiera caer al papel. Tenía que terminar esto. Por difícil fuera leerlo, tenía que terminarlo. Esto nunca sería el cierre. Yo nunca conseguiría un cierre. Esto sería lo más cerca que jamás conseguiría de una despedida.

 _»Te he amado desde el momento en que vi esos bonitos ojos chocolates tuyos. Incluso a los cinco años, yo sabía que nunca habría una chica que pudiera reemplazar tu lugar en mi corazón. Nadie podría compararse a ti. Siempre serias todo para mí, Bella Swan. Siempre. Por favor, recuerda que eras todo lo que me importaba. Nadie más me llegó al corazón como lo hiciste tú. Mi vida fue bendecida con cada año que aumento más y más el amor hacia la loca, salvaje, hermosa chica de al lado. Viví con la alegría de que ese ángel perfecto me quería, que esta mujer increíble sería mi esposa. La vida que planeamos. La vida que soñamos es lo que me mantuvo tanto tiempo como lo hice_. —Hundiéndome en el suelo, traje mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloré mientras forcé a mis ojos a concentrarse en las palabras que tenía que leer. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

 _»Ruego a Dios que nunca tengas que leer esta carta. Quiero que esto sea una carta que yo saque de mi caja un día para leerla cuando estemos viejos y canosos. Podremos sonreír y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que tenemos que estar agradecidos porque esta carta nunca fue necesaria. Pero Bella, si recibes esta carta de mi madre un día, sabes entonces: Te amé hasta mi último aliento. Fuiste la única cosa en mi mente cuando cerré los ojos por última vez. Nuestro tiempo juntos fue más perfecto de lo que la vida de cualquier persona debe ser. La vida que viví era el paraíso en la Tierra porque me la he pasado contigo._

—¡Oh, Dios! Jacob, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Te amo tanto. Por favor, por favor, Dios. —Lloré a gritos. Nadie me escuchó. El cementerio estaba vacío. Las últimas líneas de la carta eran lo más imposible de aceptar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que sus palabras eran posibles?

 _»Un día sanaras. La vida continuará para ti. Otro chico tendrá la suerte de encontrar un lugar en tu corazón. Cuando eso suceda, amalo. Sigue adelante. Vive esa vida de felicidad que te mereces. Quiero que sepas que yo te amé. Que sepas hiciste mi vida completa. Pero sigue adelante, Bella. Ama de nuevo. Vive tu vida._

 _Con amor,_

 _Jacob._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **18 Meses después**

Edward POV

—Gracias por darme un aventón —dije, alcanzando la mochila de lona con mi ropa para todo el verano.

—Lo hice por Alice —Me recuerda Jasper Whitlock por segunda vez. Mi mejor amiga era una chica —una chica caliente. Jasper, su prometido, era un idiota elitista con el cual debía lidiar, tenía que hacerlo si quería mantener a Alice en mi vida. Todo lo que importaba era que él entendiera que Alice era una princesa. Mientras tuviera eso en mente y la tratara como tal, podía tratar con ese idiota.

—Nunca lo puse en duda —respondí con una sonrisa, colocando las correas de mi mochila sobre los hombros. Alejando mi atención de Jasper, miré la gran finca de color blanco y marrón frente a mí. Me encontraba rodeado de kilómetros de pasto verde y un montón de vacas —Mi purgatorio durante el verano. Comencé a cerrar la puerta mirando a Jasper nuevamente. Yo sabía que él estaba listo para volver a Forks, donde Alice lo esperaba. Nadie quería estar atrapado en este maldito pueblo de vacas.

—Edward. Espera —dijo antes de que pudiera cerrar completamente la puerta de la camioneta. Lentamente, la abrí de nuevo y arqueé una ceja intrigado. ¿Qué más podría querer Jasper conmigo? Apenas me había hablado en la hora de viaje hasta aquí.

—No arruines esto, de acuerdo. Mantente sobrio. No conduzcas un auto hasta que recuperes tu licencia y trata de no cabrear al hermano de tu entrenador. Tu futuro depende de este verano y estás preocupando a Alice. No quiero que se preocupe por ti. Piensa en alguien más que en ti mismo para variar. —Bueno, demonios, acabo de tener un sermón parental de Jasper maldito Whitlock. ¿No era eso dulce?

—Sé qué pasará si arruino las cosas, Jasper. Gracias por recordármelo. —Dejé que el sarcasmo se deslizara de mi voz.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir algo más antes de sólo sacudir la cabeza y poner la camioneta en reversa. La conversación terminó. Bien. El tipo debería aprender a meterse en sus propios malditos problemas.

Cerré la puerta y volví mi atención de vuelta a la casa mientras los neumáticos giraban fuera de la entrada de grava. Supongo que mejor debería ir a conocer a mi guardián para el resto del verano y comenzar esta fiesta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer feliz a este tipo. Me haré cargo de sus vacas y haré trabajo manual durante dos meses y medio para que mi entrenador no saque mi trasero del equipo de béisbol. Me libraría de la prisión bajo fianza por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, luego sería perdonado y mi beca de béisbol permanecería intacta. Sólo tenía tres problemas con este plan:

1\. No chicas.

2\. Odiaba el trabajo manual.

3\. No chicas.

A parte de eso esto, no estaba tan mal. Tendría los domingos libres. Tendría que intentar encontrar chicas sexys usando pequeños bikinis los domingos. Llegué a la puerta principal de la casa. El pórtico era malditamente agradable. No me interesaban las cosas de fincas pero este lugar no era tan malo. Apuesto a que las habitaciones son de buen tamaño.

—Tú debes ser al que Charlie contrató para el verano. —Un chico usando un par de vaqueros desteñidos y unas botas gastadas comenzó a subir los escalones del pórtico. Sonreía como si en serio estuviera feliz de verme. Debía ser el hijo del tipo. Yo estaré paleando heno y mierda de vaca todo el verano en vez de él. Apuesto a que le caigo muy bien.

—Sí —respondí—, Edward Cullen. El Entrenador Mack me envió.

El chico sonrió y asintió, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. Todo lo que necesitaba era una maldita paja colgando de su boca para verse como el típico estereotipo de vaquero.

—Ah, es cierto. Escuché sobre ti. Condujiste borracho. Hombre, eso apesta. Especialmente porque Charlie es un maldito negrero. Mi hermano y yo trabajamos varios veranos para él durante la secundaria. Juré que jamás beberás y conducirás de nuevo.

Supongo que no era el hijo del viejo después de todo. Asintiendo, me volví para tocar a la puerta.

—Charlie no ha vuelto aún del corral. Volverá como en una hora.

Extendió su mano. —Soy Seth Black, por cierto. Creo que nos veremos mucho durante el verano, ya que soy vecino. Y bien, allí está Bella —Se detuvo y sus ojos fueron de mí hacia la puerta. Comencé a preguntarle quién era Bella cuando seguí su mirada para encontrar la luz al final del túnel en la puerta.

Cabello largo y castaño rizado recogido sobre un hombro desnudo. Los ojos Chocolate más bellos que había visto, enmarcados por largas pestañas negras y labios carnosos, completaron la perfecta obra de arte de su rostro. Mi mirada lentamente viajó al sur para admirar la suave piel para nada bronceada que estaba apenas cubierta por la parte superior de un bikini y un par de pantalones cortos que colgaban de su estrecha cadera. Luego las piernas. Piernas que iban por kilómetros hasta que dos pequeños pies descalzos con las uñas rojas terminaban el malditamente perfecto y ridículo paquete frente a mí. Maldición. Tal vez debería venir al campo más a menudo. No sabía que criaban chicas así aquí.

—¿Bella, aún no estás lista? Creí que íbamos a la tanda de seis y media —dijo Seth detrás de mí. Ah, demonios no. Seguramente no. ¿Esta diosa salía con ese chico? Levanté la mirada de vuelta hacia su rostro para encontrar sus ojos chocolates mirándome directamente. En serio, eran los jodidos ojos más bellos que había visto.

—¿Quién eres? —El frío tono de su voz me confundió.

—Tranquila, chica. Sé buena, Bella. Este es el chico que ayudará a tu papá este verano. —En sus ojos destelló algo que se parecía como a disgusto. ¿En serio? He visto esa mirada en los ojos de chicas antes pero nunca antes de haberlas usado y luego tirado. Interesante.

—Eres el borracho —afirmó.

No era una pregunta. Así que no respondí. En vez de eso, le dirigí una sonrisa torcida que sabía que afectaba las bragas de cualquier mujer y di un paso hacia ella. —Tengo muchos nombres, nena —respondí finalmente.

Sus cejas se arquearon, enderezó su postura y me lanzó la mirada más fría que había visto. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? —Estoy segura de que es así. Déjame adivinar, Herpes, Perdedor, Idiota y Borracho sólo por mencionar algunos —mencionó, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de golpe detrás de ella. Volvió su mirada hacia Seth, quien podría jurar que se rió entre dientes.

—No puedo ir a ver la película, Seth. Necesito que vayas conmigo donde la Sra. Carmen y me ayudes a arreglar su pozo de nuevo. Necesita estar perfecto.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí, de nuevo. Necesita uno nuevo.

Bella caminó a mi lado, agarró el brazo de Seth y tiró de él por los escalones. Aparentemente, yo había sido rechazado.

—¿Tu papá aún no ha llamado a sus hijos? Necesitan traer sus traseros aquí y ayudar a su mamá —dijo Seth cuando comenzaron a alejarse sin una mirada atrás.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién se va y deja a un chico de pie en su pórtico sin decir una palabra? Era demasiado hermosa pero una perra loca.

—Oye, ¿sólo entro? —grité.

Bella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Con la misma expresión de disgusto en su rostro que antes. —¿A la casa? Uh, no —respondió negando con la cabeza como si yo estuviera loco. Levantó la mano y señaló hacia el granero rojo ubicado detrás de la casa—. Tu habitación está arriba del granero. Tiene una cama y una ducha.

Bueno, ¿no era esto jodidamente fantástico…?

 **Bella POV**

Odiaba a los tipos como Edward. La vida era sólo diversión para él. No había duda en mi mente de que las mujeres de todas las edades babeaban a sus pies. Estaba saludable, vivo y riéndose de todo como si fuera un juego.

—Baja las garras, cariño. Ya dejaste claro tu punto. Él no vendrá olfateando a tu alrededor de nuevo. —Seth extendió la mano y apretó mi pierna gentilmente, luego encendió el radio.

—Es un idiota —dije con los dientes apretados.

Seth soltó una risa baja y se movió en su asiento. Sabía que estaba decidiendo cómo comportarme. La única otra persona que me había conocido tan bien o más que Seth era Jacob —su hermano gemelo y mi prometido. Todos crecimos juntos. Seth siempre había sido el raro, pero Jacob y yo hicimos lo mejor por incluirlo en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando Jacob fue asesinado por una bomba justo al norte de Bagdad hace dieciocho meses, la única persona de la que podía soportar estar cerca había sido Seth. Su madre dijo que era porque Seth podía entender mi dolor. De alguna manera, los dos perdimos a nuestra otra mitad.

—¿Y cómo deduces eso de la breve conversación que tuvimos con él? A mí me pareció un buen tipo. —Seth siempre era optimista. Siempre veía lo mejor de la gente. Dependía de mí mantener a la gente apartada para no aprovecharse de su espíritu confiado. Jacob ya no estaba aquí para hacerlo.

—Está aquí porque estuvo bebiendo y conduciendo, Seth. Eso no es exactamente una pequeña ofensa. Pudo haber chocado contra una familia. Pudo haber matado al hijo de alguien. Es un perdedor egoísta. —Sin embargo, era demasiado atractivo para ser real, pero yo tendría que superar eso. Ese bonito rostro no me atrapará.

, mucha gente bebe y maneja un poco. Probablemente iba a conducir una distancia corta desde el bar hasta su casa. Dudo que estuviera viajando en la carretera. Probablemente sólo tomó un par de cervezas.

Dulce Seth. Bendito tu corazón, no tiene idea de cuán depravadas son algunas personas. Era una cosa que amaba de él. Yo sabía que Edward Cullen estaba cayéndose de borracho cuando lo detuvieron. Escuché al tío Mack hablar sobre lo mujeriego que era y que la única cosa que se tomaba en serio era el béisbol.

—Créeme Seth, ese chico es un problema.

Seth no respondió. Se inclinó sobre su codo y abrió la ventana para dejar que la cálida brisa lo refrescara. El interior del camión de papá era muy caliente en esta época del año, pero era el único vehículo que yo conducía. Mi vehículo seguía en el garaje sin tocar. No podía atreverme a conducirlo ni tampoco a deshacerme de él. El bonito Jeep plateado que papá me había comprado no había sido conducido desde que recibí la llamada de la mamá de Jacob diciéndome que había sido asesinado. Jacob se me había declarado en ese Jeep con miras a Hollows Grove. Luego había subido el volumen de la música en el radio y salimos para bailar bajo las estrellas. No había puesto los ojos en él en un año y medio. En su lugar, conducía el camión de la granja. Era más fácil.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Seth, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. Parecía que siempre sabía cuándo necesitaba a alguien que me detuviera de recordar.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Tensa, agarré el volante con fuerza. Cuando Seth comenzaba con algo como eso nunca me gustaba lo que iba a decir a continuación. La última vez que me había preguntado eso, lo siguiente que dijo fue que debería conducir mi Jeep de nuevo porque Jacob así lo habría querido.

—No, Seth —respondí.

—Es hora de quitarse el anillo, Bella.

Mis manos dolían por el fuerte agarre que tenía del volante desgastado. El anillo de oro en mi dedo se enterraba en mi piel, recordándome que estaba allí.

Nunca me lo había quitado. Nunca lo haría.

—Seth, no.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y negó con la cabeza. Esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo más y estuve agradecida cuando entramos donde la SraCarmen. Salté del camión antes de que se detuviera, completamente determinada a alejarme de él antes de que pudiera decir más. El anillo de compromiso que Jacob había puesto en mi dedo no podía ser quitado. Sería como si lo estuviera olvidando. Como si estuviera superándolo o dejándolo atrás. Nunca lo dejaría atrás.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer, ni la historia, que es de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Edward POV**

Esta no podía ser mi habitación. Era del tamaño del armario en el dormitorio de mi apartamento. Dejé caer el bolso de lona en una de las camas dobles que se encontraba apiñada en el diminuto lugar. Al otro lado, una pequeña y redonda mesita de noche apenas tenía suficiente espacio para encajar entre el lado de la cama y la pared. En el otro extremo había una ducha. El suelo de hormigón tenía un desagüe en la esquina más alejada y una pequeña alcachofa salía de la pared. Una sencilla barra y una cortina azul marina eran la única barrera entre la ducha y la cama. Sabía con certeza que si me tardaba demasiado en la ducha, mojaría la cama. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver el nombre de Alice destellando en la pantalla.

—Hola, nena —respondí, recostándome y hundiéndome en la cama. Sorprendentemente, el colchón no era incómodo.

—Así que, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Son agradables? —Sólo escuchar la voz de Alice me hizo sentir mejor, no tan solo.

—Sólo he conocido a la hija del hombre y al vecino de al lado.

—Oh, ¿entonces el granjero tiene una hija? —El tono de burla en su voz me dio risa. Sí, el granjero tenía una hija, pero no era lo que ella pensaba.

—Sí, tiene una hija, la cual me odió al instante. Loco, lo sé, y ahora que lo pienso, según yo era imposible que una mujer me odiara hasta después de que me la cogiera y olvidara su nombre en la mañana.

—¿Ella te odia? Eso es… extraño. —Su voz se apagó como si reflexionara profundamente.

El sonido fuerte de la puerta del establo abriéndose me llamó la atención.

—Alice, me tengo que ir, nena. Creo que el viejo está aquí.

—Bueno, pórtate bien.

—Siempre —le contesté, antes de colgar y deslizarme el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Hola? —gritó una voz profunda y fuerte.

Salí del pequeño cuarto de escobas en el que me habían atorado y me dirigí en dirección del sonido de la voz. Al girar la esquina, me detuve en seco. El tipo era enorme. Por lo menos dos metros de estatura y ciento treinta kilos de músculo duro. El sombrero de paja de vaquero echado hacia atrás en su cabeza mostraba que era completamente calvo.

—¿Eres Edward Cullen? —preguntó. Su expresión seria me recordó mucho al entrenador, pero hasta ahí iban las similitudes. Aquel no era como este jodido gigante.

—Sí —le respondí, los ojos del hombre se estrecharon y dio un paso hacia mí. Me tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol no mandarlo al infierno.

—¿Muchacho, tu papi nunca te dijo que es grosero no respetar a tus mayores? Espero que cualquier niño de tu edad me responda con un "Sí señor". ¿Entendido?

¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios pensaba el entrenador? Esto nunca funcionaría.

—Cuando te haga una pregunta espero una respuesta —gruñó el gigante.

Bien. Le daría la jodida respuesta—: No.

Su ceño se profundizó y el enfado brilló en los ojos. Yo tenía muchas cosas en juego con este maldito trabajo, pero no era alguien que manejara este tipo de mierda de una buena manera.

—No, ¿qué? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

—No, mi papi no me enseñó nada a excepción de que sus jodidos puños eran más grandes que los de mi mamá y a cómo abandonar a tu familia —le contesté, con una risa burlona en la voz.

La mueca de enojo en su rostro no cambió. No lo esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba decirle al hombre de mis problemas personales. Sólo salieron. Mi familia era algo de lo que solamente llegué a hablar con Alice y eso fue cuando éramos más chicos y aún me afectaba.

Lo vi levantar la mano y frotarse la barba de la mandíbula, nunca quitándome los ojos de encima. Me encontraba listo para que esta reunión acabara con él diciéndome exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Mack quiere ayudarte. Confío en su juicio. Pero escúchame y hazlo bien. Sacaré tu trasero a patadas de mi propiedad si consumes alguna droga, o conduces un vehículo estando borracho. Eso fue una estupidez, chico. Mucho más que eso. Y lo más importante, mantente alejado de mi pequeña. Queda fuera de tus límites por completo. ¿Entendiste?

Considerando que Bella me odió al conocerme, el hombre no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Por otra parte, ninguna chica valía el que arruinara mi futuro. No cuando existían tantas otras mujeres dispuestas y disponibles en el mundo que yo podía disfrutar.

—Entiendo. No quiero perder mi beca —le respondí con honestidad.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me extendió su enorme mano. —En ese caso, soy Charlie Swan. Ahora, pongamos tu trasero a trabajar.

 **Bella POV**

—Ese chico no tuvo papá. Esos son los tipos de los que tienes que mantenerte alejada —dijo papá a modo de saludo en lo que abría la puerta con tela metálica y se dirigía a la cocina. Rodé los ojos al tiempo que regresaba a empanizar las pechugas de pollo que iba a freír para la cena.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella. No tiene la misma crianza que tú y es un arrogante sin respeto por la autoridad. Me saca de quicio. —Papá puso su sombrero sobre la mesa y se acercó a llenar un vaso de té helado.

—No me impresionó. Deja de sermonearme. No ando en la caza de ningún hombre. —Nunca volvería a tener una cita. Tenía a Seth y hasta que conociera a una chica y se enamorara, tendría un compañero con el que hacer cosas. La familiar punzada en mi pecho me recordó que yo lo alejé de mi vida. Odiaba que él dejara todo a un lado para cuidar de mí. Siempre tan preocupado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Vanessa Wolfe lo amaba. En serio necesitaba hacer algo para acercarlo a ella.

—Mmm —murmuró papá cuando se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de la cocina—. Sé que no buscas un chico, Bella, pero, cariño, eres una mujer. Un día tendrás que volver a abrir tu corazón.

—Papá, por favor. Sólo quiero freír este pollo, hacer tu tarta de arándanos favorita y disfrutar de la cena. No hablemos de otra cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

Con un profundo suspiro, finalmente asintió. Tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó de nuevo en la cabeza calva. —Es en momentos como este que creo que cometí un error en no casarme otra vez. Puede que te haya hecho falta una mamá después de todo. Porque ahora mismo no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto para ti, pequeña.

Puse el último pedazo de pollo empanizado en el plato y me lavé las manos bajo el grifo. Luego tomé más tiempo del necesario fregando mis dedos con jabón antes de volverme a mi padre. —Tú fuiste suficiente. Eres suficiente. No vuelvas a decir eso. Soy feliz así como están las cosas. No necesito a nadie para ocupar el lugar de Jake en mi vida. No quiero que nadie lo haga. ¿Está bien?

Papá cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un fuerte abrazo rápido antes de girarse y salir de la cocina por la misma puerta por la que entró. Sabía que mi desinterés en salir con otros chicos y seguir adelante lo molestaba, pero no podía. No lo haría. Jacob era mi futuro. Ahora ya no estaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo a mis espaldas. No esperaba que Seth viniera esta noche a cenar, pero hice lo suficiente por si acaso.

No era Seth. Era él.

Edward levantó las manos como si quisiera decir que vino en paz. La sonrisa arrogante de antes se había ido. Tampoco me miraba como si quisiera comerme. En cambio, parecía desinteresado.

—Sólo necesito un vaso de agua. Tu padre me envió aquí y dijo que te lo pidiera. Pero puedo ver que estás ocupada, así que, si me señalas los vasos lo haré yo mismo.

¿Era el mismo chico de antes? Me obligué a no continuar mirándolo boquiabierta y me volví para sacar un vaso del armario. Se lo di. —Siempre hay una jarra de agua con hielo en la nevera. Tenemos agua de pozo aquí, por lo que sabe mejor cuando está realmente fría.

Asintió. —Gracias.

Me giré y comprobé la temperatura del aceite en la estufa.

El sonido de Edward bebiendo el agua traía intermitentes imágenes a mi cabeza de cómo los músculos de su garganta se movían con cada trago. Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de detener mi imaginación. Escuché cuando abría la nevera y se servía un poco más. Entonces, una vez más se la tomó rápidamente. El silencio en la cocina sólo intensificaba el sonido de él tomándola.

—Así está mejor. Estaba jo… di… muy sediento. Gracias por el vaso y el agua. —Edward suspiró y se acercó al fregadero—. ¿Quieres que lo lave o es algo que preferirías hacer?

—Eh, yo puedo hacerlo —balbuceé, aún completamente desequilibrada por su comportamiento.

—Gracias. Pero no me importa lavarlo.

—No, en serio, yo puedo hacerlo. Lo enjuagaré y lo meteré en el lavaplatos de todos modos —divagué.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo y me sentí muy agradecida por la interrupción hasta que Jessica Stanley entró rebotando en la casa, toda rizos rubios y sonrisas. Normalmente disfrutaba las interrupciones joviales de Jessica en mi vida, pero no ahora. No cuando Edward se encontraba aquí. Era una tonta cuando se trataba de chicos atractivos y Edward Cullen era muchísimo más que atractivo.

Sus grandes ojos marrones lo observaron lentamente. Me aclaré la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, pero no era consciente de que había alguien más en la habitación. Su ajustada camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos completados con botas de vaquero eran el vestuario de verano de Jessica. Era todo lo que usaba y lucía bien. Cambié mi atención de ella a Edward, cuya sonrisa sexy había regresado y disfrutaba de la vista tanto como ella lo hacía. No podía llamar a Jessica Stanley mi mejor amiga porque Jacob siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, era la amiga mujer más cercana que llegué a tener. Así como Jacob y Seth crecieron justo al lado derecho, ella se crió en la granja del lado izquierdo. Por lo que cuando necesitaba un socio en el crimen, que no fuera un hombre, esa era Jessica. Ella y Seth tuvieron una cosa por un tiempo, durante nuestro segundo año en la secundaria. Tenía la certeza de que ella había tomado su virginidad. Pero duró poco. Seth la terminó sin ninguna explicación y ella lloró en mi hombro un par de días y luego lo cambió la siguiente semana por Mike Newton.

—No me dijiste que tenías compañía, Bella —murmuró Jessica, girando uno de sus largos mechones rubios alrededor de un dedo mientras le batía las pestañas a Edward. Dios mío, era ridícula.

—No tengo compañía, Jessica —respondí, con la esperanza de llamar su atención, pero no funcionó—. Este es el ayudante de verano de papá. Ahora trabaja con nuestras vacas. Ya que manejó borracho y tiene que cumplir el tiempo de servicio. —Tal vez eso quitaría la mirada de adoración que tenía sobre él. No fue así.

—Oh, ¿entonces estarás aquí todo el verano? —preguntó, todavía sonriéndole a Edward como si fuera una maldita estrella de rock.

—Eso parece —le respondió en un tono divertido. Genial, incluso el prostituto junto a mí pensaba que yo hacía el ridículo.

—Bueno, cuando no te encuentres trabajando y te aburras yo podría hacerte compañía…

—Jessica Stanley. —Levanté la voz para que dejara de ofrecerse a venir a calentarle la maldita cama en el granero.

Finalmente, sus ojos se movieron de Edward a mí. El brillo en ellos me dijo que sabía exactamente cómo sonaba y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Gracias. Estoy seguro de que necesitaré a alguien que me muestre qué hacer para entretenerme cuando termine la jornada de trabajo. No puedo pensar en nadie más que hubiera preferido para que me lleve y me explique sobre las cosas que hacer aquí en el campo. —Su acento sexy simplemente me molestaba. También me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Los ojos de Jessica Stanley volvieron a Edward, comiéndoselo vivo. —Eso suena como un buen plan —susurró, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tendiéndole la mano perfectamente cuidada. Tenía la seguridad de que las uñas pintadas de rosa fuerte que movió en su dirección tentadoramente, hacían juego con las de los pies. La chica era muy demandante cuando venía por aquí—. Soy Jessica Stanley.

Edward cerró la pequeña cantidad de espacio que Jessica dejó entre ellos y deslizó su mano en la de ella. ¿La hizo estremecerse? —Edward Cullen, y es un placer, Jessica.

—Oh. —Jadeó ella, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás al tiempo que lo bebía. Lo juro, si la besaba en mi cocina le tiraría mi masa para la tarta.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Te buscaré para que vengas a entretenerme pronto, Jessica Stanley —dijo Edward en un susurro, luego dio un paso alrededor de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Al segundo que la puerta se cerró tras él, sacó una silla de la cocina y se sentó con un ruido sordo. —¡Oh Dios Mío! —chilló—. Juro que creo que acabo de hacer papilla mis malditas bragas.

Encogiéndome ante la imagen mental, negué con la cabeza e hice un ruido de arcadas. —Ya sólo esperaba que no te acostaras sobre la mesa y le abrieras las piernas justo aquí. Lo cierto es que necesitas controlarte, Jessica. Te viste como una completa zorra.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —¡Oh, a quién le importa! Era el más increíblemente delicioso espécimen masculino en el que haya puesto mis ojos. Quiero casarme con él, tener a sus bebés, bañarlo, vestirlo y diablos, Bella, sólo quiero tocar su cuerpo durante todo el día. Podría hacerlo el resto de mi vida y nunca cansarme.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta que esperaba pudiera darle algo de sentido común, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Seth entró. Su presencia me alivió. Sólo el rostro familiar que se parecía tanto al de su hermano me ayudaba a recordar que lo tuve todo una vez. Los ojos de Seth se posaron en Jessica, sentada a la mesa con una expresión todavía aturdida en su rostro. Una sonrisa de conocimiento tocó sus labios.

—Veo que Jessica Stanley se encontró con Edward.

Asentí y dejé caer una pechuga de pollo en el aceite que finalmente burbujeaba.

—Apuesto a que lo devoraste con los ojos, Jessica. Pobre chico, recibió una grosera bienvenida por parte de Bella antes. En realidad, tener a una mujer babeando por él debió ser bueno para su ego.

Seth tenía que sacar el tema.

—¿Fuiste grosera con esa pieza de perfección? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Me concentré en freír el pollo frente a mí. No hablaría de esto. —¿Se van quedar a cenar? —pregunté en cambio.

—¿Cenará con ustedes? —preguntó Jessica esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que no. Es el ayudante. Además, papá no es un admirador suyo. Le prepararé un plato y se lo enviaré al granero.

—¡Yo yo yo yo yo! ¿Puedo llevárselo? —preguntó Jessica. No tenía que mirar a atrás para saber que saltaba en su asiento.

Una imagen de Edward Cullen sin camisa, presionando a Jessica contra la pared, y de hecho, poniéndole las manos encima me tenía sacudiendo la cabeza.

—A papá no le gustará. Le pediré a Seth que se lo lleve. —Tenía la certeza de que a papá no le importaba quién se lo llevara con tal de que no fuera yo. Por alguna razón, la idea de Jessica tocando a Edward me molestaba. No sabía bien el por qué exactamente, pero lo hacía. La idea de mi amiga embarazada y no casada era probablemente la razón principal.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Parece que nuestro Edward no le es tan indiferente a Bella, pero ella aun esta dolida por lo de Jacob** **. A ver que pasara.**

 **Pasando a otros temas les pido una disculpa por desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Pero como cosas de la vida me lastime una mano y créanme escribir solo con la izquierda es terrible. Pero ya está perfecta de nuevo. Así que aquí estoy a la carga nuevamente.**

 **Segundo decidí cambiar mi Nick Christianna Cullen por el de Elisse Cullen Grey ya que quería algo más personal, y que más personal que mi propio nombre :P. Espero que esto no sea una problema y mi cuenta de FB también cambio de Christianna Cullen a Elisse Cullen Grey. Estan invitadas a pasar si lo desean.**

 **Finalmente gracias por todos sus follows, favorites y reviews de verdad me animaron el dia, la semana, el mes. Jajaja**

 **Un Beso y un abrazo;**

 **Elisse**


	4. Chapter 3

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer, ni la historia, que es de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Edward POV**

Esas malditas vacas vinieron corriendo cuando aparecí con el pasto. En realidad, sabían que era hora de comer y que yo tenía la mercancía. También era difícil hacer que esas hijas de puta marcharan como me gustaría, iban a pisotearme. Secándome la frente con la toalla que Charlie me había dejado esta mañana diciendo que la iba a necesitar muy pronto, me senté en la puerta trasera del camión y cogí el termo de agua helada que también me había traído. Casi se me acababa. Tenía que estar por lo menos a treinta y cinco grados, y ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo. Había estado esperando a que esa pequeña rubia con botas apareciera y me diera una breve distracción. Parecía del tipo fácil. De la especie de sin ataduras. Necesitaba algo para desahogarme. Especialmente si iba a tener que ver a Bella Swan pavonearse en un bikini y diminutos pantalones cortos todo el maldito día, recordándome que se encontraba fuera de mis límites.

Bella no era la primera chica que había tenido que negarme a mí mismo. Me negué a tocar a Alice pero por diferentes razones. Era mi mejor amiga. La respetaba. Quería saber que cuando avanzáramos a una relación, la cual incluyera sexo, que sería mi única. Eso nunca sucedió. Honestamente, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera ocurrido. Incluso si Jasper no hubiera llegado. Solo que yo no era un chico de una sola mujer.

La diferencia con Bella era que la única razón por la que no la estaba tocando era porque su padre me colgaría de los huevos, luego me quemaría el trasero y podría darle un beso de despedida a mi beca. Bueno, eso y a la chica no parecía que yo le agradara mucho. Pero quería una probadita de ella. Demasiado. Realmente demasiado. Tenía un temperamento tan caliente que sería divertido ver cómo era durante el sexo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me levanté y cogí mi toalla para meterla en el bolsillo trasero. Preguntándome si incluso estaría pensando en ella si no estuviera tan fuera de los limites. El conjunto "querer lo que no se puede tener" era algo que siempre me fastidiaba endemoniadamente.

—¿Estás listo para ir por algunas pacas de heno? —preguntó Seth mientras caminaba al lado del camión.

—En realidad no, pero no creo que tenga elección —respondí con una sonrisa. Era un buen tipo. Bella probablemente no salía con él porque era condenadamente bueno para alguien como ella. Necesitaba una mano fuerte. Alguien que no pudiera atropellar. ¡Alguien que no tenga miedo a nalguear su trasero y pararla! Tuve que dejar de pensar en ella. Era el juguete de "no tocar".

—No es tan malo. Además, siempre podemos ir a saltar al lago y refrescarnos. Es lo único que hacer durante todo el día con este calor.

Había visto el lago ayer cuando Charlie me había llevado en su camión para mostrarme la propiedad. El lago era artificial y corría a lo largo detrás de tres propiedades. La de los Black, que eran los padres de Seth, esta y la de los Stanley. La familia de la pequeña y caliente Jessica Stanley, podría pensar en algunas divertidas actividades con las que ella y yo podríamos entretenernos en ese lago.

—Estoy sin agua. Necesito más antes de que nos vayamos.

Seth miró a la casa luego a mí. —¿Te importa si yo voy a buscarla por ti?

Podía oír el tono de disculpa en su voz. Eso fue raro. ¿Le apenaba que a su chica yo no le agradara? La mayoría de los chicos estarían encantados.

—No, en absoluto. Estoy seguro de que Bella prefiere que tú vayas.

Seth suspiró. —Sí, lo haría.

La gente de estas regiones era rara y extrañamente amable, pensé que había manejado a Bella bien ayer por la tarde en la cocina. Seth rió y me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre Bella. —Parece que tienes compañía, de todos modos.

Jessica Stanley se pavoneaba hacia nosotros con otra ajustada camiseta. Esta era de color rosa. Rosa pálido. Y la chica no tenía sujetador. Guau. No andaba con juegos. Sí, Jessica Stanley y yo nos llevaríamos bien.

—Voy a regresar dentro de poco —dijo Seth antes de dirigirse hacia la casa.

Jessica Stanley se detuvo frente a mí y ladeó su cadera hacia un lado colocando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts de jean cortados. Esa postura hizo que sus pechos sobresalieran y la marca de sus pezones estaba ahí para mi placer visual.

—Entonces, ¿tendrás descanso en cualquier momento? —preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa de "cógeme ahora" en su rostro. Era verdaderamente una maldita tentación. Podría tener esos pequeños pantalones cortos ajustados fuera y a ella inclinada sobre mi cama en poco tiempo. Pero algo me detenía. Tal vez era la forma inocente de sus rizos rubios cayendo sobre sus grandes ojos marrones o tal vez era algo más que moral. Tal vez era el hecho de que sería más difícil deshacerme de ella aquí en el campo una vez que hubiera terminado con ella.

—Iré por pacas de heno. Seth fue a conseguir un poco de agua —expliqué, asegurándome de que entendiera lo decepcionado que me sentía por no poder ver esas pequeñas pechos turgentes desnudas.

—Oh… bueno, ¿tal vez esta noche te gustaría venir al lago? Haré una fogata e invitaré a unos pocos amigos. Mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad… —Su voz se fue apagando. No obtener algo de alivio sexual de este bonito y pequeño ejemplar iba a ser difícil. Pero no iba a rechazar su oferta de tener un plan esta noche. Ya estaba aburrido hasta el cansancio.

—Necesito de una buena cerveza fría. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que estén disponibles? —le pregunté.

Jessica asintió y mordió su labio inferior de manera juguetona. Sí, ella esperaba más esta noche. Tal vez solo debía tener a una mujer en mis brazos por un rato. Nada de sexo, solo algo de diversión. Joder, necesitaba algo.

Comprobé para ver si Bella o su padre se encontraban cerca o podrían vernos antes de cerrar la poca distancia que Jessica Stanley había dejado entre nosotros. —Suena como una buena oferta —Bajé la voz y puse una mano en su cadera. Su boca hizo una pequeña y redonda O mientras la jalaba contra mí—. ¿Crees que es posible que te sientes en mi regazo mientras me bebo esa cerveza?

Su respiración se fue acelerando y los pechos que quería que yo notara se balanceaban contra mi pecho. Deslicé mi mano por sus costillas hasta que mi pulgar rozó la parte inferior de su suave pesado pecho. Sí, eso era agradable. Necesitaba jodidamente relajarme. Se las arregló para asentir mientras me miraba. Sus ojos castaños eran bonitos, pero no lo suficiente para que yo aguante a una mujer pegajosa el resto del verano. Ese recuerdo me hizo resbalar mi mano y dar un paso atrás.

—Te veré esta noche, entonces —contesté, repentinamente agradecido de que Seth se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Está bien —suspiró y me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de girar y correr hacia la casa. Mierda. Me pregunté si iba a decirle a Bella acerca de esto.

No había hecho nada malo. Quizás Bella no iría corriendo con su padre para decirle que andaba jugando con las pechos de Jessica Stanley. Pero de alguna manera… en serio lo dudaba.

 **Bella POV**

Mi cara se sentía caliente. Me alejé de la ventana del baño y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando había visto a Jessica pavonearse hasta Edward debí haberme dejado de lavar las manos y apartarme de la ventana. No. Cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sin camisa y vertiendo lo último de su agua sobre su pecho desnudo debí haber dejado de mirar. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. No pude. Había sido fascinante. Nunca había visto un pecho o unos brazos como los suyos. Eran tan… tan… tan esculpidos y musculosos. Me abaniqué el rostro contenta de haber tenido un momento para recuperarme antes de que Jessica me encontrara aquí.

Jessica había estado muy cerca de ese pecho desnudo. Esas grandes manos curtidas habían tocado su cintura y por lo que pude ver habían tocado un poco más que eso. Me sorprendía que Jessica no se hubiera desplomado en el suelo. ¡La chica no tenía ni siquiera un sujetador! ¿No tenía vergüenza? Me dividía entre el asco y los celos. Sí, bien podría admitirlo. Sentía celos. El tipo era espléndido y Jessica era libre para disfrutar de lo espléndido que era. Estaba celosa de eso. Porque sabía que yo no lo era. Yo nunca sería libre.

Incluso si mi padre aprobará a alguien como Edward, yo nunca podría seguir adelante con alguien que no llenara los zapatos de Jacob. Jacob querría que siguiera adelante y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Si lo hacía… Si alguna vez lo intentaba—tendría que ser con un chico que Jacob aprobaría. Edward Cullen nunca sería ese tipo.

—¡BELLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —gritó la voz de Jessica Stanley por el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño que sabía iba a golpear en cualquier momento. Tomando una respiración profunda me limpié las manos en la toalla y abrí la puerta.

Jessica sólo se había detenido frente a la puerta y tenía su puño listo para golpear.

—¡Ahí estás! ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! Creo que besaré a Mack la próxima vez que lo vea. Juro que mi cuerpo nunca ha estado tan loco por un chico nunca. Edward me hace sentir como si acabara de tener el mejor orgasmo del mundo cuando no ha hecho nada más que sonreírme con esos deliciosos labios suyos. QUERIDO SEÑOR, TEN PIEDAD su pulgar tocó mi pecho y estoy más que segura que tuve un orgasmo allí mismo en tu patio. —Jessica empujó más allá de mí, cerró la tapa del inodoro, se dejó caer sobre ella y comenzó a abanicarse—. Iré con todo y lo haré con él esta noche. No me importa que apenas lo conozco. ¡Quiero a ese chico desnudo! ¿Lo has visto por ahí sin camisa?

Sí, lo he visto.

—No tengas sexo con él, Jessica. Probablemente tiene alguna enfermedad. Estará follándote hoy y pasando a otra persona mañana. No le des esa parte de ti.

Pero seguramente me iba a morir de la envidia al escucharla revivirlo una y otra vez.

Jessica Stanley rodó los ojos. —Bueno, Bella. Él no tiene una ETS. Eso es una tontería. No es como si follara con prostitutas. El chico puede escoger y elegir. Además, me aseguraré de que usemos un condón. De todos modos, ¿a quién más va a pasar? Está atascado aquí todo el verano. Aparte de ti y de mí, nadie más viene por aquí para que pase a otra.

Pensé en las chicas que estarían en la fiesta del lago esta noche y me pregunté si eso nunca habría pasado por su cabeza.

—Kate y Irina vienen esta noche, ¿no? —Le pregunté, apoyando una cadera contra el fregadero.

Jessica frunció el ceño por un momento y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. —Kate volvió con Garret e Irina está saliendo con Laurent Morris, sabes que el chico fue mariscal de campo en Sea Breeze en nuestros años junior y sénior. Jacob lo superó en la final del campeonato y nos… —Se fue apagando, como siempre lo hacía cuando mencionaba el nombre de Jacob. Era como si tuviera miedo de que me echara a llorar y me cayera al suelo. No podía culparla. Había sido así durante más de ocho meses después de que Jacob fuera asesinado. Aparte de Seth, me había cerrado a todos los demás durante esos meses. Jessica había estado en la universidad la mayor parte de ese tiempo por lo que no había sido tan difícil esconderse de todo el mundo. Seth había abandonado ese semestre y yo había estado tan envuelta en el dolor que no había pensado en cómo mi dolor lo afectaba. Cuando había oído a mi padre hablar con Seth una noche después de que él pensó que yo me había ido a la cama, comprendí lo que estaba haciendo con él. Papá le había dicho que tenía que volver a la escuela ese otoño. No podía quedarse aquí conmigo para siempre. Seth se había negado a dejarme.

Había hecho todo lo que pude para demostrarle que estoy mejor. Que podría hacerlo sin él. Al final había sido inútil. Se había matriculado en una universidad local y viajaba diariamente. Por el semestre de invierno me había inscrito también. Viajábamos juntos. Había funcionado.

Ese fue nuestro último verano. Las cosas cambiaban. Seth quería ir a La Universidad Estatal de California. Tenía familia en California y quería conseguir un apartamento con su primo. No tenía idea de que yo sabía todo esto. Pero lo hacía. Yo hacía todo lo posible para demostrarle que podía decirme sus planes. Estaría bien. Ya era hora de que viviera su vida y dejara de sostener mi mano.

—No fue mi intención… —La voz de Jessica interrumpió mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que pensaba que mi silencio era debido a su mención de Jacob.

Sonreí. —Está bien decir su nombre. No quiero fingir que no existió. Puedo oír su nombre ahora y no desmoronarme. Jacob fue la parte más importante de mi vida durante dieciocho años. Me gusta recordar cosas sobre él —aseguré, extendiendo mi mano para apretar su hombro.

—Fue increíble ese juego. Nosotros éramos pronosticados los perdedores y él dominaba ese campo. Mostró a todos los cazadores de talento que era el mariscal de campo y que Laurent Morris no era tan bueno después de todo.

La sonrisa de Jessica era triste. —Sí, lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no tomó esa beca en Carolina del Sur para el fútbol?

Mi pecho se apretó. No estaba preparada para eso por el momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me incorporé en mi postura relajada. —Porque dijo que la vida era algo más que fútbol. Quería que su vida significara algo más.

Eso fue todo lo que podía manejar. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un momento. Volví a pensar en ese día, él había dejado el campo de entrenamiento y yo había llorado a moco tendido rogándole que no se uniera al ejército. Le había prometido que me iría a Carolina del Sur con él. No tendríamos que estar separados y estaría a salvo. Lejos de armas y bombas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Les debo una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en estas dos semanas pero tenía… mejor dicho tengo problemas con mi internet y al parecer va para largo. Pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar tirada la historia, ya tengo varios capítulos listos asi que tan pronto consiga una conexión le subo uno o dos capítulos más.**

 **Finalmente gracias por sus follows, sus favorites y sus reviews son el motor que me inspira a seguir y ya saben cualquier queja o comentario no tengan miedo a comentar. No muerdo, al menos que seas Emmet. =0P**

 **Hablando de Emmet acabo de ver Arena, película que protagoniza junto a Samuel Jackson y se me hizo tan raro verlo con el cabello rubio y más, verlo tan serio y peleando hasta morir. Ya no es mi tierno e infantil vampiro. U_U Si les gustan las películas de acción véanla….**

 **Un beso y un abrazo**

 **Elisse**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Edward POV**

Sabía lo suficiente sobre música country para saber que era la voz de George Strait cantando en los altavoces. La mano de Jessica Stanley apretó la mía mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia la enorme fogata. La luz de la luna era la única luz en el bosque. La pequeña área estaba llena con caras desconocidas. Un par de ellas no me importaría conocerlas un poco mejor. Una morena pequeña y coqueta me dio una sonrisa provocadora antes de presionar su gran busto contra el brazo del chico al que se agarraba.

Visualicé al resto de la multitud. Aun no estaba seguro de que haría algo con Jessica Stanley esta noche. Podía cambiar de opinión. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella es del tipo de chica que no te puedes deshacer después de una noche de sexo. Había unas cuantas opciones aquí en la oscuridad. Mi mente fue a Bella y me pregunté si vendría. Probablemente este no era su tipo de escenario. Dudaba que Bella Swan fuera a fogatas en la noche. Pero maldición si la idea de tener su pequeño trasero pretencioso presionado contra un árbol no sonaba realmente bien. Podría ser una perra, pero era tan jodidamente sexy que no importaba. Tenía que seguir recordándome que se encontraba fuera de los límites. Ya tenía mucho con no agradarle a su papá como para obsesionarme con la idea de quitarle sus bragas.

—Déjame ir a traerte una cerveza —dijo Jessica, recordándome que se encontraba a mi lado.

—Gracias —respondí, sonriéndole.

—Ahí vienen Seth y Bella, puedes hablar con ellos mientras no estoy. —Sonrió, después se giró para apresurarse hacia las largas hieleras acomodadas lo más lejos del fuego como fuera posible. Por supuesto, Bella se había presentado con el novio que no se adaptaba a ella. Necesitaba alguien quien pudiera enseñarle como soltarse. El buen Seth no era ese tipo.

—Hola, hombre. Jessica te arrastró aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Seth con un tono sorprendido mientras se detenía a mi lado.

—Sí. Pensé en comprobar la vida nocturna de este lugar —contesté, moviendo mi mirada de Seth a Bella. No me miraba, pero podía darme cuenta que intentaba fuertemente no hacerlo. Su rígida postura me dijo que estaba muy consciente de que la miraba. Maldición ¿Por qué eso me hacía malditamente feliz?

—Gracias por darnos las toallas húmedas. Fue muy amable —dije, sabiendo que ahora no sería capaz de ignorarme.

Tomó una respiración profunda que trató de ocultar, pero la miré con determinación. Después giró su mirada en mi dirección y fue como una jodida patada en el estómago cuando la luz del fuego iluminó su cara. He estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero nunca había sido afectado por sus miradas. Había algo en sus ojos que me arrastraba. Quería hacer que la tristeza que trataba de ocultar se alejara. Bella Swan estaba embrujada y mis tendencias provocativas habían sido desechadas.

—De nada —contestó en un tono cortante.

—Probablemente eran para Seth, pero él lo compartió y fue muy apreciado.

Un pequeño ceño arrugó su ceja. —Mandé dos ahí, ¿no? Uno para cada uno.

Ah, así que admitía que pensaba en mí también. Me gustaba eso.

—De verdad. Bueno, gracias. Tenía la impresión de que no me ayudarías si estuviera incendiándome.

La sorpresiva respuesta de Seth fue una risa fuerte que comenzaba a molestarme. Lo hacía constantemente.

—Mientras hagas el trabajo que mi papi tiene para ti y trabajes duro entonces estaré más que feliz de abastecerte con agua y toallas húmedas.

Su respuesta muy basada en los hechos. ¿Alguna vez se apasionaba o emocionaba por algo? Sería una lástima si era tan fría y controlada durante el sexo. Algo en sus ojos me dijo que se contenía. Había algo que me perdía.

Levantó la mano para poner un mechón detrás de su oreja y vi el brillo de un pequeño diamante en su mano izquierda. Lo miré mientras el entendimiento lentamente comenzaba a asentarse.

Bella estaba comprometida.

Las palabras me dejaron anonadado. El mundo girando un poco fuera de eje. Quité la mirada del anillo hacia Seth quien me miraba detenidamente. ¿Seth era su jodido prometido?

—Aquí tienes —dijo Jessica Stanley mientras me daba una lata de cerveza. La tomé de su mano estirada y la abrí tomando un largo trago. Tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden. No había esperado esto. Seth y Bella saliendo era mucho pero, ¿comprometidos? ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —preguntó Jessica dulcemente. Necesitaba recordar que estaba con ella. Necesitaba enfocarme en algo más que el anillo de diamante en la mano de Bella.

—Seguro —Logré contestar.

—Jessica, no hagas eso. —La obvia desaprobación de Bella me sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ir a nadar? ¿Estaba contra eso también?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo mientras comenzó a quitarse su blusa por encima de la cabeza. Guau.

—Entonces, ve a desnudarte en la oscuridad y no enfrente de todos. Especialmente de Seth. Lo harás sentir incómodo.

¿Desnudarse? ¿Íbamos a nadar desnudos?

—No es como si Seth no me hubiera visto desnuda, Bella.

¿Qué?

—No me quejo. Jessica Stanley tiene unos buenos pechos —dijo Seth.

Salió de la nada. Repentinamente vi rojo.

Me estiré para agarrar a Seth del cuello y lo levanté. —Discúlpate, ahora maldito idiota.

La expresión de Seth con los ojos muy amplios me dijo que lo había asustado muchísimo pero no me importaba. Estaba comprometido. Con Bella. ¿Qué demonios hacía mirando los pechos de otra chica y hablando de lo bien que estaban en frente de ella? Idiota.

—Lo siento, Jessica —graznó.

—¡No a ella, idiota! ¡Bella! Discúlpate. Con. Bella.

¿Por qué demonios sonaba tan confundido? ¿Era un tonto?

—Uh, lo siento Bella. No fue mi intención, uh, decir eso —dijo nerviosamente.

Sentí una mano en mí jalándome pero la sangre bombeando en mis oídos ahogaba todo lo demás. Giré mi mirada molesta de Seth para ver la expresión asustada de Bella mientras gritaba y jalaba mi brazo.

Enfocándome en sus palabras tomé una respiración profunda en un intento por calmarme.

—¡PARA! ¡PARA AHORA MISMO, EDWARD!

Lentamente, bajé a Seth y miré a Bella empujarme e ir preocupada sobre Seth como si fuera su maldita mamá.

—¿Estás bien? Está loco. ¿En qué pensaba el tío Mack al mandarlo aquí? Lo siento tanto, Seth.

Seth negó con la cabeza y gentilmente alejó sus manos. —Bella, estoy bien. No me hizo daño. Solo estaba ofendido por mi comentario y aparentemente pensó que lo estarías también.

Bueno, demonios sí. Alice hubiera matado a Jasper con sus propias manos si dijera algo como eso sobre otra mujer. Bella no reaccionaba correctamente. Estaba molesta conmigo. Conmigo. No con Seth.

—Porque está loco. Es un borracho y ha bebido demasiado.

Eso fue todo. —Discúlpame, Madre Teresa, pero esta es mi primera maldita cerveza en tres días y solo he bebido la mitad de ella. Esto no es estar borracho.

Abrió su boca para responder y la cerró de vuelta. Después se giró a Seth. —Vámonos. He tenido toda la diversión que puedo manejar por una noche.

Incapaz de controlar mi boca más tiempo tenía que comentar: —No sabes lo que es diversión, Bella Swan, pero nena, podría mostrarte un mundo de diversión si te sueltas solo un poco.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un rosa brillante, tensó su espalda antes de girarse y alejarse hacia la oscuridad. Seth negó con la cabeza y después la siguió.

¿Cómo es que yo era el chico malo aquí?

 **Bella POV**

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Está loco? Quiero decir, solo te agarró y tú lo dejaste. Defiéndete, Seth. —Estaba furiosa y a lo mejor un poco excitada. Los brazos de Edward tenían algunos buenos músculos hinchados.

—Piensa que estamos comprometidos —contestó Seth.

Me congelé.

—¿Qué? —¿De dónde sacó la idea de que Seth y yo estábamos comprometidos?

Seth tomó mi mano izquierda y la levantó. —Usas un anillo de compromiso y el único chico con el que te ha visto soy yo. Es un error sin mala intención, Bella. Te defendía. Lo cual tengo que decir que no entendí al principio. Después caí en cuenta de que no se puso como un hombre de las cavernas posesivo por Jessica Stanley si no que está enojado porque tu prometido había hecho un comentario sugestivo sobre otra mujer. Te defendió.

¿A mí?

Volví a reproducir en mi cabeza todo lo que acababa de pasar. Jessica había estado a punto de desnudarse justo en frente de nosotros. No quería ver la mirada apreciativa de Edward sobre su cuerpo muy desnudo. Me molestó, mucho. Después Seth había hecho un comentario sobre sus buenos pechos. Lo cual sabía que de verdad le gustaban. Lo había mencionado más de una vez. Después…después Edward perdió el control.

Porque pensó que estoy comprometida con Seth. En una manera rara y escalofriante defendía mi honor. Era…dulce. Bueno, mierda. No necesitaba que hiciera cosas dulces por mí. Especialmente cosas raras, escalofriantes y dulces. Pudo haber herido a Seth.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Seth, recordándome que se encontraba de pie en la oscuridad conmigo.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Aunque no quiero que te haga daño si te ve con otra chica. Necesito aclarar esto.

Seth asintió. —Aprecio eso. Porque ese tipo es duro. No es un chico lindo y consentido. Me habría dado una paliza si pensaba que lo merecía.

—Está bien. Regresaré. Puedes quedarte o irte. Tomaré la camioneta de vuelta a casa después de hablar con él.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, a lo mejor opta por no nadar desnudo con Jessica y quiera pasar el rato contigo.

No. Edward a lo mejor no era completamente malo pero aun no era de una manera lo suficientemente bueno. Jacob nunca lo aprobaría.

—Solo hablaré con él unos minutos y después me iré.

Seth suspiró. —Sí, está bien.

Sabía que no lo entendía del todo. Caminé y le di un a rápido abrazo antes de girarme y dirigirme de vuelta al lago. El brillo del fuego hizo más fácil regresar. La multitud alrededor del fuego había disminuido y no veía a Edward por ni un lado. Eso significaba que se hallaba en el lago. A lo mejor…desnudo.

Edward a lo mejor no sea lo suficiente bueno para mí comparado con lo que tuve con Jacob pero aun podía apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. Realmente nunca había visto el cuerpo de Jacob completamente desnudo. Nunca había visto a ni un tipo completamente desnudo.

Me dirigí hacia el lago quedándome fuera de la luz de la fogata, así nadie me vio ir ahí. No quería que la gente hiciera un gran alboroto sobre el hecho de que Bella Swan iba ir al lago a nadar desnuda porque yo no lo haría. Ni siquiera de cerca.

Girando en un viejo roble, me detuve y lentamente miré por la esquina. Salpicaduras y risitas se estaban haciendo más fuertes desde el agua solo a unos metros lejos. ¿Estaba Edward ahí con Jessica Stanley?

—¿Vienes, Edward? —La voz de Jessica Stanley se hallaba cerca y me alejé más en las sombras.

Traté más fuerte de enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad. Edward dio un paso fuera de la oscuridad. Se estiró y aventó sus pantalones de mezclilla en una rama baja. La luz de la luna golpeó la parte trasera de su cuerpo y me cubrí la boca para no hacer ni un sonido. Porque ¡DIOS MIO! Su trasero era increíble. Los músculos de su espalda se movieron mientras caminó hacia el agua. ¡Tenia músculos en su espalda!

—Iré si vienes y me atrapas —canturreó. Su parte delantera completamente desnuda de frente al lago para Jessica y alguien más a quien le importara mirar. No se avergonzaba para nada. Sabía que lo miraban y no le importaba. Por otro lado, cuando tu cuerpo lucia de esa manera no te importaría quien lo viera.

Jessica Stanley caminó hacia él, las gotas de agua bajando por su estómago y pechos desnudos. Me negué a que mi mirada bajara más. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron sobre su cintura desnuda y bajó su boca a la de ella. Eso fue todo lo que pude manejar. Mi pecho tenía un dolor nuevo y extraño, mi estómago se sentía enfermo. Solo quería volver a casa. Aclararía las cosas con Edward Cullen en otra ocasión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De verdad lamento tardarme tanto pero aún sigo sin internet, T_T (Por culpa de la compañía CLARO) Pero nada aquí estoy en un café internet solo para subirle doble actualización.**

 **Los quiero**

 **Elisse**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Edward POV**

Está noche había sido un fracaso. Yo no follo a inocentes borrachas de las que no puedo alejarme la mañana siguiente. Aunque Jessica Stanley se sentía toda dispuesta y húmeda, yo no había sido capaz de llegar hasta el final. Su vómito ayudó a que esta decisión fuera mucho más fácil, porque por un momento olvidé cuán molesto puede ser tener a una mujer problemática y pegajosa.

Me quité mis pantalones vaqueros y saqué la colcha, así podía meterme en mi cama. Las sábanas no estaban mal. Había esperado sábanas baratas, ya que esto era un granero pero eran agradables. Suaves. Cerré mis ojos y me permití imaginarme a Bella colocando las sábanas en la cama por mí. Sus manos serían suaves o quizás tendrían callos. Hacía todos los quehaceres domésticos y cocinaba. Espera. No había visto a su mamá todavía. Bella había sido la única mujer que había visto en esa casa. ¿Su mamá había muerto? ¿O sólo la había abandonado? Su papá la amaba. Eso era obvio.

Mi teléfono sonó y me estiré para agarrarlo. El número de Alice una vez más iluminó la pantalla.

—Hola, mi chica favorita —dije, a modo de saludo.

—Hola, ¿cómo están las cosas? —replicó Alice. Podía escuchar su sonrisa en su voz.

—Calientes y las vacas son más escalofriantes de lo que imaginé, pero mi pequeña cama tiene unas sábanas muy agradables.

—¿Qué hay de la chica?

Alice no anda con rodeos. —Estoy bastante seguro que ahora me odia ahora más que cuando me conoció.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—No le he hecho absolutamente nada. Sí amenacé a su prometido y lo zarandeé un poco. Nada serio. Pero el idiota hablaba de los pechos de otra chica en frente de Bella. Fue una falta de respeto.

Alice se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Sabía que lo procesaba, y tratando de averiguar cómo solucionar mi problema.

—Así que, ¿está comprometida? —Fue su respuesta.

—Sí, lo está y el tipo no es un buen partido para ella. Me agrada pero ellos simplemente no encajan, ¿sabes?

—Umm…supongo. Pero están comprometidos, Edward. Eso la hace fuera de los límites.

Podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz. —No iba a ir tras ella, todos modos, Alice. Está fuera de los límites por muchas razones. Para empezar, su papá me despediría de inmediato y perdería mi beca.

—Está bien. Bueno, te extraño. Voy a estar allí tempranito el domingo por la mañana para recogerte. Jasper nos va a dar tiempo a solas por la primera parte del día. Luego te dejaré en tu apartamento para que te pongas al día con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Jasper tendrá que llevarte de vuelta esa noche porque nos quedaremos con Maria este fin de semana y tendré que estar lejos de ella la mayor parte de ese día. Además, por mucho que Jasper ame a Maria, necesitará un descanso.

—Gracias, Alice. No puedo esperar para verte. Sólo cuatro días más antes de mi indulto del infierno.

Ella se echó a reír y nos despedimos.

Dos días después. Sin señales de Jessica Stanley y muy pocos atisbos de Bella. El calor se ponía peor y Seth ya no andaba cerca para ayudarme. Regresó a trabajar a su granja y me dejaron para que averiguara el resto de las actividades por mi propia cuenta.

Un termo de agua fría mágicamente se mantenía lleno y una toalla fría aparecía un par de veces al día. Siempre aparecían en la puerta trasera del camión de la granja que usaba durante el día. Siempre me encontraba de espaldas o me había ido a orinar. ¿Ella me veía desde adentro? ¿Cómo sabía cuándo yo me encontraba de espaldas? Maldita sea si la idea de ella observándome desde adentro no me hacía sonreír.

Me saqué mi camisa empapada de sudor por sobre mi cabeza y la tiré a la parte trasera del camión. Rociando un poco de agua fría sobre mi pecho y por mi espalda, traté de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro. Si ella me observaba, le daría un tremendo espectáculo. Agarré la toalla fría y me dirigí hacia la sombra. Tenía que ir a arreglar la valla en unos cuantos lugares que Charlie señaló, pero necesitaba refrescarme un poco primero.

Apoyándome contra el árbol, tomé otro trago de agua y envolví la toalla húmeda alrededor de mi cuello. La brisa era más agradable cuando el sol abrasador no te pegaba directamente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Jessica Stanley?

Girando mi cabeza de su lugar de descanso en el árbol, bebí la primera vista real de Bella desde la noche en el lago. Su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Usaba un vestido corto blanco de algodón y un par de sandalias. También trataba fuertemente de verse severa. No estaba molesta conmigo. Sólo era entrometida. Me gustó eso.

—Buenos días para ti también, Bella —contesté, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Ladeó su cabeza y continuó forzando ese ceño fruncido. Había visto el verdadero. Este no era el rostro verdadero de "Bella enojada". —Jessica Stanley no ha venido como en dos días. Eso no es normal. Especialmente porque anda de cachonda detrás de ti. Así que, ¿qué hiciste con ella?

—Creo que es lo que no hice con ella. —Tomé un trago lento de mi agua pero no quité mis ojos de ella mientras dejaba que mis palabras tomaran sentido.

Cambiando de un pie a otro colocó sus manos en su cintura. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa exactamente como suena. No lo hice con ella. Supongo que ese es el problema.

La mueca falsa de Bella desapareció y frunció el ceño. —Pero yo los vi a ambos desnudos en el… —Su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos se agrandaron. Dos manchas de color rosado cubrieron sus mejillas. Bella Swan había regresado al lago la otra noche. Me había visto desnudo. Sí, pasaría un montón de maldito tiempo en la ducha ahora. La imagen de ella escondida para verme desnudo era sexy.

—¿Acaso Bella Swan regresó al lago y echó un vistazo? —Bromeé.

Estaba seguro de que se daría la vuelta y correría pero no lo hizo.

—Yo no quería ver nada. Sólo iba a regresar para hablar contigo…yo sólo pensé en… —No podía decirlo. Necesitaba que terminara ese pensamiento. ¿Regresó para hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Apostaría todo a que estuviste dispuesta a atropellarme con tu camioneta esa noche. ¿Por qué regresarías para hablar conmigo?

Bella retorció sus manos nerviosamente. Nunca la había visto actuar nerviosa antes. —Es sobre Seth y yo. —Comenzó. Esperé con la esperanza de que me proporcionara un poco de luz en su jodida relación.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo captó mi atención. Agarrando los hombros de Bella, la empujé detrás de mí y me enfrenté a los grandes traseros de vacas parados a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Estaban fuera de la valla. ¿Cómo demonios se salieron de la valla?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Bella, golpeando mi espalda mientras la inmovilizaba contra el árbol con mi cuerpo. No era una gran barrera entre ella y las vacas pero en el momento esta era la mejor idea que tenía.

—¡Deja de pegarme! —le exigí—. Y dime cómo rayos meto a estos grandes traseros hijos de puta de regreso en la puerta.

Bella dejó de golpearme sólo para empujarme duro. —Oh, por el amor de Dios, Edward. No nos van a atacar —Se abrió paso desde detrás de mí y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida—. No son toros.

¿A quién diablos le importaba si eran toros o no? Eran malditamente enormes.

Bella caminó hacia ellas sin una pizca de miedo y comenzó a gritarles para que se movieran. Zapateó haciendo que retrocedieran y luego lentamente comenzaron a moverse hacia la valla que había quedado abierta. Ella me miró por encima de su hombro y rodó los ojos. —Son bestias feroces, ¿no es así?

Estuve dividido entre sentirme como un idiota y reírme de lo malditamente hermosa que se veía arreando ganado.

Una vez que tuvo la última de regreso en la valla, la cerró y colocó el seguro en su lugar. —Ayudaría si pusieras el seguro la próxima vez —gritó en un tono de voz juguetón.

—Estás disfrutando de esto más de la cuenta —le contesté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. —Tengo que admitir que tu caballerosidad al tratar de salvarme de esas grandes vacas malas y crueles fue noble de una estúpida manera.

—Estúpida, ¿eh? —Me gustó verla juguetona y divertida. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había visto era la versión tensa de Bella Swan.

—No puedes ser un buen vaquero si le tienes miedo a las vacas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Bueno, maldita sea, ahí se fueron mis planes para el futuro.

Lo que pareció un amago de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero se desapareció con la misma rapidez. El brillo juguetón de sus ojos desapareció también. ¿Qué había hecho para ponerla de nuevo de mal humor? Me gustaba la Bella de la que acababa de tener un atisbo, no ésta triste y sarcástica que había reaparecido.

—No estamos comprometidos. Seth y yo somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Confundido, bajé la mirada hacia el anillo en su mano izquierda sólo para asegurarme que no me lo había imaginado. El diamante todavía seguía ahí, profesándole al mundo que era una mujer comprometida. ¿Con quién demonios estaba comprometida? El único chico con el que la había visto era Seth.

—¿Usas ese anillo por diversión? —pregunté en broma con la esperanza de traer de regreso a la Bella divertida pero en cambio se entristeció.

—No. No lo uso por diversión. No estoy comprometida con Seth. Estoy comprometida con su hermano.

 **Bella POV**

¿Comprometida con su hermano? ¿Por qué lo dije como si todavía estuviera comprometida con Jacob? Iba a averiguar la verdad. Corrí a toda velocidad, tan rápido que él no podría hacerme más preguntas pero le preguntaría a alguien. No es que creyera que se sentía curioso por mí, sino confundido. No quería que estuviera curioso sobre Jacob. No quería que supiera todo lo que había sucedido.

Quería que todavía me mirara con ese sexy brillo apreciativo en sus ojos. El brillo que seguiría ignorando. Me gustaba tener a alguien mirándome con algo más que simpatía. Una vez que él supiera, esas sexy sonrisas y miradas desnudándome terminarían. Se sentiría mal por la pobre Bella.

Hasta que él apareció, no me había dado cuenta que todo el mundo me miraba de manera diferente. Eran cuidadosos conmigo. Edward no me miraba como si fuera rompible. Hace diez meses, no había estado lista para que alguien me mirara de otra manera. Quería que recordaran a Jacob cuando me miraran. Ahora necesitaba a alguien, a cualquiera, que simplemente me viera. No a la tragedia. Sólo a mí.

Edward no conocía mi pasado. No sabía el dolor que sufrí. Él no medía cada palabra que me decía y no se mordía la lengua. Me trataba como lo hacía con todos los demás. Con él, me sentía normal otra vez. Era hora de que me sintiera como una humana de nuevo.

El mosquitero se cerró de un portazo detrás de mí y salté.

—El maldito de Phil Dwyer piensa que puede venir de viaje a mi campamento de caza cada vez que le da la maldita gana con un grupo de banqueros amigos suyo —Se quejó papá mientras entraba en la cocina.

Phil Dwyer era el esposo de la hermana de mi madre. Mi madre había fallecido cuando tenía siete años, así que realmente nunca llegué a conocer a su hermana o al esposo de su hermana. Todo lo que sabía era que mi papá no era su fan. Mi tía Kim sólo llamaba cuando quería algo. Actuaba como si mi papá le debiera algo porque mi mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico. Papá no había estado manejando pero eso no parecía hacer ninguna diferencia para mi tía. Todavía lo culpaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, extendiendo mi mano dentro del gabinete para conseguirle un vaso.

Lo tomó de mi mano y procedió a servirse un poco de limonada.

—Tu tía Kim llamó y me informó que Phil va a pescar al campamento este fin de semana. Que traería amigos con él. Nadie me preguntó. Simplemente se encargaron de hacer estos planes. Bueno, le dije a Billy que podía llevar a Seth al campamento éste fin de semana y podían ir a pescar. No voy a cambiar eso. —Papá negó con la cabeza y tomó un largo trago de limonada.

—¿Vas a ir allá arriba? —Le pregunté mientras terminaba su bebida y la colocaba en la mesa en frente de él.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Me iré por la mañana. Edward sabe que hacer ahí afuera y luego se irá el domingo. Ese es su día libre. Ya me dijo que regresaría a la playa por el día.

¿Edward se iría todo el día del domingo? No tendría que preocuparme por él poniéndose muy caliente afuera, así que debería estar aliviada pero no me sentía así. No quería que se fuera. Me quedaría aquí sola por mi propia cuenta.

—De acuerdo. —Me las arreglé para responder.

—Iré a la cuidad y conseguiré un poco más de alambre de púas para la valla. Los malditos toros siguen derrumbando ese pedazo de la valla junto al lago. Supongo que quieren salir a tomar un baño —Se quejó papá mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Esperé hasta que escuché la camioneta de papá dejar la carretera antes de dirigirme afuera. No estaba segura de lo qué hacía exactamente. Fue una decisión impulsiva del momento. Edward había entado en el establo hace apenas unos minutos. Lo observé desde la ventana de la cocina.

Me dirigí hacia el establo.

Abriendo la puerta, entré y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para ver con claridad. La única luz que había en el establo venía de las grietas del techo, por lo que estaba oscuro comparado con la brillante luz del sol. El olor familiar de heno y madera me llegó cuando me giré para ver si Edward seguía aquí. Había estado de espaldas a la ventana cuando papá estuvo en la cocina así que era posible que se hubiera ido y no lo hubiera visto.

—¿Buscando algo? —preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y casi me trago la lengua cuando mis ojos se encontraron con su pecho desnudo. Lo había admirado desde lejos pero nunca tan de cerca. Era mejor de cerca.

—Una mujer comprometida no debería estar mirando a otro hombre como si quisiera chuparlo. —El tono burlón en su voz me dijo que realmente no le importaba que lo mirara boquiabierta en absoluto. Lo disfrutaba.

—¿Quién dijo que quería chuparlo? —respondí, sorprendida de mi propia respuesta. ¿Acabo de coquetear con él? No estaba segura de que alguna vez haya coqueteado.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello y dejó salir una breve carcajada profunda. —Tal vez deberíamos cambiar el tema. —Edward parecía nervioso. ¿Mi comentario lo puso nervioso?

—Tú mencionaste lo de chupar, Edward, no yo. —Esperé para ver cómo reaccionaría esta vez.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo arrastrando las palabras y dio un paso hacia mí. Bien, así que quizás no lo había puesto nervioso. Chicos como Edward probablemente no se ponían nerviosos—. Si realmente quieres hablar sobre chupar, estaré felizmente complacido.

Oh, mi Dios. Ahora yo estaba nerviosa. Edward extendió su mano y tomó mi mano izquierda en la suya. La calidez de su palma callosa hizo que todo mi cuerpo hormigueara. —El único problema con hablar de chupar contigo es que me da ideas. Comienzo a pensar en cosas en las que no debería pensar. Cosas que sólo me atormentaran porque nunca sabré qué tan dulce sabes. Podré ser un montón de cosas, Bella, incluso podría ser un montón de esos nombres por los que me llamaste, pero no voy a tocar lo que le pertenece a otro hombre.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo y me detuve cuando Edward levantó mi mano izquierda hacia su boca y besó mi dedo anular. Luego su lengua salió y apenas rozó la cima de mi mano. Él sonrió con malicia.

En algún momento, dejé de respirar. Cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a quemar tomé una respiración profunda y Edward dejo caer mi mano de regreso a mi lado. —Lo siento, tenía que tomar una pequeña probada. —Luego me guiñó el ojo y se giró hacia la puerta.

Me quedé en silencio mientras él regresaba afuera al calor del verano.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ya solo queda dar las gracias porque, a pesar de la tardanza, aun continúen siguiendo esta historia. Gracias por sus follows, sus reviews y sus favorites. Y les prometo que aunque me tarde un poco no voy a dejar esta historia y que tan pronto se resuelva lo del internet nos tiramos un maratón de Mientras Dure. =0P**

 **Nadiia16**

 **Marieisahale**

 **Guest (No dejaste tu nombre pero aun asi te menciono)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews**

 **Los quiero**

 **Elisse**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Edward POV**

Manejé lo más lejos que pude de ese maldito granero. Cuando el lago estuvo a la vista, me hice a un lado y salté fuera del camión. Luego me dirigí agua. Necesitaba refrescarme. Quería que Bella detuviera sus pequeñas coquetas observaciones y maldita sea, lo arruiné. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Empecé a desabrochar mis vaqueros.

—Oye, si planeas desnudarte dame tiempo para irme primero. —Me di la vuelta para ver a Seth acercándose desde su lado de la valla. No es exactamente a quién quería ver en ese momento. Mi cabeza parecía pensar sólo en su futura cuñada.

—Hace calor —contesté. La molestia en mi tono era inevitable. Estaba enojado. No tenía ninguna razón para estarlo, pero me sentía así. ¿Por qué no sólo había follado a Jessica Stanley? Me habría dado alivio físico y enfadado a Bella. Si ella volvía a odiarme entonces dejaría de cazarme y de decir mierda que no era de su incumbencia.

—Sí, lo hace. Aquí no tenemos mucho de esa briza del golfo como tienen ustedes allá abajo en la costa.

No me sentía de humor para hablar del clima.

—¿Estás trabajando? —Le pregunté antes de decirle que se fuera para así podría desnudarme.

—Nah, terminé. Iré a pescar con mi padre este fin de semana. Pensé en venir aquí y echar un vistazo a la línea de la cerca antes de irnos.

¿Sólo su padre? Él nunca mencionaba a su hermano. Ni una sola vez. Eso era extraño.

—¿Tu hermano también va?

La sonrisa fácil de Seth desapareció. —Uh, no.

—¿No vive por aquí? Nunca lo he visto en casa de Bella.

Seth metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y su ceño se profundizó. —¿Qué sabes acerca de mi hermano?

—Nada, excepto que está comprometido con Bella. —¿Cuál era el problema aquí?, ¿por qué la rareza sobre su hermano? Era una pregunta sencilla.

—¿Bella te dijo eso? —preguntó Seth todavía frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

Seth dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Algo andaba muy mal aquí.

—No debería decirte esto porque le corresponde a Bella contártelo. Aún así, al menos debes saber la verdad. Bella estuvo comprometida con mi hermano.

¿Rompieron? Excepto, que ella aún lleva el anillo. ¿Tenía problemas mentales? ¿Era eso lo que me perdía aquí?

—Edward, mi hermano está muerto.

Eso no había sido lo que esperaba. Casi había estado convencido de que Bella era un poco inestable. Estoy seguro que no esperaba oír que llevaba el anillo que su prometido muerto le dio.

—Él estaba en el ejército. Hace unos dieciocho meses hubo una bomba cerca de Bagdad. Él junto a otros cuatro soldados. Se había propuesto a Bella en su último permiso.

Bueno, mierda.

—Aún lleva el anillo —dije, tratando de comprender todo.

—Sí, lo lleva. Crecieron juntos. Todos lo hicimos. Él era mi gemelo. Pero él y Bella eran inseparables. Eran tan parecidos.

No tenía una respuesta para esto. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿que lo sentía? Eso parecía demasiado superficial. El tipo perdió a su hermano. Bella había perdido a su prometido. Lo siento no era exactamente lo suficientemente profundo.

—Hazme un favor y no le digas que te lo dije. Ella no lo superó. Como puedes ver, aún lleva el anillo y no se sube a ese maldito Jeep que tiene para conducirlo. —Se detuvo y la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente. Él no quería que Bella estuviera molesta.

—No voy a decirle que lo sé —le aseguré.

—Gracias. —Empezó a darse la vuelta y alejarse cuando se detuvo y me miró—: Recuérdalo la próxima vez que actúe como una completa perra. Ella no te ha dado una oportunidad justa, pero creo que es porque se siente atraída por ti y eso la asusta. Dudo que alguna vez te de un descanso. Simplemente ignóralo.

Ella había empezado a darme algún tipo de descanso en el granero hace rato. Ahora deseaba haberme quedado más tiempo con ella para ver en que terminaba todo. Huí porque había estado muy cerca de besar sus pequeños y lindos labios. Que estuviera comprometida había sido una bandera roja. Luego tenía que pensar en mi beca. Pero a decir verdad, si Bella me hubiera presionado lo suficiente yo me hubiera roto.

—Oye, Seth —Lo llamé y él se detuvo de nuevo—, ¿alguna vez sonríe?

Había estado esperando ver su sonrisa. Pensé que tal vez no sonreía porque yo estaba cerca. Después de escuchar esto, me preguntaba si alguna vez sonreía.

—No he visto su sonrisa desde el día antes de que recibiéramos la llamada sobre Jacob. Era el fin de semana y yo decidí sorprender a todos viniendo a casa desde Portland. Recuerdo caminar por la puerta de la cocina y Bella se encontraba sentada a la mesa con mamá, mirando revistas de bodas. Ambas chillaron y saltaron a abrazarme. Recibimos la llamada a la mañana siguiente.

Me dolía el pecho. No era realmente un chico emocional. Había tenido una jodida vida la mayoría del tiempo. Aun así, la imagen que él acababa de pintar de una Bella feliz con su vida por delante y luego que se la arrebataran… me dolió.

—¿Cómo es su sonrisa? —le pregunté.

Seth se veía pensativo por un momento. Entonces respondió—: Increíble.

 **Bella POV**

Papá se había ido por fin de semana y Edward se iría mañana. Seth ni siquiera estaría por aquí. Pensé en llamar a Jessica Stanley pero no estaba segura de quererla en casa. Lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido con ella y Edward fue malo, porque no me había llamado o pasado por aquí.

Envolví film adherente alrededor de los dos emparedados de pavo y queso suizo que le había hecho a Edward para la cena. No había cocinado nada, pero Edward necesitaría comer. Me estiré bajo el mostrador y saqué una botella de deportes. Tenía que estar cansado del agua. La llené con el resto de la limonada que había hecho para papá.

Incapaz de resistirme, dejé las dos cosas sobre el mostrador y fui al espejo del pasillo para comprobar mi pelo y rostro. No iba a pensar mucho acerca de por qué quería verme atractiva para Edward. Si pensara en ello, lo más probable es que la respuesta me molestaría.

Una vez que estuve segura de que me veía lo suficientemente bien, regresé a la cocina y cogí el plato de comida, agarré una bolsa de papas fritas y la limonada, y luego me dirigí al granero.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y era más tarde de lo que normalmente traía su cena. Normalmente, me las arreglaba para llegar aquí antes de que terminara de trabajar y se la dejaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama. Pero esta noche, quería verlo. Quería que tocara mi mano de nuevo e hiciera que mi cuerpo cosquilleara. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un simple toque me había hecho sentir viva. Era emocionante. Echaba de menos la emoción.

Abrí la puerta del granero. Mirando a la derecha vi la puerta de su habitación cerrada. El único aire acondicionado en el granero era la pequeña unidad de la ventana en el cuarto de atrás. Mantener la puerta cerrada era la única manera para él de mantener la habitación fría, así que siempre la mantenía cerrada. Normalmente no tenía que preguntarme si estaba allí o no, porque sabía que no lo estaba. Pero no lo había visto entrar, por lo que todo lo que sabía era el hecho de que el camión se encontraba estacionado afuera.

Con un fuerte agarre sobre el plato en mi mano, me dirigí a la puerta. Empecé a llamar y decidí inclinarme hacia adelante y escuchar primero. Tal vez se encontraba en la ducha, o en el teléfono. Pegué la oreja a la madera cálida. No podía oír nada. Tal vez si dejaba la limonada en el piso y usaba mi mano para ahuecar mi oído en la puerta podría oír mejor.

Me agaché y puse la botella deportiva a mis pies, luego usé mi mano para ver si hacía más fácil el oír a través de la madera.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? No debe ocurrir nada importante. Es jodidamente pequeña esa habitación. —La divertida voz de Edward me sobresaltó y casi dejo caer el plato que sostenía con una mano—. Guau, nena. No dejes caer mi cena. —Rió. Entonces extendió la mano y tomó el plato de mis manos.

Me pilló tratando de espiarlo. Esto no podría ser más embarazoso. Arrastrarme bajo mi cama y no salir durante una semana sonaba atractivo ahora mismo.

—Antes de que la patees, ¿puedo tener esa botella de allí abajo? —Señaló la limonada que había dejado en el suelo para poder ser más eficiente en mi espionaje. Me incliné y la recogí. Tal vez podría entregársela y luego correr de aquí sin tener que hacer contacto visual. Le tendí la botella deportiva, pero mantuve mis ojos desviados de los suyos. Podía sentir la diversión en su rostro. No tenía que verlo.

—Ah, vamos, Bella. No puedes no mirarme. No tuviste ningún problema en escuchar a través mi puerta. Quién sabe lo que podrías haber oído si hubiera estado allí.

Me estaba tomando el pelo y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Yo no podía aguantar la pequeña burbuja de risa. Levantando mis ojos, encontré su mirada. —No puedo creer que me atraparas —le respondí con honestidad.

Esperaba que saliera con otra broma, pero en su rostro ya no había diversión. Parecía estar estudiándome de cerca. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios y levantó el plato con los emparedados. —Hay dos aquí. ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

Oh. Guau. Um. No. Empecé a sacudir la cabeza cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, haciéndome estremecer por la calidez de su piel.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó en un susurro ronco cuando la puerta detrás de mí comenzó a abrirse.

—Ya comí —solté.

—Entonces, hazme compañía mientras como —respondió, alejándose ahora que tenía abierta la puerta detrás de mí—. Vamos, Bella, es agradable y fresco.

Ahí es cuando debería haberme negado cortésmente y regresado a la casa. Excepto que no lo hice. Me di la vuelta y entré en la pequeña habitación que ocupaba Edward durante la semana.

Como todas las otras veces que había estado aquí para dejar su cena, la cama era un desastre. Nunca la hacía. También había un montón de ropa sucia en la esquina. El único hábito de limpieza que el chico tenía era que cada noche colgaba su toalla de baño en la parte posterior de la puerta. Recordé que sólo le había dejado una toalla y una toalla de manos cuando le preparé la habitación. ¿Tenía que utilizar la misma toalla? Me sentí culpable por ser una mocosa prejuiciosa a principios de esta semana. Él había trabajado duro toda la semana. Se merecía toallas limpias cada noche.

Edward caminó alrededor de mí, ya que me había detenido en el medio de la habitación, y fue a tomar asiento en su cama sin hacer. Comenzó a desenvolver el plato de emparedados como si no hubiera sido alimentado en días. Echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared sobre su cama vi que eran pasadas las ocho. Habían pasado más de seis horas desde le había traído agua fresca y una rebanada de pastel de limón de la señora Carmen. Más culpa se revolvió en mi estómago por cómo había estado tratándolo.

—Si eso no es suficiente puedo ir y hacer uno o dos más —le ofrecí mientras tomaba un gran bocado del emparedado. Sonrió mientras masticaba, y luego tomó un largo trago de limonada.

—Esto es muy bueno. Gracias. Me moría de hambre. Y el pastel de limón que el hada invisible me trajo más temprano estuvo increíble también.

¿Qué?

—¿Hada invisible? —pregunté confundida.

Edward se veía tan sincero. —Ya sabes, el hada que por arte de magia me trae agua y trapos fríos cuando me doy la vuelta.

Quería ser un tipo listo, eh. Pues bien, dos podrían jugar ese juego.

—Oh, esa hada. Sí, tiene una aversión a los chicos arrogantes que piensan que tienen el mundo en sus manos.

Edward dejó el emparedado en su mano y entrecerró los ojos—: ¿Eso es cierto? Umm… y yo que esperaba que un día finalmente apareciera y me diera un poco de diversión en el trabajo.

—Lo dudo —le contesté sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, demonios. Tendré que pensar en algo que no sea mi sexy hada en topless la próxima vez que necesite un descanso.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿quiso decir…? —Estás enfermo—dije a través de mi risa horrorizada.

—¿Yo? Tú eras la que escuchaba por mi puerta. ¿Qué era lo que esperabas oír, Bella? Si hubiera sabido que vendrías con la esperanza de un espectáculo podría haber estado más preparado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Les pido mil perdones por la tardanza, pero aun continuo sin internet y no siempre puedo subir los capítulos cuando quiero. Pero ya saben lo que les prometí, cuando resuelva todo nos vamos de maratón. SIIIIIIIIIII ;P**

 **Por hoy les dejo dos capítulos.**

 **Elisse**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 7**

Edward POV

Maldita sea si su sonrisa no era jodidamente hermosa. Por no mencionar que esa risa me hizo querer sumergirme en ella y guardarla para más tarde. Con sólo saber que era yo el que la estaba haciendo sonreír, hacía que todo lo demás pareciera menos importante.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que no estabas en la ducha o al teléfono —explicó.

Claro. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo cuando yo estaba allí de pie en las sombras del granero y la vi esforzarse para oír algo a través de la puerta. Había hecho falta toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Habrías entrado si hubiera estado en la ducha? Ya has visto mi trasero desnudo.

Se sonrojó otra vez. Debía de haber conseguido una vista malditamente buena.

—Tengo que volver a la casa —dijo, y empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, no te vayas. No te fastidiaré más, lo prometo. —Quería que se quedara. Quería llegar a conocerla y quería que confiara en mí lo suficiente para contarme la verdad sobre el anillo de su dedo.

Pude ver la indecisión en su rostro. Esa era una buena señal. Alguna parte de ella quería quedarse aquí. —¿No estás agotado? —preguntó.

Estaba extremadamente agotado, pero no estaba listo para renunciar a ella por el momento. —En realidad no, sólo solitario. Todos mis amigos están a una hora de distancia. Necesito un amigo aquí.

Se acercó y se sentó en el extremo de la cama. Iba a quedarse.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu amiga, Edward Cullen?

No exactamente. Pero ahora, amigos sería. —Supongo que sí.

—¿Por qué querrías ser amigo mío? No he sido nada excepto mezquina contigo desde que llegaste.

Porque me fascinas. No estaba lista para oír eso todavía. —Supongo que controlas si mis sábanas son o no lavadas. Pensé que si fuéramos amigos entonces eso pasaría más a menudo.

—No. tú controlas si se lavan o no se lavan tus sábanas. Sabes dónde están el jabón y el agua —me respondió.

En verdad era una mocosa cuando quería serlo. —Bueno, en ese caso voy a tener que conseguir a una mujer aquí a la que le guste lo suficiente como para que me ayude.

Pude ver por su expresión que pensó que estaba bromeando. No lo estaba. En verdad tenía la intención de llamar a Alice y hacer que se pasara por mi casa y me trajera algunas sábanas limpias y un par de toallas. También necesitaba algo de champú y jabón. Estaba cansado de lavarme el pelo y el cuerpo con el detergente para lavar los platos que había encontrado debajo del fregadero de la estación de alimentación.

—Buena suerte con eso —gorjeó.

Terminé lo último de mi sándwich y abrí la bolsa de patatas fritas antes de reclinarme contra la pared y apoyar las piernas sobre la cama. —Podrías sorprenderte con lo que soy capaz de conseguir.

Rodó los ojos y se movió para mirarme. —Tu ego no conoce límites, ¿verdad?

Lancé otra patata en mi boca y mastiqué lentamente, disfrutando de la grasa. Ella me estudió mientras masticaba. Sus ojos cayeron en mi cuello. ¿Por qué miraba mi cuello? Luego la punta de su rosada lengua salió disparada y se lamió el labio inferior. Bueno, maldición.

Simplemente no era tan fuerte. Dejé la bolsa de patatas en la cama y balanceé las piernas para volver a bajarlas al suelo. Sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa y se alzaron para encontrar mi mirada. Me detuve frente a ella y extendí la mano para tomar la suya y tirar de ella hasta que estuvo de pie. Tiré delicadamente de ella hacia mí, luego, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar o negarse, cubrí sus carnosos labios rojos con los míos.

Estuvo inmóvil en mis brazos sólo por un momento. Sus labios se aflojaron y empezó a devolverme el beso con entusiasmo. Le di un pequeño mordisco a su labio superior, luego dejé pequeños besos a través de su labio inferior y lamí cada cálida comisura. Cuando un suspiro escapó de su boca, tomé ventaja totalmente y deslicé mi lengua dentro de la oscura calidez de la suya. Era más dulce de lo que había imaginado. Sabía a limonada y rayos de sol. Su lengua empezó a unirse en la exploración, y por primera vez en mi vida mis rodillas se volvieron un poco débiles.

Deslicé ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y las coloqué en sus caderas. Quería explorar su cuerpo del modo en que estaba consiguiendo explorar los sedosos confines de su boca, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba lista para más. Lentamente, sus manos ascendieron por mi pecho sobre el suave algodón de mi camiseta de tirantes. Pasó las yemas de sus pulgares por encima de mis pezones y agarré su cintura con más fuerza, forzándome a mantener las manos en una zona segura. Mierda, ¿cuándo había mantenido mis malditas manos en una zona segura alguna vez? ¿Cómo demonios sabía qué era una zona segura?

El suave gemido que escapó de su boca fue mi perdición. Mis manos se deslizaron hasta sus costillas y ahuecaron sus pechos. La dura punta de sus pezones se presionaba contra la tela se su sujetador y su camisa. Eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Extendí la mano hacia abajo y empecé a levantar el bajo de su camisa mientras dejaba caer besos ansiosamente a lo largo de su mandíbula y mordisqueaba su oreja.

—Edward, no.

Me congelé. Hijo de puta.

Volví a dejar caer el bajo de su camiseta sobre su estómago desnudo y me aparté un paso de ella. El olor de su piel y el sabor de sus labios se quedó pegado a mí. Cerrando los ojos, tomé una profunda respiración. Eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba más distancia.

—Entonces vete —le respondí con una respiración entrecortada.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes. No hay razón para ello. Simplemente necesito que te vayas —me las arreglé para decir con voz ahogada.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, me giré y abrí la cortina de la ducha, luego metí la mano y la volví hacia el agua fría.

Bella POV

El sueño me había eludido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era ese beso. Luego cambiaría y estaría besando a Jacob. No era tan apasionado y loco. No se había sentido tan perversamente delicioso. Luego se establecería la culpabilidad. Jacob había sido perfecto y bueno. Me había amado a mí y sólo a mí. Edward no era para nada bueno y estaba lejos de ser perfecto, excepto por su apariencia exterior. A Edward simplemente le gustaban las mujeres. No me amaba. Nunca amaría a nadie. Yo tenía que ser el peor tipo de persona por siquiera admitir que ese beso de Edward Cullen había sido la cosa más alucinante que había experimentado jamás cuando Jacob me había besado muchas veces. Él me había sostenido en sus brazos y había bailado conmigo a la luz de la luna. ¿Cómo podía pensar que el insensato beso de Edward se sentía mejor que cualquier momento en la presencia de Jacob?

Apartando las mantas, me di por vencida tratando de dormir hasta tarde. Agarré un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta de mi armario y me dirigí por el pasillo a mi cuarto de baño. Edward se marcharía hoy. ¿Debería dejarle ir sin decirle nada acerca de mi abrupta partida de anoche o debía seguir adelante y hablar de esto ahora? Decidí acabar de una vez en lugar de pensar en ello todo el día.

Una vez que estuve limpia y vestida, me encaminé al exterior. Había un sedán plateado aparcado en el camino de entrada. La persona que iba a llevar a Edward debía de estar aquí. Me dirigí al granero y vi que la camioneta que él usaba para trabajar no estaba. ¿Había ido a hacer algo antes de marcharse?

La puerta del granero se abrió y salió una curvilínea pelinegra. Llevaba lo que parecían sábanas para la cama y una toalla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia mí. La falda corta que llevaba mostraba un par de piernas realmente asombrosas. La odiaba. Luego se acercó lo suficiente para que viera el cristalino color gris de sus ojos, y real, realmente la odié. ¿Quién era y por qué estaba en mi granero?

—Hola, Soy Alice, una amiga de Edward. Le traje sábanas limpias y algunas toallas y paños. Pensé en llevar estas a casa conmigo hoy y lavarlas. Puedo traérselas de vuelta esta noche. De esa forma puede tener un juego extra.

No había estado bromeando acerca de conseguir algo de ayuda. Pero yo había estado bromeando acerca de no lavar sus sábanas. Iba a cambiarlas hoy y a asegurarme de que tuviera suficientes toallas y trapos para la semana. Me irritaba que esta chica se me hubiera adelantado. Imagínate, Edward tendría a hermosas mujeres a su entera disposición. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Si yo lo rechazaba, simplemente tenía una fila esperando su oportunidad. El hecho de que lo había dejado anoche probablemente ya estaba fuera de su radar esta mañana. Todo lo que habíamos hecho era besarnos. Había perdido el sueño por ello y Edward había estado ocupado llamando a su "amiga" para que le trajera sábanas limpias y toallas. ¡UGH!

—Yo llevaré las sábanas. No me importa lavarlas. Iba a lavarlas hoy mientras él no estaba. —El tono molesto de mi voz no le pasó desapercibido.

Un ceño de preocupación arrugó su frente. —Oh, lo siento. Supongo que él no quería molestarte. Me llamó y me preguntó si me importaría traerle cosas que necesitaba, y mencionó las sábanas. Supuse que mientras esperaba a que alimentara a las vacas podía adelantarme y cambiar las sábanas.

Era demasiado atractiva para ser la llamada rápida de algún tipo para saltar cuando él dijera salta. ¿La chica no tenía nada de amor propio? Su papi debería haberle enseñado que era algo más que el felpudo de algún hombre. La cara y el cuerpo de Edward probablemente conseguían que las chicas hicieran lo que quisiera. No esta chica. Yo no me convertiría en otra de sus muchas fans. Tenía orgullo. —Estoy segura de que Edward lo podría haber logrado por su cuenta —espeté y tomé las sábanas, una toalla sucia y trapos de sus brazos.

Alice se rió. —Se podría pensar eso. Desafortunadamente, se ha acostumbrado a que las mujeres se ocupen de él. Esto es difícil para él. Por supuesto, necesitaba esta llamada de atención. Cualquier cosa para hacerlo dejar de beber y conducir.

Seguro que sabía mucho sobre él. ¿Mantenía a esta alrededor de forma regular? No lo habría tomado por un tipo que mantenía a una chica cerca. O tal vez ella simplemente conocía las normas y estaba bien con ellas. De nuevo, su papi debería haberle enseñado mejor.

El sonido del camión de la granja retumbó mientras venía rodando hasta que se detuvo al lado del granero. Alice me lanzó una sonrisa y luego saludó a Edward con un gesto mientras él salía. ¿Por qué estaba ya sin camiseta? Eran las ocho de la mañana. Todo lo que había hecho era alimentar a las vacas.

—Alice, ¿trajiste las cosas? —gritó, y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

—Sí, y lo puse todo en tu habitación por ti. Incluso hice tu cama. Está agradable y limpia.

—¿Qué pasa con una camiseta?

Alice asintió. —Sí, está sobre tu cama.

Se detuvo enfrente de Alice y tiró de ella para darle un abrazo de oso, luego enterró la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Ella palmeó su espalda y se rió de algo que él murmuró contra su cabellera. En verdad no tenía ganas de verlos besarse, así que empecé a darme la vuelta y a caminar de regreso a la casa con los brazos llenos de ropa sucia.

—Bella, espera. ¿Conociste a Alice?

Genial, quería presentarnos. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Yo había sido la que lo besó anoche, y ahora sería ella la que lo besaría y probablemente se acostaría con él hoy.

—Sí, lo hice —respondí tan fríamente como era posible.

Edward frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a Alice como si tuviera la respuesta a por qué yo estaba molesta. —Está bien, bueno, me voy. Te veré esta noche. Ya alimenté a las vacas. Todo debería estar bien.

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la casa tan rápidamente como pude. Tenía que entrar y controlarme a mí misma. Todo lo que el chico había hecho era besarme. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como si él y yo tuviéramos algo más? No teníamos nada. Estaba tan poco disponible para mí como un chico podía estarlo.

Lanzando las sábanas a la lavadora, le fruncí el ceño a la ropa de cama de algodón como si tuvieran la culpa. Estúpida pelinegra, que tenía que venir. Había cambiado sus sábanas por él y le trajo más toallas y paños porque yo había descuidado darle suficientes suministros. Gran trabajo, Bella.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Edward POV**

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Bella? —pregunté mientras me subía en el asiento del pasajero del Volvo de Alice. Esperaba suavizar las cosas con Bella antes de irme ese día, pero se puso a la defensiva, por lo que mantuve mi distancia. No quería molestarla frente a Alice.

—Así que también lo notaste. Pensé que sólo estaba siendo paranoica. No tengo ni idea de qué hice para molestarla, pero tengo la impresión de que no le agradó que te trajera sábanas limpias y te hiciera la cama. —Alice me disparó una mirada de advertencia—. No has hecho nada con ella, ¿no, Edward? Está comprometida.

Apoyé la cabeza en el reposacabezas y suspiré. Casi me sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Bella por decirle a Alice la verdad. Pero, demonios, tenía que decírselo a alguien. Alice era la mejor amiga que tenía y era mujer. Tal vez podría ayudarme a resolver esto.

—No está exactamente comprometida —comencé.

—Sí, lo está. Vi el diamante en su mano izquierda.

—Sí, lo sé, pero el tipo que puso ese anillo en su mano fue asesinado en Bagdad hace dieciocho meses.

La brusca exhalación de Alice fue seguida por un—: Oh, Dios mío.

—El tipo con el que pensé que estaba comprometida es el gemelo de su prometido. Sólo son buenos amigos.

—Pero aún lleva el anillo —susurró Alice—. Es increíblemente triste. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Me pregunté si alguna vez iba a decírmelo. La noche anterior, incluso a pesar de que hizo que huyera, fue un magnífico beso. Incluso antes del beso, estuvimos hablando y se sonrió. No sólo sonrió, sino que se rió.

—No me lo dijo. Fue Seth quien lo hizo.

—¿Seth? ¿El gemelo de su prometido?

—Sí.

—Qué trágico.

El dolor que apretaba mi pecho cuando me permitía pensar en Bella sufriendo volvió. —No es la perra que aparenta ser. Es realmente divertida si logras traspasar sus murallas.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su asiento. —¿Lo lograste?

—Algo. Le hice sonreír y reír. Seth dijo que no la había visto sonreír desde el día antes de la muerte de Jacob.

Alice estiró la mano y palmeó mi rodilla. —Si es lo suficientemente inteligente como para verte, al auténtico tú, no al que eres con las mujeres con las que quieres acostarte, entonces es una mujer a tener en cuenta.

—No es porque quiera acostarme con ella —respondí, estirando la mano para apretar la suya.

—No, pero Edward, contigo siempre se trata de meterse en sus bragas al menos un poco. Pero creo que esta vez quieres más.

¿Quería más? ¿Era sólo porque era difícil? ¿O en realidad quería más?

—Sí, tienes razón. Meterme en sus bragas siempre ha sido mi prioridad.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y se rió. —Te he extrañado esta semana. Live Bay no es lo mismo sin ti. Incluso creo que Preston podría haber derramado una lágrima cuando no estuviste allí para cantar la parte de Picture de Kid Rock cuando la tocaron a través de los altavoces mientras la banda tomaba un descanso.

—¿Hizo de Sheryl Crow en la partes de Kid él sólo? —pregunté.

—Sí, desafortunadamente lo hizo. Se paró sobre la mesa con el cepillo de un extraño en la mano a modo de micrófono.

—Apuesto a que fue bastante divertido —respondí.

—O tan malo como una pesadilla. Depende de cómo lo veas.

El viaje de una hora con Jasper fue más fácil esa vez. No estuvo enojado todo el viaje. Probablemente no había sido asesinado aún porque Alice lucía malditamente feliz. Después de dejarme, pensé en pasarme por la casa y hablar con Bella. La camioneta de su padre aún no se encontraba allí. Seguramente no se sorprendería al verme en su puerta a las nueve de la noche. O podría esperar a que ella viniera a mí.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al extremo más alejado de la casa, escuché la grava siendo aplastada en la entrada mientras un auto entraba. Girándome, me aseguré de que fuera Charlie. No quería que alguien entrara con Bella sola en la casa.

El asiento de pasajero de la camioneta de Seth se abrió y Bella se bajó de un salto.

—¡Edward está de vuelta! —farfulló felizmente. Su mano se aferraba a un lado de la puerta para estabilizarse.

—¡Bella! Maldita sea, te dije que me esperaras. Vas a caerte en la grava y a lastimarte. —Seth bordeó la parte delantera de la camioneta y rápidamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

—¿Está borracha? —le pregunté con asombro mientras me acercaba a la entrada, sin sentirme seguro de lo que veía.

—Más que borracha. Fue al maldito Honky Tonk _(N/A: Tipo de bar con acompañamiento musical típico del sur de Estados Unidos.)_ con Jessica Stanley. Nelly, la propietaria, me llamó hace casi una hora. Dijo que necesitaba ir a buscar a Bella. Jessica Stanley se desmayó sobre la barra. Ya había llamado al papá de Jessica.

—Fue divertido —dijo Bella con una desaliñada sonrisa, alejándose de los brazos de Seth para caer contra mi pecho. Envolví los brazos a su alrededor rápidamente para evitar que se cayera de rostro en la grava.

—Sí. Luces como si hubieras pasado un buen rato —respondí mientras ella deslizaba sus brazos hacia arriba y se aferraba a mi cuello con las manos.

—También deberías venir.

Asintiendo, levanté la mirada de su adorable y borracha expresión para mirar a Seth. Se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, esperando su próximo movimiento.

—Necesitamos levarla a la cama. Su papá no llegará hasta mañana. Aún tiene un montón de personas en su campamento de caza.

—¿Debería quedarse sola en la casa en este estado? —pregunté mientras se reclinaba pesadamente contra mí.

—Probablemente no. —Seth deslizó una mano por su cabello y miró de regreso a su camioneta. Tenía otros planes. Podía notar que estaba esforzándose mucho por decidir qué era lo correcto.

—Tengo algunas cosas que empacar esta noche y mañana temprano tengo que ir a revisar el apartamento al que nos mudaremos con mi primo este otoño. ¿Crees que podrías cuidarla?

Así que Seth se sentía listo para seguir con su vida. ¿Ya se lo dijo a Bella? ¿Ese era el por qué se emborrachó completamente?

—Sí. Ve. Estaremos bien.

La indecisión en su rostro mientras estudiaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de Bella me hizo pensar que, después de todo, podría quedarse para cuidarla. Entendía ese tipo de vena protectora. La tenía con Alice. Bella descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho.

—¿Estás bien con ello, Bella? —preguntó Seth.

—Mmh —respondió, luego comenzó a olfatear mi camisa.

Seth sacudió la cabeza, y luego me miró de nuevo. —Está tratando con la vida. Tiene que seguir adelante sin Jacob y sólo ahora comienza a darse cuenta de eso. Se bueno con ella.

—Por supuesto —respondí y besé la parte superior de su cabello con olor a cigarrillo. No era algo que alguna vez hubiera esperado oler en Bella Swan.

Seth me estudió por un momento, luego, con un rápido asentimiento, se volvió y se dirigió a su camioneta. Esperé hasta que saliera de la entrada antes de mover a Bella.

—Necesito llevarte a la cama, cariño. ¿Quieres que te levante o puedes caminar? ¿Necesitas vomitar?

Bella soltó risitas contra mi pecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreírme soñolientamente. —Llévame a tu cama —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—Esa es una mala idea, hermosa. Ya verás que cuando estés sobria, mi cama será el último lugar en el que querrás estar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se paró de puntillas para presionar un beso con sabor a tequila en mi boca.

—Quiero dormir en tu cama, pur favor. —Se las arregló para no soltar las palabras de corrido esa vez.

¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera que no cuando actuaba toda dulce y juguetona? Estaba más que ebria, pero era una ebria linda.

—¿Sólo dormir? —pregunté.

—Sólo dormir.

Me arrodillé y deslicé un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, luego la acuné contra mi pecho y la llevé al granero. Ese probablemente no era mi momento más inteligente, pero no iba a renunciar a la que podría ser mi única oportunidad de dormir toda la noche con Bella Swan en mis brazos.

 **Bella POV**

—No te duermas aún. Necesitas beber agua y tomar esta aspirina antes. —La voz de Edward era incluso más sexy cuando actuaba todo autoritario.

Me reí y lo miré fijamente mientras se cernía sobre mí. Su cama era linda y suave, y sólo quería cerrar los ojos. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que una chica ignorara las órdenes de un tipo que lucía así? Estiré el brazo en el aire. —Levántame —le dije. Edward sonrió y se estiró hacia mi mano, que desafortunadamente se sentía demasiado entumecida como para que disfrutara totalmente de su toque.

Una vez que me hubo sentado en el borde de la cama, se arrodilló frente a mí hasta que nos hallábamos con los ojos al mismo nivel. El vaso con agua por el que corrió a la casa se encontraba en una mano y las blanquecinas pastillas que odiaba en la otra.

—¿Puedo sólo beber el agua? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño hacia las pastillas. Odiaba tragarlas. Lo hacía si tenía que hacerlo, pero odiaba el sabor que dejaban en mi garganta y cómo se sentía mientras bajaban.

—Si no tomas la aspirina vas a tener un dolor de cabeza horrible por la mañana. Bébete todo el vaso con agua y toma la pastilla.

Su voz sonaba toda profunda e hipnótica. Me preguntaba si me hablaría mientras dormía. Tendría que pedirle eso. Pero primero, necesitaba beber el agua.

—Odio tragar pastillas —gruñí, estirándome para coger el vaso con agua.

La sonrisa de Edward reapareció, y estiró una mano para meter algo de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Traté de meter ese cabello detrás de mi oreja antes, pero no podía hacer que mi mano cooperara. Seguía sin encontrar mi oreja.

—Puedes hacerlo. Estoy aquí por si me necesitas. Incluso sostendré tu mano. Por favor, Bella, sólo toma la pastilla.

Sus ojos eran demasiado ridículamente lindos como para pertenecerle a un chico. Especialmente un chico con abdominales como los suyos, y tal espalda… Oh, me encantaba esa espalda.

—No es justo que tus pestañas sean tan largas y onduladas. Las chicas gastan un montón de tiempo y dinero tratando de conseguir pestañas como las tuyas.

Edward se rió, estirando una mano para pasar el pulgar bajo mi ojo izquierdo. —Sí, bueno, mis pestañas no se comparan a tus ojos. Son jodidamente increíbles.

Oh. Guau.

—Desearía no haber huido anoche —admití mientras continuaba tocando mi mejilla, luego mi mandíbula.

—Fue bueno que lo hicieras. Estaba a punto de perder el control. —Su voz había bajado hasta un ronco susurro que me hizo temblar.

—Tal vez quería que lo perdieras.

La sonrisa de Edward volvió. —Estás borracha, Bella. Puedo asegurarte que la Bella sobria no querría que perdiera el control. Ella quiere que mantenga la distancia.

¿Era cierto? No, no lo era. La Bella sobria sólo se sentía determinada a vivir por sus propias reglas.

—Bébete el agua. —Edward acercó el vaso a mi boca.

Tomé un pequeño sorbo y el frío del agua en mi boca se sintió refrescante. No me di cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca. Ya había tomado unos cuantos tragos largos cuando Edward estiró el brazo y alejó el vaso de mí.

—Ahora toma la aspirina —ordenó, acercándome la pastilla. Abrí obedientemente la boca y la puso en mi lengua. Acercó el agua a mis labios de nuevo y tragué la píldora con facilidad. Ni siquiera la sentí en mi garganta. Tal vez sólo debería emborracharme cada vez que estuviera enferma y necesitara tomar pastillas. Tal vez sólo necesitaba que Edward me las diera.

—Buena chica —dijo cuando me terminé el resto del agua—. Ahora acuéstate, pero pega ese lindo trasero a la pared. También tengo que entrar en la cama.

Observando sus amplios hombros y sus largas piernas comencé a preguntarme si iba a ser posible. En serio no quería dormir en la casa esa noche. Quería estar con Edward. Pero, ¿qué pasa si hacía que no descansara bien?

—Haré que lo logremos. Sucede que sé cómo dormir en una con una chica de forma cómoda —me aseguró. Retrocedí hasta que todo mi costado izquierdo tocaba la pared—. Ahora ponte de lado.

Hice lo que dijo. Luego la cama se hundió con su peso y se deslizó detrás de mí. Un cálido brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi estómago mientras se acomodaba contra mi espalda. Era lindo. Realmente lindo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

Quería sentirlo cerca. Ya no quería que hubiera mentiras entre nosotros. Pero el pensamiento de decir el nombre de Jacob mientras estaba borracha y acurrucada contra Edward parecía incorrecto. No podía hacerlo. Así que, en su lugar, cerré los ojos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles disculpas si mis palabras en el capítulo anterior causaron confusión. Al parecer varias pensaron que los dos capítulos que subí eran el maratón, no lo eran y por eso les pido disculpas.**

 **Ahora a lo que vinimos… Ya tengo internet =0P Yeahhhhhhh! Ya saben lo que significa…MARATON DE MIENTRAS DURE…**

 **Ahora bien, hoy les voy a dejar con seis capítulos y desde mañana un capitulo diario hasta que lleguemos al final de esta historia. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Ahora, ¡A LEER!**

 **Los quiero**

 **Elisse**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Edward POV**

Después de una semana de despertar con el sol, mis ojos se abrieron con facilidad antes de que el sol hubiera salido completamente. Bella estaba haciendo un suave ronroneo en su sueño. Sus piernas habían conseguido enredarse con las mías en algún momento de la noche.

La suave seda de su piel deslizándose contra mis pantorrillas era difícil de resistir. Pero me las arreglé. Sin embargo, no era un ángel por completo. No pude contenerme. Cuando agarró mi brazo con su mano y tiró de él para ponerlo más a su alrededor, mi mano izquierda quedó cerca de su pecho izquierdo. Así que sí, había captado una sensación. Pero maldita sea, soy un hombre. También eran muy agradables. Suaves pero firmes, y su pezón era bonito y duro, incluso en sus sueños.

La erección que había presionado contra su culo probablemente no iría muy bien cuando la sobria Bella despertara. Por mucho que lo odiara, acomodé mi brazo alrededor de ella y desenredé mis piernas de las suyas. Tan silenciosamente como pude, me deslicé de la cama. Agarré un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de trabajo y me fui de la habitación para ir a vestirme. No quería despertarla. Ella en verdad necesitaba dormir. Estaría dispuesto a apostar que era su primera experiencia de ebriedad. Había sido tan malditamente linda. Si sólo a la Bella sobria le gustara tanto como lo hacía a la Bella borracha. Con un suspiro, me puse los pantalones vaqueros y até los cordones de mis botas. Era el momento de volver a las vacas.

Al salir al sol de la mañana, no me sorprendió ver a Seth allí. Me preguntaba si él incluso había conseguido algo de sueño preocupándose por dejar a Bella conmigo. Tuve que cuestionar un poco su sentido común. Nunca dejaría a Alice con un chico como yo mientras estuviera borracha y sin pensar con claridad.

Seth se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de la puerta del establo con una mueca de preocupación. Su cabello se veía como si se hubiera olvidado de cepillarlo o se hubiera pasado la mano tantas veces que lo había arruinado.

—Pensé que tenías que salir temprano esta mañana —le dije a modo de saludo.

Seth dejó de pasearse y cerró la distancia entre nosotros. Casi parecía lo suficientemente valiente para tomarme. —Amigo, por favor, dime que tú no…

—Sólo le di una aspirina, un poco de agua y dormí a su lado.

—¿Está bien?, ¿hiciste algo con ella?, ¿está enferma? Maldita sea, no debería de haberla dejado. Jacob se pondría furioso conmigo. Estaba vulnerable y simplemente la dejé. No puedo simplemente dejarla. —Detuvo su diatriba y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo.

—Está bien. Me ocupé de ella. Está cómoda y segura. No ha pasado nada. —Seth sacudió la cabeza y siguió paseándose.

—No. No, no está bien. Ella nunca va a estar bien. He estado esperando a que estuviera bien durante dieciocho meses. Sé que Jacob quiere que me quede y cuide de ella. He estado haciendo lo que sé que él habría querido durante un año y medio. Renuncié a mi beca para ir a California. He perdido un semestre de clases. Fui a este estúpido colegio comunitario vaquero sólo para poder estar cerca de ella. Pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Quiero vivir de nuevo. Voy a extrañar a Jacob por el resto de mi vida, pero no quiero mantener el luto. —Se detuvo y puso sus manos en sus caderas, sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas—. No puedo dejar mi vida por ella nunca más. Pero me temo que si no hay nadie aquí para atraparla cuando caiga, como anoche en ese maldito bar, entonces va a estrellarse y a arder. Nunca sería capaz de perdonarme si algo le sucediera. Ella siempre tuvo a Jacob. Él era su mejor amigo, su protector, y la hacía sentir completa. Pero yo no soy Jacob.

Cerré la puerta del granero firmemente detrás de mí después de comprobar si la puerta de la habitación estaba todavía cerrada. No quería que Bella escuchara esto. Entendía que Seth lo tenía que dejar salir, pero Bella no tenía que estar tan jodidamente cerca cuando lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y hablamos de esto? —le sugerí, alejándome de la granja y acercándome a la casa.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Maldición, está todavía dormida, ¿verdad?

Asentí y lo llevé hasta el porche, en donde tenía una vista de la puerta del establo, pero estábamos lo suficientemente lejos y sabía que ella no sería capaz de oírnos.

Seth subió los escalones y se pasó las manos por el pelo otra vez. Incluso sacó los extremos un poco, como si estuviera tratando de infligirse dolor.

—Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que ir a California y tener todo preparado para el otoño. Pero cada vez que pienso en volver a casa y decirle a Bella que me voy en agosto para ir a la escuela, siento que voy a vomitar.

El pobre tipo estaba golpeándose a sí mismo. Estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo, no podía seguir poniendo su vida en suspenso por Bella. No era su responsabilidad. El hecho de que ella había sido de su hermano no la hacía suya ahora que su hermano se había ido. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo esto antes?

—Mi mejor amiga también es una mujer. Entiendo lo que sientes. Sé que si Alice me necesitara, me gustaría estar allí. Dejaría el mundo por ella, pero hubo momentos en nuestra vida en los que me hubiera gustado no tener esa responsabilidad. La diferencia es que Bella no era tu mejor amiga. Era de tu hermano. No se trata de Bella. Esto es acerca de quieres cumplir la que crees que habría sido la última voluntad de tu hermano. En mi opinión, lo conseguiste. No conocía al chico, pero creo que has hecho tu trabajo. No creo que alguna vez quisiera que perdieras tu vida por Bella.

Seth se sentó en la vieja mecedora de madera en la que a menudo había visto a Bella sentada mientras bebía un vaso de té con la mirada perdida en el espacio. —Tú la viste anoche. ¿Qué pasa si eso sucede cuando me haya ido?

Diablos, yo no era un maldito psiquiatra. ¿Qué esperaba de mí? Estaba pidiendo sabiduría del hombre que trabajaba en una granja durante todo el verano a causa de conducir bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—Es una chica grande. Va a estar bien. Tiene a su papá aquí velando por ella, y tiene otros amigos.

Seth se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo. —¿Qué hay de ti? Mientras estés aquí, ¿te tiene?

¿A mí?, ¿qué clase de pregunta de mierda era esa? Ella no me quería. A veces estaba muy, muy seguro de que me odiaba. Pero sí, si me necesitaba sabía sin lugar a dudas que me gustaría estar allí. Se había metido bajo mi piel.

—Sí, me tiene. Mientras esté aquí, voy a estar disponible si me necesita. Incluso si no me quiere.

Seth se echó a reír y se levantó. —Te quiere. Simplemente no quiere quererte. O al menos eso es lo que dijo en mi camioneta anoche.

Le dijo a Seth que no quería quererme. Me gustaba. Podía trabajar con eso. —La Bella ebria es otra cosa —le contesté.

Seth se acercó a la escalera y me tendió la mano. Me quedé mirándola y me di cuenta de que quería estrecharme la mano. Me estrechó y la sacudí un buen rato antes de soltarla. —Cuida de ella por mí.

Asentí. —Lo haré.

 **Bella POV**

No podía recordar todo lo que le había dicho a Edward mientras estaba ebria. Todo lo que sabía era que había sido dulce y me había acostado en su cama oliendo a tequila y cenicero. Mientras estuvo fuera en el trabajo esta mañana, cambié las sábanas e hice su cama. Me odiaba por dormir en sábanas que olían como el interior de un bar toda la semana.

Ese fue el único contacto que había tenido con él. Lo estaba evitando. Estaba segura de que él también lo sabía. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por no llevarle agua y hielos, pero no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara por el momento. ¿Había roncado? Dios, probablemente había roncado. Ni siquiera sabía si roncaba. Además, mi aliento tenía que haber sido atroz. Aun así me había dejado dormir en su cama con él. ¿Cómo podía una chica llegar a hacer el ridículo con tanta facilidad? Realmente debería escribir un libro sobre cómo quedar como una tonta.

Edward tampoco había venido a buscarme hoy. Probablemente estaba preocupado de que yo pensara que lo que sucedió era más que él. Apuesto a que la hermosa pelinegra estúpida nunca llegó a su cama lloriqueando como una idiota y apestando a tabaco. Ella simplemente no parecía de ese tipo.

Me quedé sin cosas que hacer en la ciudad y ninguna de las películas del cine parecía atractiva. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esconderme en casa. Varios vehículos entraron en el camino, dado todo el sonido de la grava. Me acerqué a mirar hacia fuera para ver qué estaba pasando. Eran camiones cargados de chicos. Un montón de chicos. ¿Qué demonios? Corrí escaleras abajo hasta el porche delantero.

Fuertes insultos eran arrojados por ahí junto con un montón de risas masculinas y comentarios lascivos. Edward saltó sobre la cerca y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara cuando la manada de chicos hizo su camino hacia el granero.

Ellos eran sus amigos. Eso estaba claro. Golpeó el puño con algunos e hizo algunos comentarios con su sonrisa arrogante, por lo que supe que probablemente era algo travieso.

—¿Te quedas en casa por el próximo par de horas? —dijo papá, mientras subía los escalones del porche con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quiénes son? —le pregunté, sorprendida de que Edward hubiera dejado a un montón de chicos venir a verlo aquí.

—Es el equipo de béisbol de tu tío Mack. Los envió aquí para hacer un poco de tiempo de vinculación con el muchacho. No lo quiere teniendo su mente fuera de la meta. Le dije que estaría bien por un par de horas. Se supone que lo llevarán a la ciudad para comer algo y traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Puedo sentarme en el porche? —le pregunté, con ganas de verlos. Era interesante ver a Edward con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Supongo, pero cuando regresen por ese camino entrarás. ¿Escuchaste?

—Sí, señor —le contesté. Él todavía me trataba como si fuera una chica de dieciséis años, en lugar de una mujer de veinte. Parte de eso era mi culpa. Había sido tan dependiente de Jacob, que cuando murió me hice pedazos. Papá tuvo que cuidar de mí como si fuera una niña de nuevo. No me acordaba de comer. No respondía llamadas telefónicas. No iba a ninguna parte. Le di control completo sobre mi vida. Mi edad no significaba nada para él. Todavía pensaba que tenía que cuidar de mí. Hasta que me mudara, sabía que siempre se sentiría así.

Un fuerte silbido interrumpió mis pensamientos y bajé la mirada hacia el granero, para ver a tres muchachos sentados en la parte trasera del camión de la granja, mirándome.

El rubio con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era más guapo que los otros y él lo sabía. La sonrisa insinuante en su rostro y la inclinación de su cabeza lo hacía evidente; en verdad pensaba que yo simplemente me pasearía por ahí porque me silbó. Tal vez todos los jugadores de béisbol estaban llenos de sí mismos.

Edward salió del establo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Desvió la mirada hacia los chicos del camión y les dedicó un solo movimiento de cabeza. Los tres le dijeron algo y él no pareció muy contento. Pero ellos no miraron hacia mí. Me pregunté si les advirtió que se fueran porque era la sobrina del entrenador Mack o porque no quería que coquetearan conmigo.

De alguna manera no creo que realmente le importara si coqueteaban conmigo. Él era muy coqueto. No era ninguna sorpresa que sus amigos también lo fueran.

Los chicos comenzaron a regresar por el camino ahora que Edward tenía ropa limpia. Papá estaba de vuelta en su oficina y me pregunté si podía quedarme sentada en la mecedora mientras ellos pasaban.

Edward guio al grupo mientras se acercaban a la parte delantera de la casa. Recorrí al grupo con la mirada y entonces mis ojos volvieron a él. Estaba mirándome. Sentí que mi cara se calentaba. ¿Y si me hablaba delante de todos ellos y decía algo estúpido y todos se reían de mí? Decidí que era mejor hacer lo que papá dijo, después de todo. Girando, agarré el pomo de la puerta y entré corriendo.

Me acerqué a la nevera por un vaso de agua. Odiaba que algo tan estúpido como un grupo de chicos me pusiera nerviosa. Hubo un golpe en la pantalla de la puerta, luego se abrió una grieta y Edward asomó la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Sí, estoy bien —le contesté, sintiéndome rápidamente tonta por correr al interior.

—Lo siento por los chicos. No querían hacerte sentir incómoda. Estaba bañándome, así que no sabía que te estaban molestando.

¿Había estado preocupado porque me hicieran sentir incómoda? Eso era… dulce.

—Oh. No. Estaba bien. Ni siquiera sé lo que dijeron.

Una sonrisa torcida brilló en su rostro. —Probablemente una buena cosa. Sin duda que eres una bonita imagen, yaciendo en el porche con esos pantalones cortos. No puedo decir que los culpe por mirar fijamente. —Mi cara se sentía enrojecida y un claxon sonó afuera—. Me tengo que ir. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Asentí, dio un paso atrás y dejó que la puerta se cerrara. Entonces me guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y alejarse.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **** Aviso ** Este capítulo tiene un mini lemmon.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Bella POV**

Llevé el camión hasta el lago y cogí mi toalla y mi iPod. Tenía la intención de tomar el sol por un par de horas e incluso tomar un baño. No quería volver a la ciudad. No había nada para que comprara. Cada película que pasaban en el cine, ya la había visto en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Estiré la toalla sobre el lugar más grueso de hierba. Comprobé para asegurarme de que no era un lugar cerca de donde las serpientes se escondían. Al crecer en el campo, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que las serpientes podrían estar en cualquier parte. Una vez que estuve segura de que era agradable y seguro, me coloqué los auriculares y puse mi lista de reproducción: "después de Jacob". En realidad ese no era el título, sólo la manera en que pensaba en él. Antes todas las listas de reproducción que tenía me recordaban a él. Así que, busqué canciones de artistas que nunca había escuchado e hice una recopilación de canciones que no me recordaban a él en absoluto. Era la única manera en la que fui capaz de empezar a escuchar música de nuevo.

Sabía que tanto papá como Seth esperaban que recuperara mi guitarra, pero yo sabía que nunca iba a suceder. El día en que finalmente volví a sacarla del armario y la dejé en la esquina donde acostumbraba a guardarla, Seth había sido todo sonrisas. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a tocar. Cada canción que escribí tenía algo que ver con Jacob. Incluso las que no eran de amor, Jacob estaba en alguna parte. Siempre fue mi inspiración. Ahora no podía tocar. No sin él, nunca se sentía bien.

Por lo menos iba a dejar que la música regresara a mi vida. Ese era un paso que nunca pensé que daría. Al crecer con la música como mi segundo amor, detrás de Jacob, por supuesto, siempre pensé que sería mi futuro. De alguna manera, haría algo con mis canciones y capacidad.

Ahora sabía que también había perdido ese amor. Era sólo un recordatorio doloroso.

Una tela áspera rozó mi pierna y me senté a punto de gritar cuando mis ojos se clavaron en un Edward muy divertido. Estiré la mano para liberar mis oídos y fruncí el ceño. —¡Me has asustado!

Edward trató de contener su risa, pero sus ojos brillaban con ella. —Sí, lo siento por eso. Traté de hablarte, pero cuando no respondiste pensé que dormías o que la música estaba malditamente fuerte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le espeté. Estaba irritada. Sobre todo conmigo misma, pero él no lo sabía.

—Bueno, regresé aquí para tomar un baño porque hace calor y te encuentro tomando el sol en un diminuto y sexy bikini rosa. Soy un hombre, cariño, y no me pude resistir a la vista.

Me miré a mí misma y luego a él. ¿Le gustó lo que vio? No podía sonreír. No podía sonreír. Me vería como una idiota.

—¿Por qué no vienes a nadar conmigo? Incluso me voy a quedar con el bóxer.

Nadar con Edward. Um. Esa era probablemente una mala idea.

—No sé...

Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar su camisa sobre su cabeza y todo pensamiento se esfumó. ¿Tenía un piercing en el pezón?

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pequeña barra de plata que definitivamente se hallaba unida a su duro y bronceado pecho.

—Es un piercing, dulce Bella. Ahora mueve ese culo sexy y ven a nadar conmigo. Debes estar ardiendo.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía tratando de averiguar cuándo lo había conseguido. —Nunca lo he visto antes —finalmente declaré.

Edward dejó escapar una pequeña risa sexy. —Sí, lo sé. Supuse que tu padre no estaría muy interesado en que tenga un piercing en el pezón. Me lo quito en su mayor parte mientras estoy aquí. Pero anoche me lo puse y esta mañana me olvidé de sacarlo.

Siempre pensé que un tipo que perfora su pezón era asqueroso. Este no era tan asqueroso.

Edward empezó a desatarse las botas de trabajo y lo observé mientras se las quitaba. Cuando sus manos fueron a sus vaqueros, sabía que tenía que ponerme de pie y actuar como si esto no fuera un striptease, pero que mis ojos dejaran de mirar a Edward Cullen era casi imposible.

—¿Vas a unirte a mí o voy a tener que recogerte y tirarte dentro?

Cuando los vaqueros de Edward se deslizaron por sus caderas y el azul oscuro de su bóxer comenzó a mostrarse, salté y aparté mi mirada de Edward para mirar el agua.

Edward encontraba esto divertido. Su risita me hacía sentir ruborizada por todas partes. Me dirigí hacia el agua sin mirar hacia atrás a su expresión divertida. Además, estaba bastante segura de que hacer contacto visual con él sería difícil con ese maldito piercing burlándose de mí. Una razón más para mirar boquiabierta al pecho de Edward.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué me has estado evitando el último par de días?

Metí los dedos de los pies en el agua para probar la temperatura. Con la sombra de los árboles, esta parte del lago se mantenía más fría que otras partes.

Traté de concentrarme en el agua e ignorar su pregunta. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso, de todos modos? No quería decirle la verdad: que me daba vergüenza porque olía horrible, dormí en su cama y, probablemente, ronqué toda la noche.

Encogiéndome de hombros, entré en el agua y seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la cintura. Entonces me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward. Se encontraba de pie en la orilla con sus ojos fijos en mí. El bóxer de color azul oscuro colgaba en sus estrechas caderas y el pelo oscuro que comenzaba justo debajo de su ombligo me hizo tragar saliva.

—¿No considerarías volver a salir del agua y permitirme quedarme de pie aquí y mirarte, verdad?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté y sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa.

Me sostuvo la mirada mientras se metía en el agua fría. Quería mirar de nuevo su pezón, pero no me lo permití. Simplemente le daría una razón más para burlarse de mí.

—Ah, qué dulce alivio. Mi hada invisible me ha dejado abandonado los últimos dos días. He tenido que valerme por mí mismo con mi agua y todo lo que tenía para refrescarme era el lago. ¿Me pregunto qué fue lo que le hice para enojarla?

La risa que brotó dentro de mí me sorprendió. No me había reído en mucho tiempo, hasta Edward. Siempre sabía cómo hacerme reír. Cómo hacer que olvidara.

—El hada invisible se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento —dije, y me hundí más en el agua.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó, siguiéndome más profundo en el agua.

—Bebió un poco demasiado —admití.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron por la sorpresa. —¿En serio? ¿Las hadas beben? Que me condenen. No tenía ni idea. ¿Te importaría hacerle saber que no se lo voy a reprochar? Da la casualidad de que también he tomado algunas malas decisiones en las que el tequila estuvo involucrado.

Su aceptación por mi estupidez hizo que algo en mí se derritiera. ¿Había conocido alguna vez a alguien como él? Cometió errores y los confesaba. No se excusaba por las cosas que hacía mal. Sólo se ocupaba de ellas y continuaba. Quería ser así de fuerte. Quería ese tipo de determinación para vivir.

—Me gustaría ser más como tú —le dije antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

Encogiéndome de hombros, sumergí mi cabeza hacia atrás para mojar mi cabello y deslizarlo fuera de mi cara. —Ya me has oído. Tú aceptas la vida y tus errores y sigues adelante. Yo no lo hago tan bien.

—No digas eso, Bella. No quieres ser como yo. He hecho algunas cosas de mierda. Tomado algunas decisiones realmente malas. Si yo no hubiera tenido a Alice allí para mantenerme conectado a tierra, ¿quién sabe? Probablemente ahora estaría en la cárcel.

¿Alice? ¿Al igual que Alice, la pelirroja? Por lo tanto, ¿ella era su novia? Si Alice había sido la única que evitó que no arruinara completamente su vida, entonces ¿por qué diablos coqueteaba con Jessica Stanley y conmigo? La vieja yo se habría marchado enojada con un resoplido. No quería hacer eso ahora. Jacob habría corrido en pos de mí y trataría de arreglar lo que estaba mal. Edward no haría eso. Él esperaría que le dijera qué estaba mal conmigo. No correría detrás de mí. Edward Cullen no corría detrás de las mujeres.

—¿Alice sabe que coqueteas con cada mujer atractiva con la que entras en contacto? —le pregunté, tratando de no parecer celosa. Porque no estaba celosa. De verdad.

—Claro que sí lo sabe —respondió. La mirada de confusión en sus ojos verdes se transformó en comprensión—. Oh, espera, ¿crees que Alice y yo tenemos algo? —Soltó una carcajada divertida—. Ni siquiera cerca. Alice está comprometida y no conmigo.

¿Qué hacía una mujer comprometida cambiándole las sábanas y trayéndole toallas? —Ella es muy servicial cuando la necesitas. ¿Su prometido lo sabe?

Edward sonrió. —Sí, lo sabe. Cuando él se comprometió con Alice, también aceptó a su mejor amigo. Alice y yo crecimos juntos. Los dos teníamos familias de mierda en un lugar aún peor de la ciudad. Nos cuidábamos el uno al otro. Éramos familia. Ella es la única familia que tengo.

Mi corazón dolió un poco ante la imagen que acababa de pintar con tan pocas palabras. Dos niños que sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Sin padres ni hermanos que los amen. Me acordé de la dulce sonrisa de Alice y su expresión confundida cuando yo había sido tan grosera acerca de las sábanas. Probablemente pensó que era una perra.

—Oh —le contesté—. No me di cuenta de eso. Pensé que era una de las muchas chicas que están a tu entera disposición.

Edward soltó una carcajada. —Por favor, no dejes que Alice te oiga decir eso. Se convertiría en un pequeño monstruo. —Dio un paso hacia mí y su sonrisa arrogante regresó—. ¿Crees que tengo chicas a mi entera disposición? —preguntó

Levanté una ceja y le devolví la sonrisa estúpida. —Sé que las tienes. Los tipos como tú las tienen en fila y esperando.

Edward dio otro paso hacia mí. —Crees que sabes todo de mí, ¿verdad?

Asentí y apreté mi puño para no extender la mano y tocar la barra en su pezón, que ahora se hallaba tan cerca de mí. Muy tentador.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunté, necesitando dejar de pensar en su pezón y los abdominales tan cerca de mis manos.

—Como el hecho de que creo que tienes los ojos más malditamente bonitos que he visto. Pienso en ellos muy a menudo. O que le hablé a Alice de ti. Nunca le he hablado de ninguna chica. Nunca han sido lo suficientemente importantes. Y ese domingo por la noche fue la mejor jodida noche de mi vida, incluso si tu culo borracho probablemente no lo puede recordarlo.

—Oh —fue la única respuesta que tenía. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho que me pregunté si podía oírlo.

—Hablando de mujeres comprometidas. —Edward cogió mi mano izquierda, donde mi dedo anular ahora estaba desnudo. Me lo había quitado cuando estaba borracha y lo guardé en el bolso. Usar el anillo de Jacob mientras bebía tragos de tequila y bailaba en un bar se sentía mal. No me lo había vuelto a poner.

—Hay muchas cosas que tú tampoco sabes de mí —murmuré.

La mayoría de los chicos presionarían por más. Pero no Edward. Él sólo aceptaría lo que quería decirle y no me preguntaría lo que no estaba dispuesta a dar.

El pecho de Edward se encontraba tan cerca de mí que se rozó contra mi pecho. Caí en la tentación, no pude evitarlo. Acababa de decirme que tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto y que dormir conmigo fue la mejor noche de su vida. Extendiendo la mano, pasé mi pulgar sobre la pequeña barra de plata. El músculo del pecho de Edward se tensó. Lo tomé como estímulo. Le pasé la yema de los dedos lentamente. Su pecho comenzó a subir más rápido con cada respiración que inspiraba. Saber que afectaba a Edward me dio una extraña sensación de poder. Su toque era el que siempre me había convertido en un manojo de nervios. Era agradable invertir los roles.

—Realmente te gusta ese piercing, ¿verdad? —dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido.

—Mmmh, nunca he visto uno. Me gusta mucho.

—No me estoy quejando. Si te fascina tanto, me lo haré también en el otro. —Su respiración era irregular.

La niña traviesa dentro de mí, que sinceramente no sabía que existía, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y le miró a través de mis pestañas mientras lo rodeaba con la lengua.

—Ah, mierda —susurró, pero casi sonó como un gemido.

Alentada por su respuesta, estiré la lengua y la pasé hacia arriba y sobre su duro pezón.

 **Edward POV**

Nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que había experimentado era tan caliente como Bella lamiendo mi pezón como si fuera una maldita piruleta. Tenía mi miembro tan duro que no había manera de que fuera capaz de deshacerme de esta cosa sin algún alivio. El agua fría no iba a ser suficiente esta vez. Iba a necesitar una sesión privada jodidamente pronto.

—¿Puedo mirar cuando te hagas el otro? —preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos a través de sus gruesas pestañas. Maldita sea. ¿Qué había dicho? No pude mantener en orden mi línea de pensamiento.

—¿Eh? —me las arreglé para preguntar.

Comenzó a colocar pequeños besos alrededor de mi pecho. —¿Puedo ir contigo cuando te hagas el otro? —preguntó con sus labios contra mi pecho.

—Nena, voy a dejar que te sientes en mi maldito regazo si quieres —le contesté.

Se rió y su pequeña lengua sexy fue a rodear la barra otra vez. Me merecía un maldito premio por no sacar sus pechos de la parte superior del bikini y darle a sus pezones la misma atención que les daba a los míos.

—Me gustaría eso —susurró.

—Me alegra que te guste, pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

Se detuvo y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos. —¿Te duele?

Joder, era inocente. —No, cariño, se siente increíble. Pero ahora mismo deseo tus lindos pezones en mi boca desesperadamente.

Se quedó helada. Esperé a que retrocediera y corriera por la orilla, de vuelta a la seguridad. Si me dejaba aquí, iba a masturbarme en esta maldita agua. No sería capaz de llegar muy lejos con el latido salvaje entre las piernas.

—Está bien —dijo, en voz tan baja que me pregunté si le había oído bien. Llevó las manos a su espalda y soltó las cuerdas que sostenían la parte superior del bikini, mientras la miraba, asustado de que fuera a despertarme en cualquier momento a solas en mi cama y caliente como el infierno.

Se quitó la pequeña pieza de tela que cubría sus pechos y la puso encima de mi hombro. Eran perfectos: redondos y suaves, apenas un poco más grandes que un puño. Cubrí cada uno y sostuve su peso en mis manos. Esto podría no suceder nunca de nuevo, y si esto era todo lo que iba a conseguir de Bella Swan, entonces iba a saborear cada maldito minuto.

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras mis manos apretaban gentilmente y luego pellizqué suavemente los redondos pezones en cada punta. —Voy a ponerlos en mi boca, Bella —le advertí cuando bajé la cabeza hasta el pecho derecho y tomé su pezón en la boca. Joder, era como si fueran caramelos. Sus dedos corrieron por mi cabello y agarró puñados, sujetándome la cabeza con firmeza mientras yo chupaba y acariciaba cada seno.

—Ahhh —gimió, presionándome más cerca. Los puños en mi pelo tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacer que se sintiera bien. Dejé un camino de besos sobre su esternón y lamí con avidez la pendiente entre sus pechos. Podría hacer esto todo el maldito día y no tendría suficiente.

La pierna de Bella se levantó para envolverse alrededor de mi cintura y se apretó contra mi miembro increíblemente ansiosa. Ah, demonios, no, ella no podía hacer eso.

—Bella, ¿qué haces, cariño? —pregunté mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de presionar mi miembro necesitado contra la cálida V de sus piernas.

—Quiero sentir más —gimió cuando levantó la otra pierna y las trabó detrás de mi espalda. Su calor se presionó firmemente contra mí y mis rodillas se doblaron por la intensidad.

—Oh joder —murmuré cuando Bella comenzó a mecer suavemente sus caderas. En el momento en que encontró el ajuste perfecto, gritó y se sacudió con más fuerza.

Jodida madre del infierno. Sus pechos comenzaron a rebotar mientras me montaba. Había oído hablar del sexo seco, pero nunca lo experimenté. Diablos, se sentía bien. Con cada movimiento arriba y abajo de su entrepierna contra mi miembro, yo temblaba. Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y estaba completamente perdido. Quería esos dulces pechos en mi boca de nuevo, pero observarla era increíble. Su boca hinchada estaba ligeramente abierta y la expresión de su cara era de puro éxtasis.

—Ohdiosohdiosohdios —comenzó a cantar cuando levantó la cabeza y sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraron con los míos. Necesitaba esa boca. Inclinándome hacia delante, cubrí sus labios con los míos, metiendo mi lengua entre su suavidad carnosa, y comencé a hacerle el amor a su boca de la forma en que quería hacerlo con su cuerpo.

Mientras se mecía contra mi miembro, deslicé mis manos por debajo de su trasero y la presioné con más fuerza contra mí. El momento en que la sentí tensarse bajo mis manos, supe que estaba cerca. Echándome hacia atrás lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos cuando se hacía añicos, presioné un beso más en su boca.

Y ella se deshizo en mis manos.

 **Bella POV**

Me deslicé por el cuerpo de Edward, pero él mantuvo sus manos firmemente en mi cintura. Pensó que iba a tratar de escapar. Una parte de mí quería salir corriendo y esconderme, pero la parte más grande quería quedarse aquí y disfrutar de los temblores que seguían corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la mía. No dijimos nada. No era un silencio incómodo, era agradable. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

Alargó la mano hacia la parte superior del bikini que había atado alrededor de su brazo en algún momento y comenzó a ponérmelo de nuevo.

—Tengo que cubrirte —susurró. Empecé a ayudarlo pero apartó mis manos—. No. Quiero hacerlo yo.

Recordarme a mí misma que Edward era bueno con las mujeres, porque había estado con un montón de ellas, era duro. Quería creer que sólo era dulce y romántico conmigo. Por ahora, podía fingir.

Una vez que lo ató a mi espalda, ajustó las copas sobre mis pechos y frotó los pulgares sobre la cima de ellos antes de dejar caer las manos a sus costados.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo antes de que tu padre venga a buscarme. —Podía escuchar el pesar en la voz de Edward, y me hizo sonreír. No quería dejarme.

—Bueno, eso es probablemente una buena idea —concordé, y me dirigí hacia la orilla.

Cuando Edward no se movió, me di la vuelta para verlo allí de pie mirándome. —¿Vienes?

Una sonrisa maliciosa tocó sus labios. —Todavía no.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con confusión, sonreí y me dirigí hacia la orilla. Ya no necesitaba esconderme, así que cogí mi toalla y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Cuando subí al interior, vi a Edward todavía de pie en el agua observándome. ¿Qué hacía? Una sonrisa sexy tocó sus labios y me saludó mientras retrocedía y me alejaba.

Saqué la toalla congelada del congelador y cogí el termo fresco de limonada que había preparado para Edward. Había vuelto hace una hora y había esperado a que él estuviera ocupado para llevarle sus cosas. No era tanto que quisiera evitarlo como que me gustaba el juego en el que se había convertido. Él quería atraparme dejándole la toalla y la bebida fresca. Yo prefería permanecer como el hada invisible. Sonriendo, me dirigí a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y papá entró.

—¿Traes eso para mí? —preguntó, bajando la mirada hacia la toalla congelada mientras él guardaba la suya en el congelador por sí mismo. Nunca le llevaba las cosas a papá. Él siempre entraba cuando tenía calor y sed. Edward no lo hacía. Simplemente se quedaba afuera en el calor.

—Um... —No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. No quería mentirle porque estaba bastante segura de que vería a través de mí y haría de esto algo mucho más grande de lo que era.

Papá se quedó allí frunciéndome el ceño y yo sabía que tenía que contestarle antes de que se le ocurriera el peor escenario posible.

—Edward no entra cuando está sediento o tiene calor, y no he sido muy acogedora. Así que, cuando él está ocupado, voy y le dejo una toalla y una bebida, así no tengo que hablar con él.

Esa era la verdad, o al menos lo era hasta hace alrededor de una hora en el lago.

Papá dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. —Eres una buena chica, Bella. Ese chico probablemente no tiene mucha, si es que tiene alguna, gente que se preocupe por él. Sin embargo es un trabajador duro. Eso es seguro. Supongo que debería haberme preocupado por el sobrecalentamiento y su deshidratación. —Me rodeó y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

No se iba a enojar por esto. Relajándome, dejé escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio y di un paso hacia la puerta.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tienes que mantener la distancia. Sólo porque sea un buen trabajador no significa que no sea peligroso para una chica muy joven. Especialmente una inocente.

No podía estar de acuerdo con él. Lo sabía. Edward no era peligroso en absoluto. No era para nada como papá asumió. Asentir era lo mejor que podía hacer. Salí al calor y me dirigí hacia el granero.

Edward rodeaba el camión sin camisa y llevaba una pala. Casi me tropecé conmigo misma. Su pezón estaba desnudo de nuevo. Por mucho que me gustaba mirar el piercing, me sentí agradecida. Él tenía razón acerca de papá. No le gustaría mucho. Se detuvo cuando me vio venir y al instante una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Recordándome que probablemente papá observaba desde la ventana de la cocina, supe que tendríamos que tomar las cosas con calma.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Bella Swan trayéndome una toalla congelada y un termo de agua? Será mejor que te cuides, mi hada invisible se pondrá celosa. Es un poco posesiva.

Tuve que morderme el labio con fuerza para no sonreír. —Ella lo superará y no es agua. Es limonada —le dije, dejándolo en la plataforma trasera de la camioneta.

Sus ojos me dejaron y recorrieron el patio. Buscaba a papá.

—Nos está mirando desde la ventana de la cocina. Sólo tómalo. Nos vemos más tarde. —Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y luego me volví y me dirigí de vuelta a la casa. Sólo esperaba que no me estuviera mirando mientras me alejaba. A papá no le gustaría eso en absoluto.

—¡Gracias! —dijo desde detrás de mí y seguí caminando.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Edward POV**

Se había ido por tres días. Tres días muy largos. Cuando me desperté y encontré una carta que había dejado al lado de mi cama, había esperado que fuera una carta sexy dejándome saber cuándo volvería a estar a solas con ella otra vez. En cambio era una carta diciéndome que Seth la venía a recoger para llevarla a visitar a su familia en Luisiana y que ella estaría de regreso en un par de días.

Había estado ansioso desde que se marchó. Sabía que él le estaba contando sobre sus planes y esto me estaba poniendo nervioso como el demonio. No me gustaba pensaren ella estando fuera en algún lado y enojada. Recordarme a mí mismo que Seth sabía lidiar con sus emociones era duro.

Alice estaría aquí en la mañana y no quería irme sin ver a Bella primero. No disfrutaría de mi día libre sin saber si ella estaba bien. ¿Cómo no tenía su maldito número telefónico? Me había acostado toda la noche con ella en mis brazos y le había dado un orgasmo en el lago. Normalmente no planeaba ver a una chica otra vez, así que nunca pedía sus números telefónicos a menos que supieran el marcador. Bella no caía en ninguna de esas categorías. Ella era… más. Necesitaba su maldito número de teléfono.

Salí de la ducha y envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Tal vez podría llamar a Alice y ver si quería hacer algo por aquí durante unas pocas horas. No tenía que ir a revisar mi apartamento. La idea de salir con James y recoger unas chicas en la playa ya no tenía el mismo atractivo. Bella Swan estaba jodiendo con mi cabeza.

Cogí mi teléfono y presioné el número de marcación rápida de Alice.

—¿Edward?

—Seh, ¿todo bien?

Victoria chilló en el fondo y empezó a aplaudir mientras gritaba mi nombre.

—Alguien quiere hablar contigo, espera.

Sonriendo, esperé por la pequeña voz de Victoria. No la había visto desde que vine aquí. Victoria era la sobrina de Alice. Hasta que el padre de Victoria decidió convertirse en parte de su vida, yo ayudaba a Alice a cuidar de Victoria mientras que su madre hacia otras cosas. A veces parecía que Victoria era de Alice. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron una vez que el prometido de Alice, Jasper Whitlock, entró en su vida. Ahora Victoria solo venía a visitar a Alice cuando Alice lo pedía.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Victoria en el teléfono.

—Hola, bebita. ¿Te diviertes con Alice?

—¡Sí! Jasper también está aquí —gritó en el teléfono. Ella no había descubierto todavía que podía hablar normalmente por teléfono.

—Entonces apuesto a que tienes todo tipo de atención. ¿Cómo están todas tus princesas?

—¡Tengo una nueva! Jasper me compó a Media. Su cabello es como el mio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero no iba a decirle eso.

—Tendrás que mostrármela la próxima vez que te vea.

Alice comenzó a hablar y Victoria me dijo—: Chao.

—¿Entendiste esa cosa cobre el cabello nuevo de la princesa? —preguntó Alice con una voz divertida.

—Nop.

—No pensé que lo harías. Disney tiene una nueva princesa. Su nombre es Mérida y tiene el cabello largo, rojo y rizado. Es mucho más enredado que el suyo, pero Jasper está divirtiéndose bastante con esto. Le ha comprado varias cosas de Mérida a Victoria y la llama Princesa Victoria en lugar de Mérida.

La felicidad en su voz hacía que todo lo que era incorrecto se sintiera correcto. Ella había tenido una vida de mierda. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y Alice finalmente había encontrado un descanso.

—No puedo esperar para ver a esta nueva princesa pelirroja.

—Hmmm, pero eso no es por lo que estás llamando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito… —Me giré para ver a Bella parada en la puerta con una expresión extraña—. Eh, déjame llamarte luego. —Finalicé la llamada y caminé hacia Bella para tomar su mano y tirar de ella para poder cerrar la puerta.

—Oye, has vuelto.

Me miró fijamente con una suavidad que no esperaba. —¿Acabo de escucharte hablar con una niña sobre sus princesas?

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parada allí?

—Sip, era la sobrina de Alice, Victoria.

—¿Y hablas por teléfono con ella sobre sus muñecas? En serio no te conozco en absoluto, Edward Cullen.

Extendí la mano y agarré uno de sus largos rizos, enredándolo alrededor de mi dedo. Solo necesitaba tocarla de alguna manera. —Has vuelto —repetí.

Trató de sonreír y falló. Pude ver el pequeño temblor en su labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sabiendo que esto era sobre Seth.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó y rápidamente la quité con el dedo.

—Seth se muda. Lo necesita. Lo quiero para él. Quiero decir, él necesita vivir su vida. —Tragó con fuerza y apretó los párpados—. Sabía que se estaba mudando antes de que me lo dijera. Sólo que ver su apartamento y su nueva vida fue mucho para asimilar. Me alegro por él, pero lo voy a extrañar. Estaré perdida sin él.

Tiré de ella hacia mis brazos y enterró su cara en mi hombro. Las cálidas lágrimas salpicaron mi piel y cada gota me rompió el corazón. Arreglaría esto si supiera cómo. Solo que no sabía qué hacer para que pudiera ser mejor. Seth era su red de seguridad.

—Es sólo que —sollozó—, está avanzando. Está olvidando. —Se calló a sí misma y se apartó de mí. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y el deseo de contarme sobre Jacob. Quería que lo hiciera. Quería ser capaz de hablar con ella sobre esto. Odiaba que se sintiera como si solo tuviera a Seth para desahogarse.

—¿Qué es lo que está olvidando, Bella? —pregunté. Había evitado decir nada más sobre el hecho de que se había quitado su anillo de compromiso. Me estaba esforzando tanto para evitar que huyera de mí, pero ahora necesitaba más.

—El pasado —respondió finalmente. Dando la vuelta alcanzó el pomo de la puerta. Mierda. Iba a escapar.

—No lo hagas —le rogué—. Quédate. Habla conmigo.

No se dio la vuelta. En su lugar, abrió la puerta y salió.

 **Bella POV**

Edward no había regresado hasta después de la medianoche del domingo. La única razón por la que supe esto era porque la última vez que vi el reloj junto a mi cama decía que eran las 12:05 a.m. Poco después, me había dormido. Cuando me levanté el lunes por la mañana, Edward ya estaba afuera con las vacas. Papi lo tenía etiquetando a las que iba a enviar al corral. Había salido hacia el lago esperando que viniera a buscarme, pero después de tres horas me di cuenta de que lo había empujado demasiado lejos.

Había sido abierto conmigo desde el principio. No se había contenido ninguna de las veces en que le pregunté algo. Conocía mucho más acerca de él de lo que él sabía sobre mí. Eso era mi culpa. ¿Cómo le podía hablar sobre Jacob? ¿Cómo explicarle a otro chico que perder a Jacob me rompió? ¿Cómo lidiar con la lástima en los ojos de Edward cuando me mirara? Simplemente no creía poder manejarlo. Seth estaba avanzando pero yo no podía.

Había vuelto a llevarle a Edward una toalla y un termo de manera anónima. Obviamente no quería verme. Me había alejado de él cuando me pidió que no me marchara. El sonido de la súplica en su voz asolaba mis sueños.

No era el rudo playboy egoísta que esperaba cuando lo conocí. Edward era gentil cuando necesitaba serlo. La forma en que su voz se volvió tan dulce cuando habló con la niña por teléfono, y la forma en que me tomó voluntariamente en sus brazos sin dudarlo para consolarme cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta lo probaban.

Cuando notó que mi anillo había desaparecido me preguntó al respecto; lo ignoré y lo distraje. En ese entonces no presionó por más al respecto. Edward había soportado mucho de mi parte; ya había tenido suficiente.

Subí las piernas para envolver los brazos a su alrededor y descansar la barbilla en las rodillas. Me había vuelto tan patética en los últimos días, tratando de obtener un vistazo de Edward, que pasé más tiempo en la mecedora del porche que en cualquier otro lugar.

La grava crujió y vi el pequeño convertible rojo de Jessica Stanley detenerse en la entrada. Se había mantenido alejada más tiempo del que esperaba. Habíamos hablado muy poco sobre Edward antes de que empezáramos a beber tragos de tequila la noche que salimos.

Hoy sus botas eran de color manzana de caramelo. Casi una perfecta combinación con su auto. Probablemente sabía esto cuando las compró. Conociendo a Jessica, seguro que pidió llevar una bota fuera para comparar colores y así obtener el adecuado.

—Bueno, mírate aquí sentada en la mecedora como una señora de sesenta años —bromeó Jessica mientras se pavoneaba a través del portal y subía las escaleras.

—Es un buen lugar —respondí, uno en donde podía obtener vistazos de Edward.

Jessica Stanley frunció sus labios rojos, también una maldita combinación con sus botas, y analizó el patio. —No veo a tu malote ayudante en ningún lugar —gorjeó.

—Sabes que su nombre es Edward —espeté.

Jessica giró su mirada hacia mí. —Oooooh, irritable. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes debilidad por el sexy residente?

—No es tan mal tipo, después de todo. No se aprovechó de ti, ¿cierto?

Jessica resopló y luego se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. —Creo que probablemente es uno de esos tipos buenísimos pero muy gays. Normalmente cuando un hombre es así de guapo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mi suposición es que tiene un compañero igual de hermoso en casa. No me malinterpretes, no soy una homofóbica. Creo que sería algo bien caliente que ver. Pero es una lástima que tal perfección no batee en el equipo adecuado.

Solo acusó a Edward de ser gay porque no la folló justo después de conocerla. Quería gritarle lo poco gay que era Edward pero me controlé.

—He visto a la chica de su vida. No es gay —le informé. No tenía que saber que Alice estaba comprometida con alguien más.

Jessica frunció el ceño. —¿Tiene una novia?

Técnicamente, sí. Tenía una chica que era su amiga. (n/a: Girlfriend: su traducción literal es "chica amiga", pero el término es reconocido (y a menudo traducido) como "novia", de ahí que Bella especifique que Alice es una chica que es amiga de Edward, y no su novia.) —Han crecido juntos. Han estado juntos por años.

Jessica puso una cara triste y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ella estaba pensando en Jacob y en mí. Esta era la compasión que no quería ver en la cara de Edward. Tenía suficiente compasión de los demás. Seth fue el único que no me compadeció. Estuvo a mi lado y lloró conmigo, pero nunca sintió lástima por mí.

—Seth se va a UCLA en otoño —solté, necesitando decírselo a alguien y necesitando cambiar de tema. No estaba de humor para discutir de Jacob con ella.

—Oh, vaya. —Jessica estaba observándome muy de cerca. Esperaba que me viniera abajo y llorara. Ya lo había hecho. Durante dos días completos había llorado cada vez que pensaba en él siguiendo adelante. Estaba harta de las lágrimas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza por haber perdido a Seth. Eran lágrimas de tristeza porque había encontrado una manera de seguir adelante y yo todavía estaba atascada, incapaz de moverme más allá de Jacob.

—Así que, ¿cuándo lo averiguaste?

—La semana pasada. Me llevó a ver su nueva casa. Está arrendando un apartamento de Jefferson Parrish con su primo. Se va definitivamente el próximo mes. Necesita encontrar un empleo y acomodarse antes de empezar la escuela.

—¿Van a estar bien separados?

Lo que quería decir era si yo iba a estar bien sin él. Todo el mundo parecía entender que Seth estaba listo para seguir con su vida.

—Estaremos bien. Seth necesita vivir.

Jessica asintió. —Sí, lo necesita —se calló—. Y tú también.

Desearía saber cómo.

El estruendo de un camión nos interrumpió y Jessica se giró desde su posición en la barandilla para ver a Edward caminar por el pastizal.

—Dios, espero que esté sin camisa —susurró.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con ese deseo.

Cuando se bajó del camión, miró en nuestra dirección, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y entró en el granero. Estaba usando una camisa blanca que parecía demasiado pequeña. Me preguntaba si estaba usándola porque tenía su piercing puesto.

—Iré a hablar con él. Ya vengo —anunció Jessica mientras saltaba de la barandilla y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

¿Qué pasa si se estaba cambiando? ¿Qué pasa si ella veía su tetilla perforada? No quería que lo viera. Era mi secreto. Abrí la boca para decir cualquier cosa y detenerla, pero no tenía una excusa salvo el no querer compartirlo. ¿Cuán ridículo era eso? Observé impotente mientras Jessica Stanley se pavoneaba por el patio hacia las puertas del granero. Aparte de correr detrás de ella y lanzarla al suelo, no podía hacer nada al respecto.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Edward POV**

Logré atravesar tres días sin quebrarme e ir tras ella. No estaba seguro de por cuánto más podría esperarla. Se había alejado y quería que fuera ella la que regresara. Pero maldita sea, verla sentada ahí en el porche con sus ojos en mí, tan grandes y tristes, era más de lo que cualquier hombre podría soportar.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y me acerqué para estampar mi puño en la pared. Necesitaba conseguir sacar mi frustración de algún modo. Me importaba demasiado. Jodidamente demasiado. Esto era diferente que el preocuparme por Alice. Completamente diferente. Bella me tenía hecho un lío. Yo no me comprometía. No era un chico de una sola mujer. Me gustaba la variedad. Me gustaba no tener que responder por una mierda. Esta cosa de preocuparse era pura mierda. No necesitaba esto.

Un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió y la esperanza se extendió en mi pecho. Finalmente había regresado. Dos grandes zancadas y estaba abriendo la puerta listo para caer de rodillas y prometerle hacer cualquier mierda que quisiera que hiciera con motivo de hacerla feliz.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Jessica Stanley animadamente, mientras mi emoción se convertía en amargura.

—Jessica —respondí.

—Um, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó. Miré detrás de ella para asegurarme de que Bella no estaba de pie ahí esperando para hablar conmigo. ¿De dónde había salido Jessica, de todas formas? ¿Había estado en el porche con Bella?

—Supongo. —Retrocedí. Con esperanza de que la falta de entusiasmo en mi tono la detuviera de hacer algo estúpido.

—Um, entonces, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó, a medida que se adentraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

—Bien.

Se acercó y tomó asiento en el borde de mi cama. Por la manera en que empujaba sus pechos en mi dirección, estaba ofreciéndose para lo que fuera que yo podría querer hacer. Un par de semanas atrás, lo habría aceptado completamente. No ahora. Las cosas habían cambiado para mí.

—Lo siento, no he estado por aquí desde esa noche en el lago. Supongo que no tomo el rechazo muy bien —murmuró.

—Supongo que no —gruñí y mantuve mi distancia.

Jessica Stanley bajó sus manos para tomar el dobladillo de su camiseta y comenzar a sacársela.

—No, Jessica. No estoy interesado. Te dije antes que eres una chica agradable y realmente hermosa, pero simplemente no eres mi tipo.

Jessica se arrancó la camisa de todos modos y la arrojó hacia atrás, a la cama. Sus pechos desnudos eran bonitas, pero después de haber visto las de Bella palidecían en comparación.

—Sé sobre tu novia. No voy a decírselo a nadie —ronroneó mientras extendía su mano y comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones.

—¿Qué novia? —pregunté confundido.

Jessica Stanley me sonrió brillantemente. —Con la que has crecido toda tu vida. Bella me habló sobre ella.

¿Bella le había dicho a Jessica que tenía novia? ¿Usó a Alice como la "novia", así que de hecho no estaría mintiendo? No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. No quería que Jessica viniera hasta aquí. Había estado celosa.

No quería esperar a que ella se rindiera y viniera hasta mí. Esto ya no era sobre cualquier otro juego. Quería hablar con Bella, ahora. Necesitaba que me dijera todo. Incluso si ya sabía lo que quería decirme. Era hora de que dejara de correr y enfrentara sus miedos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Jessica Stanley, la miré ahora de pie en mi habitación, sin camisa y confundida.

—Ponte tu camisa, Jessica Stanley y aléjate.

No esperé a que me arrojara algo o a que me llamara de algún modo. Había escuchado todo eso antes. Solo quería encontrar a Bella.

Abriendo la puerta del granero, levanté la mirada hacia el porche y la encontré todavía sentada allí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e hice un gesto en dirección al lago con un levantamiento de cabeza a pesar de que estaba a kilómetro de regreso a la tierra. Esperé hasta que asintió en acuerdo y luego me dirigí hacia el camión. Era hora de que solucionáramos esta mierda.

 **Bella POV**

Tan pronto como Edward se alejó en el camión, Jessica Stanley salió dando fuertes zancadas del granero con una mueca en su rostro. Alivio se extendió sobre mí. Cuando se dirigió hasta allí, había dejado que un mal escenario tras otro se reprodujera en mi cabeza, hasta que Edward salió por las puertas del granero como si estuviera en una misión. Saber que quería que me reuniera con él en el lago hizo que las mariposas en mi estómago despertaran.

—Es un completo idiota. No sé por qué me molesto siquiera. —Jessica Stanley pasó el porche hacia su coche.

—¿Te vas? —pregunté, solo para asegurarme antes de seguir a Edward.

—Sí, tengo mierda que hacer. Te llamaré —respondió Jessica.

Una vez que salió de la entrada para coches, salté y corrí hacia el camión, pero me detuve antes de alcanzar la puerta. Girándome miré el garaje. Mi Jeep estaba allí sin usar. Me había quitado el anillo. Era mi turno de conducir mi Jeep. Lentamente, caminé en dirección al garaje. No estaba segura de sí los recuerdos resultarían ser demasiado para mí. Tecleé la clave en la puerta y se elevó y rodó hacia atrás. Mi Jeep plateado era agradable y limpio. Sabía que papá le había pagado a Seth cada semana para lavarlo y asegurarse de que arrancaba. Fingí que no sabía esto porque confrontarlos sobre ello sólo me haría recordar.

La necesidad de hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y llorar se había ido. Sólo tenía buenos recuerdos para conservar. Di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del conductor. —Supongo que es momento de conducirte de nuevo —susurré, mientras me subía detrás del volante y lo encendía. Música country resonó en la radio y sonreí pensando en Seth subiendo la música de modo que podría escucharla mientras limpiaba.

Salí de la cochera y me dirigí hasta el lago sin ningún problema. Ningún momento de intenso dolor y pérdida. Sólo mi Jeep y yo.

Vi el camión de Edward tan pronto como giré en la esquina detrás de ese viejo arce. Estaba sentado en la parte trasera esperándome. Sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa mientras aparcaba a su lado. Él nunca había visto mi Jeep. Todo lo que me había visto conducir era uno de los viejos camiones de granja de papá. Sonreí ante su expresión, luego bajé de un salto y caminé hacia él.

—Lindas ruedas —dijo cuándo me detuve frente a él.

—Gracias —respondí, antes de elevarme para sentarme en el borde de la parte trasera con él.

—En caso de que tengas curiosidad, Jessica Stanley se quitó su camiseta después de que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Nunca me acerqué y la conduje afuera. Probablemente está enojada.

No pude contener la risa. —Sí, lo está.

—¿Crees que eso es gracioso? —preguntó Edward, tratando de sonar severo pero el tono burlón en su voz era imperdible.

—Sí, lo hago.

Edward sonrió, luego bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Sabía que estaba esperando por mí. Podría haberme pedido que viniera, pero era porque todavía estaba esperando respuestas. Él las merecía.

—Estaba comprometida —comencé y no pude encontrar las palabras correctas.

Edward no me presionó sino que esperó silenciosamente a mi lado.

—Jacob murió en Bagdad hace un año y medio. —Me las arreglé para decirlo sin sofocarme.

Edward no giró su cabeza para mirarme. No había lástima y tampoco condolencias vacías. No estaba segura de qué esperaba de él, pero no era su tranquila aceptación sobre esto.

—Lo sé. Seth me lo dijo el viernes antes de tu escapada borracha.

¿Seth le había dicho? ¿Por qué?

—Pero nunca dijiste nada —dije, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Seth me había traicionado. Había roto la confianza. Sabía que no quería que Edward se enterase.

—Quería que fueras tú la que me lo dijera. —Finamente apartó la mirada del suelo y giró la cabeza para mirarme. No había lástima en sus pálidas profundidades verdes, solo entendimiento—. Era tu historia. Si querías que supiera me lo dirías. Luego cuando tú no continuaste ese día en el lago estaba enojado. Herido. Esperaba que entendieras que esto no era un juego para mí.

Él lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Ni una vez me había tratado diferente. No me había tratado con guantes de seda. Extendí el brazo y cubrí su mano con la mía. Giró la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, luego apretó.

—Cuando llegaste a mi habitación alterada la otra noche. Sabía por qué. Quería ser el que te sostuviera mientras llorabas y lidiar con el cambio venidero. Pero tú no me dejarías entrar. Nunca quise involucrarme, Bella. No hasta que lo hicieras.

Tragar era difícil con el nudo formándose en mi garganta. Necesitaba decirle más. Si íbamos a tener una aventura de verano, simplemente ser amigos, o lo que sea que termináramos siendo por los próximos dos meses. Quería que el supiera.

—Él era mi mejor amigo. Habíamos sido inseparables desde que teníamos cinco años de edad. Fue mi primer beso. Mi primera cita. —Sentí el conocido ardor en mi nariz mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que compartir esto con él—. Íbamos a envejecer juntos. Pero no regresó a casa. —Edward liberó su agarre sobre mi mano y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, presionándome contra su costado. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé que las últimas lágrimas que sabía que lloraría por Jacob Black cayeran.

No hablamos. No me preguntó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a compartir. En su lugar, simplemente me sostuvo. Sus manos frotaban mi brazo de arriba abajo suavemente y me daba un beso en la cabeza de vez en cuando. Aparte de eso, simplemente nos sentamos ahí en silencio.

Después de que dejé a Edward en el lago, regresé a casa y fui a mi habitación. La guitarra en la esquina estaba en su estuche, recordándome diariamente que una vez también fue una parte de mí. Había conseguido quitarme el anillo. Había conquistado el conducir el Jeep. Quería tocar de nuevo. Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y me acerqué a la cama, directamente frente al estuche de la guitarra. Había detestado la funda negra cuando papá la trajo a casa. Cuando había agotado mi primera guitarra, él había ido a comprarme una nueva. Quería un estuche genial. Ese sencillo estuche negro había sido tan aburrido. Jacob apareció esa noche para ver mi nueva guitarra y le dije lo descontenta que estaba con el feo estuche. Al día siguiente apareció con un par de divertidas etiquetas de coches y las puso en el estuche. Me había reído y dicho que era perfecto. Por todos los años siguientes, me trajo adhesivos de todos los lugares que visitaba, o simplemente unos al azar con los que se había cruzado y pensado que me gustarían.

Este iba a ser el obstáculo más duro, pero había perdido tanto cuando Jacob había fallecido. Quería recuperar algo de ello. Mi música era algo que extrañaba. Alcanzando la funda, la levanté y la tendí a mi lado en la cama. Abriendo la cubierta con lentitud, mi corazón aceleró su paso mientras conseguía divisar la madera lisa y la familiar púa atrapada en las cuerdas. El cuaderno en donde estaban todas mis canciones escritas estaba colocado seguramente debajo del cuello. No tocaría esas canciones. Todavía no. Pasos pequeños.

Con reverencia saqué a mi vieja amiga de su estuche forrado de terciopelo. Esta noche simplemente la afinaría. Eso sería suficiente por ahora. Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, cerré mis ojos ante el familiar sentimiento. Era como si hubiera regresado a casa. Me picaban los ojos con lágrimas no derramadas a medida que asimilaba la emoción que venía con ser capaz de sostenerla en mis brazos.

Comencé a afinarla mientras rasgaba cada cuerda. La sencilla melodía me rodeaba. El mundo a mí alrededor se desvaneció. Justo como antes, era sólo mi música y yo. Cada sentimiento que contuve dentro de mí el pasado año y medio comenzó a derramarse en la música. Toqué a través de mi dolor, mi ira, mi amargura, mi perdón y finalmente la esperanza que lentamente tomaba lugar dentro de mí.

Mis dedos fuera de práctica comenzaron a entumecerse y lentamente dejé de tocar hasta detenerme. La humedad en mi rostro me sorprendió. No eran lágrimas de tristeza. No esta vez. Esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Tal vez habría un mañana, después de todo.

El sonido de palmas aplaudiendo me sorprendió y abrí los ojos para ver a mi papá de pie en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y una sonrisa tiraba de cada esquina de su boca. —Esa es mi chica —dijo con voz ronca endurecida por la emoción—. No sabes lo bueno que fue entrar y escuchar ese sonido. —Presionó los labios fuertemente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire a través de la nariz—. Espero escuchar más de eso. —Asintió una vez con aprobación y luego se dirigió por el pasillo hasta su habitación.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Edward POV**

Metí el pequeño Jeep patea traseros de Bella en el lugar de estacionamiento reservado para mi coche. Su padre se había ido por el fin de semana a un viaje de pesca en alta mar, por lo que la traje a casa conmigo. Cuando terminara de trabajar, me ducharía, cambiaría y saldríamos. Quería que saliera conmigo esta noche y conociera a mis amigos. También la quería en mi cama. Mi agradable gran cama King size. Tenerla en mí espacio de repente parecía malditamente importante.

—¿Está justo sobre el agua? —Bella jadeó mientras yo extendía la mano por detrás de su asiento y agarraba su pequeña maleta.

—Sí, y pretendo llevarte a esa playa en tu pequeño bikini caliente mientras estemos aquí.

Sonrió satisfecha y luego abrió su puerta y salió.

Rodeé la parte trasera del Jeep, así podría agarrar su mano. La idea de ella estuviera aquí me hizo ridículamente feliz.

—Son casi las nueve. ¿Tus amigos todavía están fuera? ¿O todo estará cerrado? —preguntó mientras la conducía hacia las escaleras. Inocente chica de campo, estaba acostumbrada a que todo estuviera cerrado con la puesta de sol.

—Estamos en la playa, Bella. Hay una vida nocturna aquí. Dudo que nadie esté incluso en Live Bay todavía. La banda normalmente no comienza hasta diez.

—Oh —fue su simple respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, abrí la cerradura y recé para que Alice hubiera contratado a alguien para limpiarlo por mí.

El fresco olor a Pine Sol (n/a: Limpiador de superficies.) golpeó mi nariz y me relajé. Sabía que James lo había usado unas cuantas veces la semana pasada y no sabía lo que podría haber dejado atrás.

—Es tan grande. —Bella respiró con admiración. Miré a mí alrededor y no pensé que todo fuera tan grande, pero no iba a discutir con ella.

—Oh, y puedes ver el agua —chilló y corrió hasta la ventana con vistas al golfo.

Puse su bolsa sobre el nuevo sofá de cuero que apenas había usado desde que lo compré. Necesitaba un beso. Bella se encontraba aquí, en mi espacio personal y quería celebrarlo.

—Ven aquí —susurré mientras me acercaba por detrás de ella y le daba la vuelta para que me mirara.

Incliné la cabeza hacia abajo, así podría presionar unos cuantos besos suaves en sus labios, y luego alargué la mano y ahuequé su cara con ambas manos antes de profundizar el beso. Su boca se abrió ansiosa de buena gana y su sabor me volvió un poco loco. Siempre lo hacía. El estar tan cerca de ella solo era cada vez mejor. Sus dos manos se arrastraron hacia arriba por mi camisa, hasta que encontró la barra que había insertado de vuelta en mi pezón después de mi ducha. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría descubrirla.

Sonreí contra sus labios y se le escapó una pequeña risa. Ella pensaba que mi piercing en el pezón era travieso, y algo sobre eso la fascinaba.

Bella se echó para atrás y alzo la vista hacia mí. —¿A qué hora necesitamos irnos? —preguntó, todavía frotando su pulgar sobre mi pezón. Era un poco duro formar palabras coherentes cuando hacía eso.

—En unos treinta minutos —contesté.

Con un suspiro, dio un paso atrás para salir de mi abrazo. —Entonces necesito que me dirijas a un cuarto de baño, así puedo arreglarme y cambiarme.

—Puedes cambiarte en mi dormitorio. Incluso te ayudaré. Esto será un servicio completo—contesté. Extendiendo la mano, tomé la suya y la tiré de vuelta hacia mí.

Negando con la cabeza, retrocedió fuera de mi alcance. —Si quieres llevarme a conocer a tus amigos, entonces necesito prepararme.

—Te ves increíble con esto, pero si quieres ir a cambiarte, entonces utiliza la puerta junto a la cocina y el cuarto de baño conectado a ella.

La miré mientras agarraba su bolso y se dirigía de vuelta a mi habitación. En verdad nunca había traído a una chica aquí para esto antes. Alice no contaba, y todas las otras mujeres que habían estado en mi apartamento habían estado con alguien. No estaban aquí para vestirse en mi habitación o dormir en mi cama. Ni una sola vez, jamás, lo consideré. Traer chicas a mi espacio personal nunca me interesó.

 **Bella POV**

El aparcamiento se hallaba lleno de coches. Tiré del dobladillo de mi falda negra. No sabía cómo estarían vestidos los demás. Edward no fue de mucha ayuda en la elección de un traje. Le gustó todo lo que me probé. Él llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y una ligera camiseta ajustada de un oportuno color verde que hacia cosas increíbles con sus ojos.

Había conducido mi Jeep aquí, porque él dijo que iba a necesitarlo para aparcar. Ahora entendía por qué. Dio una vuelta alrededor retrocediendo en el estacionamiento de "sólo empleados".

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, horrorizada. No dejaría mi Jeep aquí para que lo remolcaran.

Alargó la mano y apretó mi rodilla. —Relájate, bebé. Me aseguraré de que sepan que este es mi coche. Va a estar bien.

No estaba tan segura de eso. Abrió la puerta y salió. No estaba muy bien con esto. Rodeó la parte delantera del Jeep y abrió mi puerta. —Saca tu pequeño bonito trasero de este Jeep. —Subió y deslizó sus manos sobre la parte superior de mis piernas—. O podríamos permanecer aquí un poquito más, y podría disfrutar de esta falda que decidiste llevar.

Riendo, le di una palmada en las manos. —Quiero entrar, pero estoy preocupada por mi Jeep.

Un fuerte chillido me sobresaltó y levanté la cabeza de golpe para ver a una rubia delgada con muy poca ropa y tetas realmente grandes corriendo hacia nosotros. Tenía un poco de miedo de que sus tetas fueran a salirse por la parte superior con tanto bote. ¿Qué hacía?

—¡Eddyyyyyy! —Añadió a su fuerte chillido. Insegura de quién era, esperé. Edward se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de su nombre.

—Tanya —respondió mientras ella se lanzaba dentro de sus brazos.

—Guau, chica. —Él la agarró por la cintura. No sabía sí lo hacía porque quería o porque intentaba impedir que ambos cayeran al suelo. En verdad no parecía muy estable sobre los tacones de aguja de quince centímetros de color rosa que llevaba.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó pasando sus manos por su pecho, como si estuviera lista para empezar a desnudarlo inmediatamente, aquí en el estacionamiento.

—Estoy trabajando fuera de la ciudad durante el verano. —Le cogió las manos y las apartó de su cuerpo.

Ella puso mala cara cuando él bajó sus manos a un lado y retrocedió un paso, alejándose de ella. ¿Ella iba en serio? Su labio inferior sobresalía tanto que se lo podría pisar con esos ridículos tacones.

—¿Pero estás de vuelta esta noche?

—Sí, sólo por esta noche —respondió, haciendo otro movimiento con su cuerpo hasta que su espalda quedó tocando mis piernas.

Finalmente los ojos de la rubia se alejaron de Edward y se enfocaron en mí. —Oh, ya conseguiste a alguien para la noche. —Comenzó a poner mala cara y luego una lenta sonrisa apareció. Se inclinó hacia Edward y se aseguró de frotar sus pechos por el pecho de él—. Ya sabes que no me molesta compartir. Podríamos hacer un trío. Sé cómo te gusta una chica para…

—Uh, NO. Mala idea. —Edward la interrumpió y se desplazó hacia atrás para agarrarme por la cintura, colocándome a su lado. Mantuvo su brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor de mí como si pudiera necesitarlo para alejarme del camino del mal.

—¿Por qué no? No está…

—Porque esa no es más mi escena. Sin embargo puedes hacer algo por mí. Cerciórate de que sepan que el Jeep es mío.

La chica frunció el ceño, un poco confundida, y luego asintió. —Está bien. Lo haré. ¡Pero llámame!

Edward comenzó a llevarnos hacia una puerta trasera.

—¿Quién era esa? ¿Y realmente tuviste un trío? ¿Cómo con dos chicas a la vez? —No podía creer lo que había oído. Quiero decir, sabía que la gente hablaba de ellos, pero no creía que en verdad lo hicieran. Agh.

—Esa era Tanya. Es una camarera de aquí. No vamos a discutir de mi pasada vida sexual. Cometí muchos errores, vamos a dejarlo en eso.

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta. —Así que hiciste un trío. Oh Dios mío. —Respiré mientras él suspiraba ante mi reacción y me abría la puerta para entrar.

El Edward que conocía yo y el que conocía esa chica ni siquiera parecían el mismo tipo. —Ven por aquí —dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me conducía por un pasillo hacia la música alta—. Jackdown está tocando esta noche. Tengo amigos en la banda. No son los mejores, pero tampoco los peores.

—Tienes amigos en una banda. No es de extrañar que hayas tenido tríos. —No podía dejar pasar eso. ¿Con cuántas chicas había estado en verdad?

—Ahí están —dijo con obvia emoción en su voz. Gritó por encima del ruido—. Tráeme dos. —Bajó sus ojos para mirarme—. Espera. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Coca-Cola —contesté.

Me estudió un momento y luego asintió y volvió a mirar al barman, que se encontraba de pie a una buena distancia pero esperando por su orden. —Ponme uno, y una coca-cola —gritó de nuevo.

De alguna manera el hombre lo escuchó sobre el ruido. Caminamos alrededor de los cuerpos en movimiento, en lugar de a través de ellos. No sabía qué esperar de sus amigos después de conocer a la chica de afuera. ¿Todos serian salvajes como ella? ¿Fue un error venir aquí?

—Edward ha llegado —anunció un tipo rubio de aspecto surfista con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Ya encontró una nena, y el condenado lo hizo bien. —El rubio me guiñó un ojo.

—Bella, el idiota que necesita un corte de pelo es James. Él es también el mismo idiota que te silbó el día que vino la pandilla—me informó Edward, inclinándose hacia abajo para no tener que gritar.

—Bella —repitió James—. Te recuerdo ahora. Ese día no pude echarte una buena mirada desde la distancia, pero mis instintos estaban en lo correcto.

—Se golpeó la cabeza cuando era un bebé. Ignóralo —susurró Edward, haciéndome reír.

—Hola, Bella, soy Rose —se presentó a sí misma una curvilínea rubia platino con un par de labios rechonchos que jamás había visto. Parecía lo suficientemente agradable.

—Hola, es un placer conocerte —contesté. Era oficial, cada mujer que Edward conocía era rubia y tenía un conjunto de doble Ds.

—Este es mi marido, Emmet —me informó, y pasé mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos divertidos de un largo, musculoso y tatuado tipo de risos negros. No tenía un mal aspecto si te gustaba el look motero.

—¿Vienen Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Edward mientras examinaba la casa llena.

—Esta noche no. Jasper está tomando algunos cursos de verano en línea, así que Alice se ha quedado en casa con él —respondió Rose.

—¿Quieres bailar? —La boca de Edward se encontraba tan cerca de mi oído que la calidez de su aliento me hizo temblar. Me volví a mirar la pista de baile y a todas aquellas personas moviéndose de una manera que nunca había visto; me intimidó.

—La verdad es que no —dije, volviendo mi mirada hacia él. Podía decir que se sentía decepcionado. Este no era mi ambiente, y temía que él iba a desear no haberme traído nunca antes de que la noche hubiera terminado.

—Está bien —dijo a través de una sonrisa forzada.

—Toma, siéntate. Acabo de ver a alguien que me necesita. —James se puso de pie y sacó su taburete vacío para mí. Me giré para echarle un vistazo a Edward y él asintió para que me sentara. Si no iba a bailar, supongo que imaginó que podría ponerme cómoda.

—Pensé que Edward trabajaba en una granja durante todo el verano. ¿Dónde te recogió? —preguntó Rose, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa, así podría oírla.

—Trabaja en la granja de mi papá —expliqué. Sus ojos se ensancharon y los desplazó hacia Edward.

—Déjalo ir, Rose. Esto es diferente. —Fue su seca respuesta fría ante su mirada interrogativa.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz se apagó mientras miraba de vuelta hacia mí. El repentino escrutinio me tenía pensando que a lo mejor la pista de baile era una opción más segura.

—¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? —le pregunté a Rose, necesitando alguna excusa para ir a tomar una respiración profunda y relajarme. Sabía que debía de parecer tan tensa como me sentía.

—Vamos, te mostraré —dijo Rose, levándose de su taburete.

—Estaré de vuelta en un minuto —le dije a Edward mientras seguía rápidamente a Rose.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡HASTA MAÑANA!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Edward POV**

Esperaba que Rose mantuviera la boca cerrada. Debería haberme ofrecido a acompañar a Bella al baño. Lo último que necesitaba era que Rose compartiera mi mierda con Bella. Pensé que traerla aquí para que conociera a todos se sentiría bien. En cambio, me sentía nervioso. Ver a Tanya en el estacionamiento fue una bandera de advertencia. Bella no conocía al verdadero yo, y si descubría exactamente cuán jodido estaba, huiría definitivamente esta vez.

—Tengo que saberlo, hombre, ¿de verdad estás viendo a alguien, como, con regularidad? Quiero decir, es la maldita hija del granjero. No es como si pudieras follarla y dejarla. Entones, ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo?

Emmet fruncía el ceño; no podía decidir si era por la inocencia que goteaba Bella o si le preocupaba que arruinara mi beca.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —espeté, deseando que se metiera en sus asuntos.

—¿Estás trabajando en qué? ¿Acostarte con ella?

Mi cabeza comenzó a latir y mis manos se convirtieron en puños. Levanté la mirada hacia Emmet. —No es así —siseé entre dientes.

Emmet se inclinó hacia atrás y me estudió. Luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente y dejó salir un silbido bajo. —Maldición. Creí que nunca vería el día.

—¿Ver el día de qué? —preguntó James mientras dejaba una cerveza y Coca-Cola en la mesa—. Por cierto, esos son tuyos —dijo, empujando la cerveza hacia mí.

—Creo que Edward se ha ido y tiene verdaderos sentimientos por otra chica que no es Alice. —Emmet arrastró las palabras en un tono divertido.

James giró la cabeza y me miró. —¿Qué? ¿Vas en serio con la morena? Bueno, mierda. Esperaba que compartieras.

—No —gruñí en advertencia, y James cerró la boca antes de que pudiera salir con más mierda que sólo me molestara.

—¡EDWARD! ¡Estás aquí! —Jane Whitlock, la hermana pequeña de Jasper, vino hasta la mesa toda sonrisas y ojos vidriosos. Genial, Jasper estaría enojado si supiera que Jane estaba bebiendo. Tendría que llamar a Alice antes de irme.

—Baila conmigo, Edward —demandó, tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia la pista de baile. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Jane en una chica fiestera? Siempre la conocí por ser la clásica chica buena.

—Está borracha —dije, mirando a James con el ceño fruncido.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. —Sólo ve a bailar con ella. Al menos si baila contigo estará segura. Le he estado sacando buitres de encima toda la maldita noche. Estoy cerca de llamar a Jasper. Ser niñera no es mi maldito trabajo.

Me perdía de algo aquí pero seguí hasta la pista de baile con Jane. Me llevó al medio de la pista y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Luego comenzó a moverse de una forma por la que su hermano podría matar a alguien.

Sí, necesitaría llamar a Alice. Si mantenía esta mierda con otros chicos esta noche, se iba a despertar en la casa de algún extraño.

—Te extrañé —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, luego cacareó una risa mientras se daba la vuelta frente a mí y tiraba los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, no eras un gran fan mía —respondí.

—¡Oh, no! Siempre he sido tu fan. —Recorrió una uña por mi cara y a través de mi labio inferior. Sus ojos fijos en mi boca. Mierda.

—No eres de beber, Jane. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Necesitaba distraerla porque estaba seguro como el infierno que no iba a dejar que me besara. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Bella ya pensaba demasiado en el hecho de que había hecho un trío. Si me veía besándome con otra chica estaba bastante seguro de que perdería cualquier oportunidad de que me viera como algo más que un jugador.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que siempre me pregunté, Edward? —preguntó Jane, apoyándose en mí. Di un paso atrás y ella comenzó a moverse, así que la tomé por la cintura para estabilizarla.

—¿Qué sería eso, Jane? —Comencé a escanear la multitud buscando a alguien que me salvara.

—Cómo se siente besar al famoso Edward Cullen. Las chicas caen sin pensar a tus pies. Debes estar haciendo algo bien. —Se puso de puntas de pie y me moví rápido hacia atrás. Si se caía sobre su culo borracho, se lo merecía. La chica no debería salir sola así.

—No le diré a Jasper —prometió mirándome fijamente—. Podemos salir a mi auto. Nadie nos verá.

Miré hacia la mesa. Necesitaba la ayuda de James, ahora. Sus ojos miraban directamente a nosotros y no parecía contento.

—Ayúdame —modulé.

Las manos de Jane se encontraban fijas detrás de mi cuello de nuevo. —Sabes que lo quieres. Los chicos malos como tú quieren hacerlo donde sea que puedan.

¡Santa MIERDA! ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Comprobé para ver si James se encontraba cerca cuando lo vi acercarse entre la multitud. Nos alcanzó y envolvió las manos en la cintura de Jane. —Vamos, Jane. Te llevaré a casa.

—Noooooo. No eres mi padre. Aléjate, James. —Se estiró hacia mí y di un paso atrás.

—Tiene razón. Necesitas ir a casa.

—¿Pero no quieres llevarme afuera, solos? —preguntó con voz herida.

James movió la mirada hacia mí y la mirada asesina en sus ojos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. El tipo nunca se enojaba. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a todos esta noche?

—Su idea. No mía. Tengo una cita —le recordé.

James sonrió y asintió hacia algo detrás de mí. —Puede que estés equivocado en eso. Ella parece estar divirtiéndose sin ti.

Bella bailaba con algún tipo. Un desconocido al azar. Le pedí bailar y me rechazó pero, ¿este tipo sale de la nada y baila con él?

 **Bella POV**

—Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí. Cuando me giré después de pedir mi bebida y te vi en la mesa creí que alucinaba.

Sam Uley era uno de los amigos más cercanos que Jacob tuvo en la secundaria. Cuando vino a la mesa, estuve tan feliz de ver una cara conocida. Edward se había ido a bailar con otra rubia. No debería enojarme porque me pidió bailar y le dije que no, llena de miedo. A pesar de todo, estaba enojada. Herida. Celosa.

—Lentamente estoy comenzando a salir de nuevo. Seth se va el mes que viene a UCLA.

Sam frunció el ceño. —¿En serio? ¿Estás bien con eso?

¿Por qué era esa la reacción instantánea de todos? ¿Creían que no sobreviviría sin él?

—Estoy feliz por él. Es hora de que regrese a su vida. Estamos en una pausa desde hace tiempo.

Sam asintió en acuerdo. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. —¿Te apetece un baile lento? No muerdo —bromeó.

Sólo bailé lentos con Jacob. Comencé a decir que sí cuando Sam dio un paso hacia atrás. Confundida, levanté la mirada hacia él y estaba enfocado en algo detrás de mí.

—Buena idea. Continúa. Aléjate de ella.

El gruñido de rabia de Edward me sobresaltó y me giré para verle mirando fijamente a Sam. ¿Qué hacía? —¡EDWARD! Déjalo —demandé—. ¡No te vayas a ningún lado, Sam!

La expresión furiosa de Edward se movió hacia mí. —¿Conoces su nombre de pila ahora? ¿Esto es lo que buscabas? ¿Un niño de mamá elegante, con malditos buenos modales?

Mi sangre hervía. Nunca estuve así de enojada en mi vida. Me acerqué hasta que estuve tan cerca del rostro de Edward como podía.

—No es de tu incumbencia con quien bailo. Te puedes disculpar con Sam o me voy —grité.

Edward sonrió, pero el brillo de ira seguía en sus ojos. —No me disculparé con nadie, corazón.

Quería gritar, golpearlo en el pecho y llorar porque no era quien yo creía. No era el chico dulce que llegué a conocer en las pasadas dos semanas. Debería despedirme de Sam pero no podía. Estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. Así que corrí.

Oí a Edward gritar mi nombre mientras empujaba entre la multitud, pero no miré hacia atrás. Mostró sus verdaderos colores esta noche. Había creído sus actos pero no pasaría de nuevo. Mi pecho dolía y el sentimiento de soledad que estuve superando lentamente volvió a filtrarse. Abrí el primer par de puertas que encontré y corrí hacia el estacionamiento. Aquí no era donde aparqué mi Jeep. Las lágrimas que intenté contener finalmente comenzaron a caer y mi visión se nubló. Odiaba esto. Sólo quería irme a casa. Quería acurrucarme entre las mantas y estar segura. No más dolor. No más decepción.

Comencé a caminar. Dando vueltas por el edificio hasta encontrar mi Jeep. Quizás lo podía encontrar antes de que alguien saliera y me viera así. Odiaba parecer débil.

—¡BELLA! —gritó Edward detrás de mí. Quería correr pero usaba tacones y caminaba sobre grava. Terminaría cayendo en una pila si lo intentaba. Aun así, no tenía que parar. Si quería hablarme, entonces podía hacerlo mientras caminaba. Así sería más fácil ignorarlo.

—Bella —repitió nuevamente mi nombre mientras me alcanzaba. No giré la cabeza para reconocerlo.

—Lo siento. Te vi con ese tipo y estallé. No pensé en tus sentimientos; me preocupaba que te tocara. No quería que lo hiciera. Me equivoqué. —El tono suplicante en su voz era un poco más potente de lo que hubiera pensado. Dejé de caminar, pero seguí mirando hacia adelante. Tenía miedo de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Si estaba tan arrepentido como parecía, entonces sus ojos me lo dirían y me derretiría. Maldita fuera su hermosa cara.

—Sam era amigo de Jacob. No un extraño que conocí en el bar.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro pesado. —Jodeeeeer.

—Estabas bailando con una chica. No entiendo cómo verme bailar con un chico era diferente.

Los dedos de Edward se envolvieron en mi brazo. —Por favor, Bella, mírame.

Era bastante bueno en la cosa de rogar. Su voz incluso bajó a un murmullo sexy. Maldición.

Me moví y lo miré de frente. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se veían desesperados.

—Soy un idiota. Lo sé. Lo siento. Nunca debí haberte tratado así.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué hay de Sam?

Edward frunció el ceño. —No lo toqué.

—Pero fuiste rudo con él.

Edward tiró suavemente de mi brazo para jalarme hacia él. —La chica con la que bailaba era Jane Whitlock. Es la hermana pequeña de Jasper Whitlock, el prometido de Alice. Estaba borracha y no es normal en ella. Bailé con ella porque me preocupaba quién la agarraría si yo le decía que no.

Entonces estaba siendo amable. No era lo que esperaba.

—Bien. Entiendo eso —respondí.

—¿Volverás a entrar? —preguntó mientras acunaba los costados de mi cara con su mano.

—¿Te disculparás con Sam?

La expresión suave de Edward se volvió dura por sólo un momento. Luego las comisuras de su boca se elevaron. —Probablemente no.

—Entonces no volveré a entrar —respondí.

La cara de Edward cayó. —Pero no tuve la oportunidad de bailar contigo.

Ahora que Sam había conseguido que bailara entre esa masa de gente, me decepcionaba un poco de no ser capaz de bailar con Edward.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un baile.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Antes de salir corriendo y esconderme donde no puedan encontrarme… =0S**

 **Me encanta el hecho de que Edward quiere a Bella en serio. Pero la vida pasada de Eddie y los malos entendidos siguen causando problemas. Pero lo resolvieron… por el momento.**

 **NO me gusta dejarlas en ascuas, peeeeeeeero…. Ya veremos qué pasa….**

 **Hasta mañana**

 **Elisse**

 **PD**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, sus favorites, sus follows y lo más importante, por seguir allí a pesar de todos mis líos. LAS QUIERO….**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Edward POV**

La opresión en mi pecho finalmente se calmó para el momento en que llevé a Bella hacia el interior de las puertas de Live Bay. Ver su rostro surcado de lágrimas sólo empeoró el pánico. Sí, ella realmente presionó, yo tenía que regresar aquí y encontrar al chico para disculparme. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera para conseguir que me perdonara.

La llevé al Jeep así ella podría coger su bolso y arreglar su rostro antes de que regresáramos dentro. También me aseguré de conseguir un buen y largo beso. Sólo para sentirla segura en mis brazos y no huyendo de mí, ese había sido el mayor alivio. El hecho de que sabía a labial de caramelo del que se puso, era un extra.

Noté a una chica que estaba bastante seguro de haberla jodido antes, haciendo su camino hacia nosotros. Realmente no quería que nada más de mi pasado fuese expuesto a Bella esta noche. Ya había tenido su cuota de mierda de Edward. Fue un milagro que no insistiera en que la llevara a casa. Alcanzándola, tomé su mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. El simple hecho de que me dejara hacer esto, me hizo sentir como un afortunado hijo de puta.

Levanté las manos juntas y le di la vuelta mientras se reía y luego la puse cerca de mí. —Mmmm... Hueles bien —le susurré al oído mientras encajaba su cuerpo lo más cerca que se pudiera contra el mío. Sus manos se arrastraron hasta mi pecho, hasta que su mano izquierda sintió el piercing bajo mi camisa. Sonriéndome, corrió su dedo pulgar ahí, antes de deslizar ambas manos detrás de mi cuello.

—Son sólo los piercings los que te ponen caliente o también te gustan los tatuajes, porque tengo uno asesino justo debajo de mi bóxer, y dejaré que lo sientas después, si tú quieres —bromeé. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock, hasta que vio la sonrisa burlona en mi cara. Su risa era justo lo que necesitaba para hacer que el desastre que había sido la noche, se volviera mucho mejor.

—Eres un chico malo. —Jaló el cabello que rozaba mi cuello.

—Puedo ser muy malo. No has visto nada aún —murmuré, inclinando la cabeza para poder morder la suave piel de su cuello.

—No estoy segura de poder mantenerte el ritmo. Soy extremadamente inexperta. Somos de planetas completamente diferentes cuando se trata de experiencia sexual. —Su respiración era trabajosa mientras lamía y besaba diferentes puntos clave en su hombro y clavícula.

—No he dicho nada sobre sexo, Bella. —Sonreí antes de besar su mandíbula—. Tú eres la traviesa que trajo al sexo a colación.

Ver subir y bajar su pecho rápidamente me mareó un poco. Quería bailar, pero maldición si no quería también llevar su culo de regreso a mi cama.

El ritmo de la música cambió y le di la vuelta y presioné su espalda contra mí. Tomé sus dos manos y las envolví alrededor de mi cuello. —Esta es una muy buena vista —le susurré al oído.

Se tensó desde la nueva posición. Esto era algo nuevo para ella. Deslicé mis manos por su caja torácica y moví mis caderas contra ella al ritmo de la música. Poco a poco empezó a sentir la música. Cerró los ojos y apreté mis manos contra sus huesos de la cadera y moví su cuerpo con el mío.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado y me aproveché de su cuello expuesto. Olvidando la sala llena de gente y la banda tocando una de mis canciones favoritas, disfruté de sostener a Bella mientras se dejaba llevar con lo que sentía. Ningún pensamiento o precaución. Era algo hermoso para ver.

Bella pensaba que era la inexperta, pero no lo era. Yo lo era. Bella sabía lo que se sentía tener a alguien en sus brazos para cuidar. Sabía lo que se sentía estar herida cuando lo herían y desear hacerlo feliz. Sabía lo que se sentía el ser tocada y besada por alguien que no era una aventura de una noche.

El sexo con Bella no sería sólo sexo para mí. Nunca sería eso. Sería... más. Mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé. ¿Estaba listo para eso?

La música cambió y Bella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en los labios antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. —Eso fue divertido.

Bajé la cabeza para darle un beso más profundo. Tener esa conexión con ella fue incluso diferente para mí. —Sí, fue divertido —contesté después de conseguir su sabor en mis labios—. ¿Estás interesada en conocer a la banda?

Levantó la vista hacia el escenario como si Jackdown anunciara su separación. —Sí, claro.

—Te lo advierto ahora, Cayo es el típico cantante principal. Él piensa que todo lo que tiene que hacer es sonreír y las chicas dejarán caer sus bragas. Me voy a asegurar de que entienda que estás fuera de los límites, pero aun así hará comentarios sugestivos. Lo llevaré afuera y golpearé su culo si es necesario.

Bella se rió. Pensó que bromeaba. Obviamente no había conocido a un cantante. Sólo esperaba que Cayo realmente no me molestara. Dependía de que tan drogado esté.

 **Bella POV**

Edward me llevó de regreso a la mesa en la que estuvimos antes. Había mucha más gente alrededor. Otra mesa fue agregada a un costado. Los miembros de la banda que noté anteriormente se reunieron alrededor de la otra mesa y le gritaban sus órdenes al barman. Rose reía y empujaba al cantante principal sin camisa. Él estaba sentado en su regazo sacudiendo su cabello sudoroso sobre ella. Me sorprendía un poco que su marido de aspecto rudo, no estuviese molesto por eso. Entonces, el cantante levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Vi el parecido al instante. Sus ojos eran del mismo color y la forma exacta que los de Rose. También tenían bocas similares.

—Tal vez le dé una paliza sólo por la forma en la que lo estás mirando —gruñó Edward a mi lado. Sorprendida por su tono molesto, volví mi atención a él.

—¿Qué?

Le gruñía al sujeto sin camisa con un muy sudado cabello.

—¿Edward?

Finalmente rompió la intensa mirada que tenía con el cantante y me miró. —¿Sí?

—Lo miraba porque estoy sorprendida de que estuviese sentado en el regazo de Rose, entonces vi su cara y noté el parecido. Eso fue todo.

Su ceño se alivió. —De acuerdo, bien.

—El convicto está de regreeeso —dijo el cantante con voz cantarina.

—Bella, el matón en el regazo de Rose es su hermano, Cayo. Y Cayo, esta es Bella, mantén tu mierda lejos —dijo Edward a modo de introducción.

Las cejas rubias de Cayo se dispararon y saltó del regazo de su hermana sorprendiéndome. —Miieerda. ¿Edward Cullen ha sido atrapado? Di que no hermano. Di que no es jodidamente así. —El asombro en la voz de Cayo era un poco inquietante. ¿Era realmente tan difícil para todos creer que Edward estaba en una cita? ¿Con una chica que no quería compartir?

—¿Qué es esto que oigo? —El bajista sin camisa que cantó un par de canciones, se inclinó sobre la mesa con un trago de algo en la mano. Todo su pecho y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes.

—Eso —dijo Cayo apuntando hacia nosotros con la mano con la que sostenía su cerveza—. Edward no la compartirá. Tu horrible cara no estará disfrutando ni sacando ventaja de la cara bonita de Edward esta noche. Él tiene a su mujer. No va a coquetear con nadie para compartir contigo.

Edward se tensó a mi lado. No tuve que preguntar por qué.

—Bella, ese idiota es Aro. Toca el bajo y se pone a cantar cuando Cayo comparte el centro de atención.

Lo había notado antes, cuando estaba sentada en la mesa. Mirar a alguien que sabía tocar el bajo era siempre interesante para mí.

—Eres bueno. Estoy impresionada por el hecho de que puedas lograr asimilar a Flea.

Cayo y Aro se congelaron.

—¿Sabes quién es el bajista de los Red Hot Chili Peppers? —me preguntó Aro. La conmoción en su rostro me hizo sonreír.

—Sí, lo sé. Flea es uno de los grandes en mi opinión. Pero Jon Paul Jones es mi favorito por siempre —contesté.

Aro estrelló su chupito aún lleno sobre la mesa y algo del contenido salpicó alrededor. —¡Santa mierda! Sabe quién es el bajista de Led jodido Zeppelin.

Desvió la mirada asombrada hacia Edward. —Haré lo que sea hombre. Sólo déjame tenerla, ¿por favor?

El brazo de Edward se aferró a mi cintura y me acercó más a su lado. —No sucederá. Retrocede.

—Mierda hombre, ¿sabes cuantas chicas de las que he conocido saben siquiera qué demonios es un bajista? ¡NINGUNA! ¡Malditamente NINGUNA! ¿Dónde la obtuviste? También quiero una.

Edward rió a mi lado. —Lo siento, hombre. No va a suceder.

—Tal vez podrías ir a una escuela de música y conocer chicas que saben cómo tocar el bajo. Por lo general las que recoges en los bares sólo saben cómo bajar la cremallera a tus pantalones —informé.

La mesa entera estalló en carcajadas. Edward me dio un beso en la cima de mi cabeza y apretó mi costado.

—Bien, diablos ahora yo quiero una —intervino Cayo.

—Deberías traerla más seguido, Edward. Me gusta esta —dijo Rose sonriéndome.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "esta"? —preguntó Aro antes de vaciar su chupito—. Nunca ha habido otra que él haya mantenido por más de un par de horas.

—Es suficiente. No estoy de humor para evitar que sus culos sean azotados por Edward esta noche. Si decide hacerlos callar, lo voy a dejar —habló Emmet por primera vez.

—Él sabe que estamos bromeando. —Cayo me lanzó una sonrisa arrogante y me guiñó un ojo.

—Miieerda, no estoy bromeando. La quiero —dijo Aro antes de tomar otro chupito de una camarera.

—¡MARCUS! —gritó Cayo a la multitud. Me di cuenta que las chicas con demasiado maquillaje y no la suficientemente ropa, flotaban a nuestro alrededor como buitres. ¿Esperaban a que uno de los miembros de la banda las notara?

Un tipo con el pelo largo, peinado con una cresta y pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados, se aproximó con una chica en cada brazo. Ninguna de ellas parecía mayor de diecisiete. Estaba más que segura de que no eran legales.

—Por favor dime que chequeaste su identificación —gimió Aro con molestia.

—Confío en ellas. Las dos tienen dieciocho años, ¿no es cierto, chicas?

Las chicas asintieron al unísono.

—Claro que sí —murmuró Edward a mi lado.

El nuevo chico finalmente miró en nuestra dirección y su mirada se centró de Edward a mí y de regreso a Edward. —¿Ya elegiste una para la noche?

Edward hizo un sonido de disgusto con su garganta. —Bella, éste es Marcus, el baterista. Marcus, ella es Bella, mi cita. —La mirada de advertencia en los ojos de Edward no pasó desapercibida por mí.

La expresión de sorpresa de Marcus era algo a lo que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme. ¿Si era tan loco que para Edward tener una cita con una sola chica, entonces por qué está conmigo? ¿Si nos acostamos, eso será todo? ¿Terminaría conmigo? ¿Me engañé pensando que era un buen tipo? Porque sabía que él no era exactamente un buen tipo.

—Que me condenen —fue la respuesta de Marcus.

—Sí, ya sabíamos que estabas condenado. Incluso antes de que decidieras salir con dos estudiantes de primer año de la secundaria. —Cayo arrastró las palabras en un tono divertido.

—Te dije que tienen dieciocho —insistió Marcus.

—Estaremos en dos —los interrumpió Aro y se tomó lo último de su chupito. ¿Cuántos había bebido durante su descanso de cinco minutos?—. Vuélvela a traer —le dijo Aro a Edward y luego me guiñó un ojo.

—Lo siento por él. Pero desataste un cierto conocimiento estelar en los bajistas famosos. Eso es como porno para Aro —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Eran entretenidos —le aseguré.

Me atrajo hacia él y me estudió un momento.

—¿Quieres decirme cómo sabes de bajistas?

¿Estaba dispuesta a compartir eso con él? Yo sólo había tocado mi acústica una vez la otra noche. Compartir más de Jacob con Edward se sentía mal. Si Edward está solo en mi vida por el verano entonces, ¿quiero darle tanto de mí? Si yo hubiese imaginado que habría más para nosotros, eso le pondría fin a esta noche. Edward no se comprometía. Yo era sólo una aventura de verano.

Me encogí de hombros. —Me gustan las guitarras, supongo.

No se lo tragó. Podía verlo en sus ojos, pero tampoco me presionó.

—¿Estás lista para irte? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que lo estoy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy….**

 **LOQUIBELL: A mi también me gusta el fic y ya que tengo DEMASIADO tiempo libre mejor lo aprovecho antes de comenzar la universidad.**

 **Marieisahale: Esta celoso pero lo aclararon rápido… además el Edward celoso me encanta.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu review me encanta que te guste mucho esta historia también en una de mis favoritas.**

 **Nadiia 16: Noooooooo lo hago a propósito….. Bueno un poquito. =0P Pero no te preocupes que vienen muchos momentos buenos, no tan buenos y algunos picantes.**

 **YouHysteriaMyHysteria: Todavía quedan varias cosas por resolver y alguna que otra sorpresita.**

 **Leilaamt: Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que mi propósito es actualizar diario hasta el final dela historia.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews no saben lo mucho que me anima leerlos y lo feliz que me hacen. Si me olvide de alguna, háganmelo saber sin miedo. Exceptuando a mi Eddie, no muerdo… =0P**

 **Un abrazo, un besote y hasta mañana**

 **Elisse**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ****Aviso mini lemmon abajo****

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Edward POV**

No había dicho mucho en el camino de vuelta a mi departamento. Bella era cautelosa. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer día, cuando básicamente me llamó prostituto. Era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella. Y había estado progresando, hasta esta noche. Me contó sobre Jacob. La sostuve mientras lloró. Creí que eso había formado un lazo de confianza entre nosotros.

Incluirla en mi mundo había deshecho todo el trabajo duro que me había costado probarme a mí mismo ante ella. Si no tenía chicas lanzándose sobre mí y hablando sobre tríos, tenía a mis amigos actuando como si utilizara a las chicas como objetos desechables. Había querido que mis amigos la conociesen. Había querido que me conociese antes de que tuviese una verdadera probadita de lo que era mi vida. Ahora, sólo quería devolverla al campo para que pudiésemos vivir en nuestro pequeño capullo, dónde mi pasado no estaba allí para atormentarme.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —La pregunta de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada del punto en el piso que había estado mirando para ver a Bella de pie en la puerta, luciendo un par pequeños pantalones de pijama rosados con puntitos y una blusa a juego. Era la cosa más sexy que jamás haya visto.

—¿Eh? —Logré preguntar en medio de la neblina de lujuria que me había rodeado. No usaba sujetador. Tragué con fuerza cuando sus pezones saltaron ante mi atención y se apretaron contra la fina tela de seda.

—No dijiste ni una palabra durante todo el camino desde el bar. Creí que tal vez te habías enojado conmigo por algo.

¿Enojado con ella? ¿Qué?

Aparté los ojos de sus senos y me enfoqué en su preocupado rostro. —No, no estoy enojado contigo. Sólo tenía algunas cosas en mi mente.

Apoyó su peso sobre el otro pie y se mordió el interior de su mejilla con nerviosismo.

—Ven aquí —la invité, palmeando el espacio al borde de la cama, junto a mí.

Vino de buena gana. Intenté enfocarme en su rostro para hacerla sentir menos nerviosa. Pero al demonio si esos shorts que apenas cubrían su trasero no me distraían. Se sentó a mi lado, cerrando las manos en puños sobre sus piernas. Estiré mi brazo y cubrí sus manos con la mía.

—Relájate, Bella. No estoy molesto contigo. Me siento frustrado conmigo mismo.

Inclinó su rostro hacia un lado y me miró. Los sedosos mechones de su cabello cubrían sus hombros desnudos. ¿Alguna vez había notado lo sexy que podían ser unos hombros al descubierto?

—¿Por qué estas frustrado contigo mismo?

Porque estoy jodido y ahora lo sabes.

—Esta noche no salió tan bien como había esperado. No tengo una reputación muy estelar y al parecer todos los que me conocían querían cerciorarse de que te enteraras de lo sórdido que era mi pasado.

Sus hombros se relajaron y se inclinó hacia mí para golpear mi brazo con su hombro. —Sabes que nunca pensé que tuvieras una reputación estelar, ¿no? —Su tono juguetón me hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca pensaste que era el primero en la lista para ser el próximo Papa? Maldición, creí tenerte engañada.

Bella se rió, sentándose sobre sus piernas para mirarme. —Sí, todo eso de conducir bajo influencia del alcohol me dio esa impresión.

—Te crees muy graciosa, ¿verdad? —Me apoyé contra mis codos para así poder verla completa. También porque desde aquí tenía una muy buen vista de su trasero, que ahora que sus shorts se habían subido algunos centímetros, me permitían ver la curva inferior de sus perfectamente redondas nalgas.

—Me divertí esta noche. Tus amigos son muy interesantes.

Al único amigo que ella había tenido allí, yo lo había amenazado.

—En verdad lamento lo de tu amigo. Estallé.

Su ceño se frunció un poco, luego se encogió de hombros. —Ya te disculpaste por eso y te perdoné, pero en el futuro, si pudieses abstenerte de amenazar gente por mí, sería muy agradable.

No respondí, ya que eso probablemente no sucedería. Si ella estuviese con algún otro chico, yo vería rojo. No tenía sentido que hiciera promesas que no podía cumplir.

—En serio me gusta ese pijama. —Cambié de tema y estiré la mano para acariciar el borde de sus shorts. No podía seguir viendo su trasero sin al menos tocarlo.

Tembló y tensó los labios. ¿Qué tan inocente era? Había estado con Jacob por una eternidad. Estuvieron comprometidos. Ciertamente no era virgen. Ningún chico podría soportar toda la secundaria sin tener algo de acción. No quería saber todo lo que había hecho con él. No podía soportar las imágenes en mi cabeza de algún otro tipo tocándola, aunque el chico estuviera muerto. Considerando que ni siquiera podía contar el número de chicas con las que había estado, era jodido que me importara que ella hubiese estado con un solo chico. Pero yo no había amado a ninguna de esas chicas. Ella había amado a Jacob. Eso marcaba la diferencia. Al menos en mi mente, era así.

—Quiero… Quiero hacer cosas, esta noche. Es decir, quiero hacer más de lo que hemos hecho —tartamudeó, y su rostro se encendió con un ligero tono de rosa—. Pero no estoy segura de estar lista para, ya sabes… sexo.

Me senté y cerré la distancia entre nosotros. La verdad era que yo tampoco me encontraba seguro de estar listo para el sexo. Para mí esta vez sería diferente. Me aterraba. El sexo y las emociones nunca se mezclaban en el pasado, pero hacía tanto que no había estado con nadie, que no estaba muy seguro de poder detenerme si llegábamos muy lejos. No acostumbraba a detenerme y mucho menos a que me dijeran que no.

Pero esta era Bella. Podía hacerlo por Bella.

Deslicé una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra entre los mechones de su cabello. —Sólo haremos lo que tú quieras hacer. Nos detendremos cuando quieras que nos detengamos —murmuré al hacer descender mi boca hasta la suya. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se reunió con mi boca impaciente.

 **Bella POV**

Aunque ya para este momento había besado a Edward varias veces, aún por momentos perdía todo pensamiento cuando sus suaves y carnosos labios tocaban los míos. Sus besos siempre se deslizaban con suavidad sobre mi boca y nunca parecía repetir el mismo movimiento. Besaba y chupaba, y dejaba pequeñas lamidas con sólo un movimiento de su lengua. En verdad le gustaba chupar mi labio inferior y pasaba mucho tiempo saboreándome. O al menos, así se sentía. Besó un camino a lo largo de mi mandíbula bajando hasta mi cuello. Quería que fuera más abajo. Cuando se detuvo para jugar con la curva de mi cuello, tuve que apretar los dientes para evitar rogarle que siguiera bajando. Un quejido se me escapó, y probablemente debía sentirme avergonzada, pero comenzó a viajar hasta las cimas de mis pechos, así que en vez de eso, me sentí agradecida. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera continuar era bienvenida. Mis pechos ya sabían lo que venía. Se estremecían en anticipación.

Sus manos acariciaron mi estómago, exaltándome. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme cuando jadeé. No preguntó pero podía ver la inquietud en su rostro. Asentí y él movió la blusa del pijama por mi pecho y levanté los brazos para que pudiese quitármela por completo.

La manera hambrienta en la que miraba mis senos desnudos sólo hizo que el estremecimiento se intensificara. Quería quitarle la camisa. Quería sentir su cálida piel contra la mía.

Antes de que pudiese distraerme con su boca, alcé su camisa y, con su ayuda, se la quité rápidamente. El anillo en su pezón que había sentido anteriormente sólo me excitó aún más. Comencé a impulsarme hacia adelante cuando Edward se inclinó sobre mí y me obligó a recostarme mientras cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Por mucho que me guste ver tu pequeña lengüita lamiendo mi pezón, esta vez quiero saborearte primero. —Su voz era baja y áspera.

Acaricié su cabello mientras inclinaba su boca hasta mi seno e introducía uno de mis pezones dentro de su boca. Con cada tirón de su boca, perdía más y más mis pensamientos. Quería más. La temperatura entre mis piernas comenzaba a tornarse incómoda. Me froté, necesitando algo de alivio. Edward movió una mano sobre mi estómago y deslizó sus dedos dentro de la pretina de mis shorts. Deslizó sus dedos arriba y abajo, sólo provocando que mi necesidad se hiciera aún mayor. Me encontraba muy cerca de rogarle que me diera más. Dejó de jugar con mis shorts y su mano se alejó. Mi pequeño lloriqueo de frustración sólo le hizo sonreír.

Movió su peso hacia un lado y luego su mano estuvo sobre mi rodilla, abriendo una de mis piernas mientras se deslizaba por la sensible piel de mi muslo, hasta que su pulgar tocó el borde de mis bragas. Podía escuchar mis propios jadeos al esperar que sucediera algo.

Cuando deslizó un dedo a lo largo del encaje alrededor de mi pierna, me quebré. —Por favor —rogué. Su cabeza se levantó y su mirada encontró la mía. Miré fijamente sus pesados ojos verdes mientras su dedo se deslizaba debajo del encaje y se frotaba contra el mojado calor de mis pliegues.

—OhDios —jadeé, cerrando los ojos mientras el éxtasis de su toque me controlaba. El cálido aliento de Edward acariciaba mi estómago mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en mi interior. Estaba a punto de estallar en millones de pedacitos. La necesidad de rogarle aún se encontraba allí.

Se movió por mi cuerpo, besando cada pezón y lamiendo un camino entre mi escote antes de subir a mi cuello. Su dedo se mantuvo firme dentro de mí. Apenas.

—Estoy a punto de bombear mi dedo dentro de este pequeño huequito —dijo en voz entrecortada. Cada exhalación caliente contra mi oído me hacía temblar.

—De acuerdo —solté.

Su dedo salió lentamente para volver a entrar y creí estar a punto de morir de placer.

—¿Se siente bien eso, bebé? —preguntó, presionando un beso junto a mi oído.

—Mmmmhmmm —logré gemir.

Deslizó la punta de su nariz contra el costado de mi rostro. —Estás tan mojada. Tan ardiente —murmuró contra mi cabello.

Me gustaba que me hablara mientras me tocaba. Escuchar en su voz el efecto que tenía sobre él sólo hacía que todo fuese aún mejor.

—Edward —lloriqueé cuando empezó a bombear aún más rápido.

—¿Sí, cariño? —preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

—Quiero que te quites los vaqueros —logré soltar.

Su mano se detuvo y levantó su rostro para mirarme. —¿Por qué?

—Quiero sentir más de tu cuerpo contra el mío —murmuré.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza y tomó un respiro profundo. No se movió durante varios segundos. Finalmente, subió la mirada de nuevo con los ojos llenos de tortura. —Tengo que dejarme puesta mi ropa interior. No puedo… Necesito que haya una barrera.

Asentí en acuerdo. Cuando deslizó su mano fuera de mis bragas, quise protestar. Pero yo había sido la que le pidió que se desvistiera. No podía hacer eso con un dedo dentro de mí.

Se levantó y lentamente desabrochó su pantalón. O me torturaba o me daba tiempo para cambiar de parecer. Una vez que los desabrochó, su mirada se encontró con la mía y sonreí. Luego Edward Cullen deslizó sus vaqueros hacia abajo y dejó que cayeran al suelo, donde los lanzó a un lado. El bóxer blanco que usaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Miré su hermoso cuerpo mientras gateaba de vuelta hacia mí y dejé que mis piernas se abrieran para que así su dureza presionara directamente la fuente de mi calor.

Lloriqueé en el momento justo en que se movió sobre mí.

—Joder, Bella. —Exhaló tembloroso y se mantuvo tieso sobre mí. No quería que se quedara tieso. Levantando mis caderas, me froté contra él y sus brazos temblaron.

—No quiero perder el control contigo, Bella. —Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Está bien. —Moví mis manos entre los mechones de su cabello y levanté las caderas de nuevo. Todavía teníamos demasiadas capas de ropa entre nosotros. Quería quitarme mis shorts.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. No está bien —respondió entre dientes.

Moví las manos hasta mis shorts y comencé a bajarlos. Edward gruñó ruidosamente mientras me removía para bajarme los shorts, hasta que estuvieron en mis tobillos y pude patearlos lejos. Ahora sólo teníamos el encaje de mis bragas y su ropa interior entre nosotros.

—Bésame —dije, levantando mi rostro hasta sus labios. El hambre en su beso era excitante, y pequeños gruñidos se le escapaban mientras exploraba mi boca como un hombre hambriento.

Lentamente, descendió hasta que estuvimos tan pegados que todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover mis caderas un poco para obtener algo de ficción.

Edward quitó sus labios de los míos justo antes de comenzar a mecer sus caderas contra mí. Froté mis manos contra su pecho y encontré el adorno que amaba tanto.

—Ah —lloriqueó cuando sintió como lo jalaba gentilmente. Su placer tan obvio hizo que el mío aumentara. Levanté las caderas a su ritmo y él cerró los ojos, dejando salir un gemido bajo.

—Quiero estar dentro, Bella. Me muero por estar dentro, maldición.

La desesperación en su rostro y la necesidad en su voz me hicieron estallar. Mi mundo convulsionó y lloré y grité como si cada pedazo de mi interior hubiese sido encendido en llamas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Aquí son las 12:57 am del viernes, así que técnicamente no actualice a tiempo. Pero me quede dormida y me acabo de despertar con la ansiedad de que olvide actualizar y no podré dormir hasta que lo haga. U_U**

 **Hasta la noche…**

 **Elisse**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ****Aviso continuación de lemmon aquí****

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Edward POV**

La cabeza de Bella estaba echada hacia atrás y sus largos rizos oscuros se desplegaron sobre la almohada mientras gritaba mi nombre. Los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo sólo hicieron que se presionara con más fuerza contra mí —ya listo para estallar— miembro.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para no rasgar sus bragas y empujar mis calzoncillos abajo para poder sumergirme dentro de ella y encontrar alivio. Jamás había estado en una posición como esta y era dolorosa como la mierda.

Sus largas pestañas se abrieron lentamente a medida que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse debajo de mí. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y de repente me sentí como una maldita estrella de Emmet. Puede que estuviera más jodidamente duro que el cemento, pero la había hecho sentir muy bien. Eso puso una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Asombroso —suspiró. Sus párpados estaban caídos. Dormiría bien esta noche. No me importaría cansarla así todas las noches.

—Eres preciosa, pero cuando te corres, eres hermosa —susurré, apartando el pelo de su cara.

—Está claro que sabes decir las cosas correctas a una chica —dijo con una baja voz ronca.

Una parte de mí quería enojarse por su frívola suposición, pero sabía que ella sólo conocía lo que le habían dicho.

—No te equivoques. Nunca me he quedado el tiempo suficiente para decir "gracias" después de que lo saque todo. Mucho menos decirle a una chica que era hermosa cuando se corre. Nunca me he interesado por ver a nadie más.

Una pequeña "o" se formó en sus rojos labios hinchados. Me agaché y los besé, luego me levanté de ella. Tenía que ir a terminar esto en el baño. No había manera de que pudiese dormir así.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, medio dormida mientras me levantaba.

—Tengo algunos asuntos de los que encargarme. Estaré de vuelta en un par de minutos. —Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar, estudié la ducha y traté de decidir si debería simplemente tomar una ducha fría o si había ido tan lejos que necesitaba tomar el aceite de bebé.

—¿Edward? —llamó Bella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Mierda. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta que vine aquí para masturbarme?

La puerta se abrió y entró. Su camiseta estaba puesta de nuevo en su lugar pero aún llevaba esas bragas de encaje que sabía a ciencia cierta se encontraban empapadas. Mi miembro palpitaba más fuerte con sólo pensar en ello.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—¿Hacer qué?

Se acercó para pararse frente a mí y deslizó su mano por encima de mi erección del infierno.

—Quiero hacerte sentir mejor —susurró.

Dejé caer mi atención de su cara a su mano sobre mi miembro. Se movió hacia arriba apretando suavemente y mis rodillas se doblaron. Oh mierda, sí.

—Sí —dije con voz ronca y apoyé la espalda contra la pared para no caerme.

Arrastró ligeramente la uña por mi pecho antes de tomar la cintura de mi bóxer y empujarlo hacia abajo. Me quedé mirando con fascinación cuando se arrodilló frente a mí hasta que mi ropa interior estaba en el suelo. Salí de ellos y los alejó antes de levantarse de nuevo y darme un beso en mi pecho.

Si seguía con esto iba a estallar sin que me tocara.

—¿Tienes loción? —preguntó, mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

—Aceite de bebé. Cajón.

Se volvió y encontró la botella que rara vez utilizaba y derramó un poco en sus manos calentándolo. La miraba con fascinación absorta y llegué muy cerca al punto de rogar.

Se volvió hacia mí y sus dos resbaladizas cálidas manos me cubrieron y empezaron a deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo de mi miembro hinchado.

—Mierda —gemí, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared.

Su cálida boca cubrió mi pezón perforado y sentí mis rodillas empezar a ceder de nuevo. No iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Al abrir los ojos, vi como la lengua de Bella se movía por mi pezón y lo jalaba cada pocas lamidas para chuparlo. Cuando se movió de nuevo para mirar hacia abajo a sus manos, seguí su mirada. La visión de sus dos pequeñas manos deslizándose arriba y abajo de mi miembro me envió sobre el borde.

—Mierda, me voy a correr. Apártate —le pedí, poniéndome de pie. No se movió. En cambio, me apretó contra la pared con su pequeño cuerpo y apretó aún más. Exploté en sus manos.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —grité mientras seguía lentamente bombeando hasta que no tuve nada más que dar. Miré hacia abajo, al desastre en el que estuvo tan decidida a participar.

No podía creer que acababa de hacer eso. Caray, no podía creer que acababa de dejarla. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui masturbado por una chica? ¿Primero de secundaria? Probablemente. Pero, maldita sea, si eso no fue la cosa más caliente que jamás había visto. ¿Sería todo así con Bella? ¿Todo sería mucho más...?

—Oh —jadeó, sonriéndome—. Me gustó.

Riendo, cogí la toalla más cercana y comencé a limpiarla primero.

—No tanto como a mí —respondí.

—Sí, probablemente no. Parece que te gustó bastante —bromeó mientras me limpiaba de sus manos.

 **Bella POV**

Edward se hallaba envuelto a mí alrededor cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Su brazo me sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho y su pierna se había enredado con las mías. Me acurruqué más cerca. Era muy agradable. Nunca había dormido con un hombre. Excepto por la noche en que me emborraché y dormí con Edward en el granero.

Anoche había sido increíble. Había olvidado lo mucho que echaba de menos estar cerca de alguien así. Jacob y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales, pero tonteamos un poco. Aunque nunca nos frotamos contra el otro hasta que me corriera, lo había ayudado a aliviarse muchas veces en que nuestros besos y toqueteos lo dejaban todo agitado. Nunca se había corrido en mis manos. Él siempre se apartaba y se cubría primero. Con Edward quería más. Tal vez era porque ahora soy más adulta. Quería cosas que nunca había querido en aquel entonces.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que era una de muchas para Edward, habría estado dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. Mi cuerpo había querido y su declaración desesperada por querer estar dentro de mí fue difícil de resistir. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que lo que pasaba entre nosotros fuera demasiado importante. El verano terminaría y se iría. Tenía que mirar nuestro tiempo juntos como un tiempo de curación. Podía disfrutar de él mientras duraba.

—Mmmm te sientes bien —me susurró Edward al oído con una voz ronca.

Su mano se detuvo a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago y solté una risita, retorciéndome.

—No te retuerzas —advirtió y puso un poco de espacio entre su erección y mi trasero.

—Está bien, está bien. Seré buena. —Me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y me sonrió con malicia.

—Para que lo sepas, te manoseé mientras dormías —admitió.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sentándome un poco.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Sí metí mi mano debajo de tu parte superior y jugué con esos increíbles pechos tuyos. Pero te gustó. Estuve allí.

Riendo, tiré mi almohada a su cabeza y me arrastré fuera de la cama.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Tiré mi cabello hacia atrás por encima del hombro y lo miré. —Me muero de hambre. Voy a ver si hay comida en este lugar.

Edward gimió. —Comida. Me olvidé de conseguir comida.

Sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie, se estiró. Cada músculo de su cuerpo bronceado flexionado e hinchado. De repente, la comida no parecía importante.

Terminó y me atrapó embobada. —Normalmente cobro por ese espectáculo, pero para ti es gratis. —Me guiñó un ojo y tomó un par de pantalones vaqueros de su armario.

Empecé a sugerir que saliera de los vaqueros y simplemente hiciera esa cosa de nuevo, cuando un golpe en la puerta me interrumpió.

¿Quién estaría aquí tan temprano? Di un paso atrás en la habitación y fui hasta mi bolsa para encontrar algo de ropa.

Edward no se molestó con una camisa. Sus vaqueros colgados deliciosamente en sus caderas mostraban los dos hoyuelos en su espalda baja. Quería lamer esos la próxima vez.

—Probablemente es Alice —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él para que pudiera vestirme.

No estaba segura de querer conocer oficialmente a Alice, ahora que sabía quién era ella. Saqué el vestido corto de verano de color amarillo que había traído y me lo puse. Anoche había dejado mi bolsa de aseo en el baño de Edward. Mi cabello y dientes necesitaban un cepillo.

Traté de estar presentable sin molestarme en usar maquillaje. Saqué mi pelo sobre mi hombro y me hice una cola de caballo para evitar que enloqueciera. Iba a necesitar una ducha antes de ir a ninguna parte.

Cuando abrí la puerta y entré en la cocina, el olor del café golpeó mi nariz. Gracias a Dios.

—Ahí está —dijo Edward sonriéndome. Se encontraba sentado en el mostrador con una taza de café en la mano. Aún sin camisa y viéndose demasiado hermoso para su propio bien—. Alice trajo comida. —Saltó del mostrador y se acercó a mí.

—¿Bella, recuerdas a Alice? Cometió el gran delito de cambiar mis sábanas. —Edward sonreía como un niño pequeño en su intento de ser gracioso.

Alice rió y sonó casi musical. —Déjala en paz, Edward. No es bueno burlarse de las mujeres. Lo sabes bien —le regañó.

Alice levantó dos grandes bolsas de papel marrón. —Sabía que no tendría nada de comer y odié el que despertaran con hambre. Así que traje galletas, salchichas, huevos y rosquillas, si prefieres dulces para el desayuno.

Mi estómago rugió. Puse una mano sobre él y Edward rió entre dientes. —Vamos chica, te voy a dar de comer.

Edward tomó las bolsas de Alice y empezó a abrirlas y a bajar platos del gabinete. Volví mi atención hacia ella. —Siento mucho lo grosera que fui cuando nos conocimos. No sé por qué me comporté tan ridícula sobre las sábanas y una toalla... —me callé esperando que aceptara mi momento de estupidez.

Alice sonrió y puso los ojos sobre Edward. —No te preocupes por eso. Entiendo completamente. No debí haberme entrometido.

Tratar de explicarme sólo sería embarazoso así que decidí dejarlo pasar. Tal vez acabaría olvidándose de ello, finalmente.

—Tu desayuno está servido —dijo Edward, trayéndome un plato de comida—. Siéntate y serviré tu café.

—Gracias —contesté. Había puesto un poco de todo en mi plato. No iba a quejarme. Me moría de hambre.

—¿Café con dos cremas y azúcar, verdad? —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera.

Empecé a responder y me detuve. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Nunca habíamos tomado café juntos.

Cuando no contesté, me miró. Vio la pregunta en mis ojos y su sonrisa arrogante tiró de sus labios.

—Le dijiste a Seth una vez como querías tu café, mientras estabas sentada en la mecedora en el porche delantero. Él estaba adentro, por lo que tuviste que gritar. Yo descargaba el camión y te escuche —explicó.

Increíble.

—Oh —respondí, sintiendo los ojos de Alice en mí. Nos observaba de cerca.

—Así que, ¿conociste a todos anoche? ¿Estás asustada ahora? —preguntó Alice en un tono de broma mientras me sentaba en la mesa frente a ella.

—Ellos estuvieron muy bien. Muy entretenidos.

Edward rió. —Es su forma de decir que mis amigos son todos un montón de raros.

—Eso no es cierto. Me gustaron de verdad.

Edward se acercó y puso una taza de café al lado de mi plato y luego me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de volver a arreglar algo de comer para él. La curiosidad en el rostro de Alice casi me hizo reír. ¿No conocía a este hombre mejor que nadie? Seguramente no se sorprendería por algo que decía o hacía.

—¿Cuándo tienen que regresar hoy? —preguntó Alice.

Acababa de tomar un bocado de mis huevos y no pude responderle.

—Creo que regresaremos a eso de las cinco o menos. Quiero regresarla antes de que su padre vuelva a casa. Y tengo que comprobar a las vacas antes de meterme en la cama.

Alice volvió su mirada curiosa de mí y la movió a Edward. No necesitaba mirar para saber que tenían una conversación en silencio. Solía tener de esas con Jacob. Los entendía. Mi pecho dolía un poco ante la idea de no tener eso nunca más. Pero no me dolió casi tan fuertemente como solía hacerlo. Mejoraba. Tal vez algún día sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y supe que dejaba saber a Alice que su conversación silenciosa había terminado. Otra señal que había utilizado con Jacob.

—Bueno, ¿qué están planeando hacer hoy? —preguntó Alice.

Levanté la vista de mi plato y miré a Edward. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer.

—Pensé que teníamos que pasar unas horas en la playa y eso es lo más lejos que he llegado con los planes —respondió Edward.

—Eso suena divertido. —Alice empezó a decir más, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward mirándola atentamente.

Alice suspiró y se puso de pie. —Es mi hermana.

Edward frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella?

Alice negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la otra habitación antes de que la escuchara decir—: ¿Hola?

Edward miraba la puerta con una extraña postura protectora. Casi parecía como si estuviera listo para arrebatarle el teléfono si su hermana le decía algo para molestarla.

—¿Es tan mala la relación con su hermana? —le pregunté, queriendo que se relajara. Volvió la cabeza hacia mí y sus hombros se aliviaron cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron—. Sí. Su hermana es una perra. Hizo que Alice viviera en un infierno.

Pero, obviamente, Alice había tenido a un Edward muy leal para defenderla de los matones en su vida. —Si tienes que ir a ver cómo está, está bien.

Me estudió un minuto y luego una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. —Si me necesita vendrá a buscarme. Prefiero sentarme aquí contigo y disfrutar de mi desayuno.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A mis chicas que están siempre fieles con sus reviews: Marieisahale, leilaamt, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, LOQUIBELL, Nadiia16 y mis lectoras fantasmas…**

 **Nadiia16: NO estas equivocada Bella si es virgen y Jacob quería esperar hasta casarse. Pero Bellita siente cosas por Edward que no sentía por Jacob (Creo que ella lo menciona en este capítulo o creo que me adelante) Y creo que Eddie sabe que le toco el premio mayor, y eso lo hace sentir que no la merece.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir fieles a esta historia. Un besote, un abrazo y….**

 **Hasta mañana**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Edward POV**

Bella se había dormido mientras yacíamos bajo una gran sombrilla de playa y veíamos las olas. Había estado preocupado por las partes de ella que no estaban completamente cubiertas por la sombra y la desperté frotando la loción en sus pies.

Esos grandes ojos marrones me observaban con atención mientras frotaba la loción en sus pies para masajearlos. —Mmm, eso es bueno. Espero que no estés esperando una propina —dijo con voz somnolienta.

—No trabajo gratis.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar qué forma de pago aceptas.

Podía pensar en algunas cosas diferentes que decir, pero decidí ser cuidadoso con mis palabras. Bella había visto y oído suficientes cosas anoche en lo que a mí respecta. No quería que pensara que hablaba en serio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Decidí cambiar de tema.

Se sentó un poco más erguida y me dio una sonrisa tímida. —Sí, un poco.

Tomé su pie, descansando encima de mi pierna y lo puse de nuevo en la silla. —Vamos a comer —contesté, sosteniendo su mano para pararla.

—¿Vamos a entrar? ¿Necesito recoger nuestras cosas?

—No, podemos dejarlo todo aquí. No lo van a robar. Conozco a un tipo —le aseguré.

Frunció los labios en una pequeña mueca. Qué demonios. Si ella iba a hacer mierda sexy como esa con sus labios, iba a reaccionar de la manera en que yo quería.

Incliné mi cabeza y apreté mis labios firmemente contra los suyos antes de jalar ese dulce labio inferior en mi boca. Sus manos me agarraron e hizo un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Sonriendo, me aparté y le guiñé un ojo antes de alcanzarla para tomar su mano.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Haces pequeños ceños sexys y frunces esos labios tuyos y no voy a ser capaz de ignorarlo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su cara y se humedeció los labios. —Oh.

Nos conduje hacia el Beach Shack, que era una subida hasta el lugar de los sándwiches de mariscos. También tenían algunas de las mejores patatas fritas caseras que he comido.

—Edward, mi día acaba de ponerse un poco más brillante —gritó Haley, la prima de Emmet mientras se pavoneaba hacia nosotros en un bikini de la bandera americana. Haley era un problema. Había cometido el error de jugar un poco con ella una noche sólo para quitársela de encima a Jasper Whitlock, porque ella estaba molesta con Alice. Haley no entendía una mierda lo de sin compromisos. Emmet y yo habíamos llegado a los golpes por eso. Después de algunos sólidos puñetazos entre nosotros, nos sentimos mejor y decidimos dejarlo ir. No era como si Emmet no supiera que ella era una chica fácil.

—Haley —contesté, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Bella. Nunca se sabía lo que Haley sacaría.

—Escuché que te enviaron fuera del país por ser un chico malo.

Haley se me acercó y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás, lejos de sus labios. —Sí. Estoy libre los domingos.

A Haley no le gustaba ser rechazada. Era una gran malcriada cuando las cosas no iban a su manera.

—Tienes que llamarme para que podamos ponernos al día cuando vuelvas el próximo domingo. Te extraño. —Bajó la voz a un susurro como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto entre nosotros.

—Eso no va a suceder, Haley. No intento meterme en otro lío con Emmet por ti. —Además, eres una perra loca.

Haley se acercó y pasó su uña por mi brazo. —Prometo no decírselo.

Solté la mano de Bella y deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Haley, esta es Bella. Bella, esta es la prima de Emmet, Haley.

Bella parecía tensa y odié que fuera mi culpa que se sintiera incómoda. ¿Sería capaz de llevarla a cualquier lugar sin que aparezca alguna chica que había follado? Esto apestaba.

Rocé mis labios contra su sien. Se relajó un poco en mis brazos y se inclinó hacia mí. Eso estaba mejor.

—¿Así que, estás como, en una relación? —preguntó Haley con incredulidad.

¿Cómo diablos respondía a esa pregunta? Bella no era una chica al azar que había recogido para entretenerme. Pero tampoco estábamos en una relación real.

—Estamos saliendo —intervino Bella.

Haley frunció el ceño. —Edward no sale.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, para evitar que Haley siga hablando sobre mi mal código de ética.

—Tal vez no sale contigo pero definitivamente está saliendo conmigo —respondió Bella antes de que pudiera decir algo.

La molestia calentó la mirada de Haley, que estaba dirigida a mí. Podía sentirla, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de Bella. Ella misma había manejado la situación y no pude evitar la ridícula sonrisa en mi cara. Maldición, era sexy cuando se molestaba.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme, se inclinó y besó la sonrisa de satisfacción de mi rostro.

—Increíble —respondió Haley con incredulidad.

—Sí, lo es —respondí, guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

—Diviértanse con eso —dijo Haley con sarcasmo antes de que finalmente se fuera.

Empacar y regresar a la granja donde ella estaría lejos de mí la mayor parte del día no era atractivo. Quería mantenerla aquí conmigo. Anoche podría haber empezado mal, pero había dado un gran giro increíble. Tiré las maletas en el jeep y me dirigí al piso de arriba para ayudar a Bella, que estaba decidida a limpiar antes de que nos fuéramos.

El rasgueo de las cuerdas de la guitarra encontró mis oídos cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento. Una suave voz se unió a la desconocida canción. ¿Bella podía tocar la guitarra? Cerré la puerta silenciosamente tras de mí. No era una canción con la que estuviera familiarizado, pero conocía lo suficiente sobre tocar la guitarra para saber que lo que ella tocaba no era fácil. Podía tocar algunas canciones, pero mi talento terminaba ahí. La guitarra acústica que obviamente encontró en la esquina de mi habitación, era una que había ganado en una apuesta. Cayo había estado enojado cuando tuvo que renunciar a ella. Pero yo quería una guitarra, así que no iba a dejar fuera de la apuesta a su culo arrepentido.

El sonido suave de su voz haría emocionar a todo un país, pero no del todo. Bella era musicalmente talentosa. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Si Cayo la escuchara, tendría un maldito orgasmo. No quería que ella me viera y parara, pero no podía dejar de acercarme tanto a la puerta de la habitación como fuera posible. Quería verla así.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada y la cortina de su pelo me impedía ver su rostro. La emoción en su voz me habló más que algo visual. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta me crucé de brazos y miré sus manos rozar las cuerdas. No había ningún error. No perdió ningún acorde. Su voz era tan baja que no podía distinguir las palabras, pero las que pude oír desgarraron mi alma.

Una vez que la canción llegó a su fin, levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y pesado. —Es la segunda vez que he cogido una guitarra desde la muerte de Jacob —dijo en voz alta y luego giró su cabeza para mirarme. La sonrisa en su rostro no era triste, no era lo que esperaba. Parecía feliz. Había recuperado algo más que la muerte de Jacob le había quitado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has tocado? —pregunté.

—Desde que tenía cinco años. La guitarra siempre me ha fascinado. La mayoría de los instrumentos musicales lo hacen, pero el único que aprendí a tocar es la guitarra. Siempre he querido tocar el piano, pero mi mamá lo tocaba y a papá le molesta sólo verlo. Así que, nunca lo pedí ni expresé interés en eso.

Iba a conseguir un piano. Estaría aquí la próxima vez que viniera a casa conmigo. —Eres increíble —le dije y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

—¿Tocarías otra? Quiero escuchar tu voz esta vez.

Agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. —No puedo. Sabía que estabas allí, pero no podía verte. Si estás donde te vea no seré capaz de tocar. Me pondrás nerviosa.

—Hmm. —Deslicé mi mano dentro de la calidez de sus muslos—. ¿Y si te soborno?

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Ninguna cantidad de besos puede conseguir que cante contigo mirándome. No puedo. Tal vez algún día, pero en éste momento simplemente no puedo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —pregunté mientras me inclinaba y presionaba un beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Sí —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Mmm... No me importa tratar de todas formas —le contesté, besando la otra esquina de su boca.

—Está bien.

Tomé la guitarra de su regazo y la puse en la cama junto a ella, antes de llevarla en mi regazo. Enterrando mis manos en su pelo, devoré sus labios.

 **Bella POV**

 **Edward: ¿Qué estás usando**?

Me reí cuando leí el mensaje que Edward me envió. Se había asegurado de conseguir mi número de celular antes de que llegáramos a casa el domingo por la noche.

 **Yo: Nada.**

Sonriendo, esperé su respuesta.

 **Edward: Mierda. El lago, ahora.**

Cubrí mi boca para evitar reírme muy fuerte. Papá se encontraba en algún lugar de la casa. No lo había visto desde la cena.

 **Yo: Sabes que no puedo. Papá todavía está despierto.**

 **Edward: ¿El granero entonces?**

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia la oscuridad para ver la única luz en la parte de atrás del granero.

 **Yo: Mala idea también.**

 **Edward: No estoy de acuerdo.**

 **Yo: No me digas. Buenas noches.**

 **Edward: Podría ser mejor.**

La sonrisa en mi cara, últimamente, parecía estar permanentemente allí. Incluso papá lo notó durante la cena. Quería decirle todo sobre Edward, pero nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Él nunca aceptaría a Edward y probablemente lo despediría. No quería ser la causa de que Edward perdiera su beca. Además, él se marcharía en poco más de un mes. El verano terminaría y nuestro tiempo juntos no sería más que un recuerdo. Tenía que seguir recordándome eso. Engancharme con Edward era malo. Había sido la clave de mi sanación. Me obligó a superar las cosas. Nadie lo había hecho antes de él. Siempre lo apreciaría por eso.

Dejándome caer en la cama, la felicidad que había sentido desapareció de repente. No me gustaba enfrentar los hechos sobre Edward. Y tan dulce como era Alice, odié que nunca tuviera que perderlo. Él siempre estaría allí cuando ella lo necesitara. Envidiaba eso.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos melancólicos. —Bella niña, ¿estás despierta? —llamó papá.

—Sí, entra —contesté.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Siempre parecía tan fuera de lugar en mi habitación. Rara vez ponía un pie en ella.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Está bien. —Odiaba cuando nuestras conversaciones empezaban así. Normalmente quería decir que no me iba a gustar lo que vendría después.

—Seth se irá pronto a la escuela. Antes de que se vaya, quiero invitarlo a él y a sus padres a cenar. Te ha ayudado a pasar por todo y son como de la familia, a pesar de que las cosas resultaran como lo hicieron...

No había pensado en eso, pero papá tenía razón. Teníamos que invitarlos a cenar. Nos habían recibido muchas veces durante años.

—Buena idea. Llamaré en la mañana y organizaré las cosas.

Papá asintió. —Bien entonces, bueno, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches

Ya no era el hada invisible. Me aseguré de que Edward estuviera cerca cuando le llevaba limonada, una toalla fría y un aperitivo. También las llevaba en cada oportunidad que tenía en vez de un par de veces al día.

Una vez que supe que papá se había ido a la ciudad, tomé una gran rebanada de la torta de chocolate de la nevera que había hecho para la cena de esta noche con los Black, y agarré las otras cosas que sabía que Edward necesitaba. Mirando su espalda mientras recogía las bolas de heno, y las arrojaba sobre la cerca, mi boca se hizo agua. Me senté en el portón trasero y decidí disfrutar del espectáculo por unos minutos. Me vería muy pronto.

El sudor brillaba en su espalda mientras el sol caía sobre él. Sus pantalones de trabajo caían bajos en sus caderas, dándome una visión perfecta de los hoyuelos de su espalda y la parte superior de su bóxer. Se agachó para agarrar un fardo de heno y se detuvo. Se puso de pie y miró por encima del hombro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, una sonrisa maliciosa tocó sus labios.

—¿Ves algo que quieras, nena?

—Quizás. Estoy revisando las cosas. Viendo si estoy interesada —le respondí con mi propia sonrisa maligna.

Sus oscuras cejas se alzaron y se giró completamente para darme una visión de su pecho sudoroso. Oh Dios. Eso nunca me cansaría.

—Veo algo que quiero —dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba. Mi latido comenzó a hacer ese revoloteo tonto que hacía cuando él se acercaba a mí.

—¿En serio? —pregunté cuando se detuvo frente a mí y se inclinó.

—Demonios sí —murmuró—. Me encanta el chocolate.

¿Qué? Mi emoción se volvió confusión. Su brazo se acercó a mi lado y tomó el pedazo de torta de chocolate que le había traído.

—Eres molesto. —Hice un puchero. Se trasladó para tomar asiento a mi lado.

—¿Yo? Eres tú la que viene pavoneándose aquí en un par de diminutos pantalones cortos y arruinando mi trabajo, comiéndome con tus ojos. Diablos, chica. ¿Crees que un hombre puede trabajar cuando sabe que estás mirándolo como si quisieras probarlo?

Un cálido placer se extendió a través de mí por sus palabras. Tomó un bocado de la torta, luego cerró los ojos e hizo un gemido en su garganta. Dios mío.

—Maldición, nena, esto está bueno.

Sí, era bueno. La forma en que los músculos de su mandíbula se flexionaban mientras masticaba y su garganta se movía al tragar. Era muy bueno.

—Bella —dijo Edward sacando mi atención de su cuello muy bonito, grueso y musculoso.

—¿Hmm? —contesté.

—Si me voy a comer esta torta, entonces necesitas hablar y dejar de mirarme así. Si sigues con esa mierda, voy a comerte a ti y al carajo quien nos atrape.

No pude evitarlo. Me reí.

—No te rías. No era una broma —regañó, alzando una ceja antes de tomar otro bocado de torta.

Obligué a mis ojos a apartarse de él. Habían pasado dos días desde que fuimos capaces de hacer cualquier tipo de contacto. Me excitaba muy fácilmente.

—Tienes compañía —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de mí.

¿Compañía? ¿Quién? Salté y me volví para mirar hacia el camino de entrada. Mi estómago cayó. Conocía ese auto. ¿Ella nos había visto? Tenía que alejarme de Edward.

—Me tengo que ir —dije sin mirarlo. No quería que viera la preocupación en mis ojos. Si se lo explicaba, él nunca lo entendería. No estaba segura de poder explicarlo. Simplemente no quería que Elaine Black me atrapara con alguien como Edward. Estaría muy decepcionada.

Corriendo de nuevo de la pequeña colina hasta la casa silenciosamente, rogué porque ella no hubiera estado mirando hacia el pasto de las vacas mientras conducía.

Elaine ya había salido de su Lincoln Towncar y se dirigía a mi camino. La amable sonrisa en su rostro me recordaba mucho. Ella había sido la única madre que podía recordar. Era muy joven cuando perdí a mi mamá. Elaine había sido la suplente mientras crecía. Cuando necesité una madre, Jacob siempre me llevó a la suya.

—Hola, Bella —dijo, extendiendo los brazos para un abrazo. Fui voluntariamente. Siempre me sentí segura cuando Elaine me abrazaba. Ella olía a primavera y galletas.

—Señora Elaine, es tan bueno verla —contesté, abrazándola antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Sólo porque no has ido a visitarme en un par de semanas. Que Seth se esté mudando no significa que no puedas venir a visitarme.

La culpa se instaló en mis entrañas. No había ido a verla desde el día en que empecé mi lujuria por Edward Cullen. Estar en la casa de Jacob hacía que la diversión que tenía con Edward pareciera contaminada e incorrecta. No quería sentirme de esa manera. Así que, me mantuve alejada.

Se inclinó y cogió mi mano izquierda desnuda. —Seth me dijo que por fin lo quitaste. Quiero que sepas que me alegro. También lo amaba, Bella, pero cariño, ya era hora de dejar el anillo. —Su voz era gentil y maternal. Era a su hijo a quien dejaba ir quitándome el anillo pero ella estaba feliz por eso. ¿Cómo?

—Todavía hay días que quiero agarrarlo y ponerlo de vuelta —admití.

—Lo sé. Hay días cuando quiero limpiar su habitación y hacer su cama como si volviera a casa para usarla. —La emoción en su voz me desgarró. Dios, el dolor seguía allí.

Desvió la mirada por encima de mi hombro hacia el granero. Vi la pequeña pizca de preocupación en su expresión. —¿Bella, es ese el chico que envió tu tío aquí para recompensar algunos problemas en los que se metió?

Nos había visto.

—Sí, señora. —Me atraganté. No quería admitírselo, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me había visto sentada en el portón trasero, toda sonrisas cuando llegó. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Pensaba que le faltaba el respeto a Jacob por pasar tiempo con alguien que no era tan bueno y moral como él lo había sido?

—Sabes que te quiero como a una hija. Eres tan mía como Jacob y Seth. Siempre me he preocupado por ti y recé por ti justo como lo hice con mis chicos. Todavía lo hago. Jacob te amaba tanto. Tú eras su mundo desde que era un niño. Él querría que tuvieras la vida maravillosa que ustedes dos habían planeado. Pero cariño, te puedo decir que Jacob nunca hubiera querido que pasaras tiempo con ese chico. —Asintió en dirección al granero—. Él no es digno de ti. Jacob querría que encuentres a alguien que sea bueno y estable. Alguien que pudiera cuidarte y estar junto a ti a través de los obstáculos de la vida. —Su mano fría se acercó y tomó la mía con un suave apretón—. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que ser alguna pequeña aventura para un chico como ese. No permitas que la tristeza y el dolor te envíen por un camino al que no puedas regresar.

Mi pecho se sentía tan pesado. Culpa. Dolor. Pena. Pérdida. Todo se arremolinaba en conjunto, haciéndome difícil tomar respiraciones profundas. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Lanzaba lejos el recuerdo de Jacob porque Edward Cullen tenía un cuerpo increíble y una sonrisa sexy? ¿Me había vuelto tan superficial? Oh, Dios. Las lágrimas escocían mis ojos y Elaine me atrajo de nuevo en un abrazo. —No fue mi intención molestarte, cariño. A veces una mamá necesita ayudarnos a encontrar el camino correcto cuando nos desviamos. Eso es todo. —Alisó mi cabello mientras me tranquilizaba.

—Ahora, vamos a hablar de otras cosas. Cosas más positivas. Como cuáles son tus planes ahora que has decidido conducir ese bonito Jeep de nuevo y empezar a vivir tu vida. Quiero saber todo al respecto. Vas a la universidad, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, no puedes quedarte aquí y seguir yendo a la universidad comunitaria. Eres demasiado inteligente para éste lugar, Bella. Oh, y la guitarra. Tu padre me dijo que el otro día vino a casa y te vio tocando. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. —Seguí a Elaine a la casa, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de nada de eso. Quería ir a esconderme en mi habitación y llorar. Si querer estar con Edward era tan malo, ¿por qué dolía que dijeran que era un error? Él era la razón por la que avanzaba. ¿Eso no contaba para nada?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yo no sé ustedes pero esa Elaine me cae mal. ¿Quién es ella para hablar así a mi Eddie? Yo entiendo que es la madre de Jacob y todo y que quiere a Bella como una hija, pero manipularla de esa manera aun sabiendo lo mucho que a Bella le afecta aun lo de Jacob….**

 **Bueno aquí estoy luego de desaparecer por todo el fin de semana. Me disculpo por no haber subido pero mi familia me invito a un pasadía en la playa y cuando mi nena me dijo "mamá quiero ir…" No pude negarme y estoy apenas llegando y aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo…**

 **Una última cosa, voy a subir la historia a M, creo que se están dando cuenta de que Bella esta terrible (y eso que es virgen) jajaja. Espero no les moleste y que sigan leyendo.**

 **A mis chicas que están siempre fieles con sus reviews: Marieisahale, leilaamt, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, LOQUIBELL, Nadiia16 y mis lectoras fantasmas…**

 **Besos y hasta mañana**

 **Elisse**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Edward POV**

Le había enviado a Bella dos mensajes y llamado una vez. Seguía sin contestarme. El hada invisible regresó pero no traía consigo delicias extra como pastel de chocolate o de fresa. Todo lo que tenía era un termo con agua y una toalla congelada. Algo andaba jodido.

No podía ir a buscarla y obligarla a que me hablara. Su padre me echaría de culo de la propiedad. Había perdido la beca y no tendría a Bella. ¿Qué narices podía hacer? No quería hablar conmigo. Nuestra última conversación había sido cuando me trajo el pastel de chocolate. Lo único que se me ocurría era que algo ocurrió con la señora que había venido y que estaba ocupada con eso. E incluso así, ¿por qué coño no respondería mis mensajes?

Necesitaba ir a hablar con Charlie de todos modos. Alice podía venir a buscarme fácilmente mañana por mi día libre. No haría nada de aquí hasta mañana por la mañana. Por mucho que no quisiera irme con Bella mientras me daba el tratamiento del silencio, quedarme aquí me volvería simplemente loco. Me puse una camisa limpia y luego cogí el bolso y tiré un par de cosas en él.

Charlie debía estar dentro ahora mismo. Quizás Bella abriría la puerta. Podría ver su cara aunque no pudiéramos hablar.

Me dirigí a la casa.

Todas las luces estaban encendidas, lo que era extraño. Incluso los focos exteriores iluminaban el patio. El camino de entrada también se encontraba lleno. ¿Era una fiesta?

Me detuve en la puerta cuando risas y varias voces se acercaban.

La puerta se abrió y Seth se hallaba ahí, sonriéndome. —Hola, hombre. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hablar con Charlie —expliqué, mirando más allá de Seth, en busca de alguna señal de Bella.

—Entra. Está en la mesa con la familia.

¿La familia? ¿La familia de quién?

Seth me condujo al interior y hacia un pequeño vestíbulo. No pude evitar detenerme varias veces para estudiar las fotos en la pared de cuando Bella era pequeña. Había sido hermosa toda su vida. Las coletas también habían sido su peinado favorito desde hacía mucho.

—Tenía diez en esa. Justo le habían puesto frenillos y estaba muy molesta por ello. Su padre no podía conseguir que sonriera, así que llamó a casa e hizo que Jacob y yo nos acercáramos. Cuando llegamos, Bella estaba encaramada en lo alto de ese columpio con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y una mueca enojada en su rostro. Jacob se puso detrás del fotógrafo y empezó a contarle bromas de toc-toc y a poner caras raras.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado y se veía como si finalmente terminara sonriendo en la imagen. Mi corazón saltó pensando en todos los recuerdos que tendría como este, recordándole diariamente lo que había perdido.

Seth empezó a caminar de nuevo y le seguí hacia la gran entrada de arco donde los sonidos de voces y risas se desparramaban desde afuera. Quienesquiera que estuvieran, se lo pasaban bien.

Seth se detuvo frente a mí. —Mamá, papá, Quil, este es Edward Cullen. Está trabajando para Charlie este verano. Edward, esta es mi familia. Quil es el primo de California con el que voy a convivir del que te conté.

No me esperaba una presentación completa. Aparentemente, ellos tampoco. No me centré en ninguna persona. Cuando mis ojos recorrieron la mesa, reconocí a la madre de Seth como la señora que se pasó el otro día. También era la madre de Jacob. No me gustaba a dónde se iba mi mente con eso.

Cuando mi mirada encontró a Bella, no me miraba. Tenía la cabeza gacha y jugueteaba nerviosamente con la servilleta. Mierda.

—¿Edward? ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Charlie.

Me obligué a mirar a Charlie, en lugar de a su hija.

—No quise interrumpir la cena. Sólo necesitaba preguntarte, ¿si está bien que mi aventón venga y me recoja esta noche?

Charlie se encogió de hombros y asintió. —No veo por qué no. Claro, chico, ve. Te veré el lunes por la mañana.

—Gracias —contesté y volví a mirar a Bella. Seguía sin alzar la vista. No quería irme así—. Fue un, uh, placer conocerlos a todos. —No esperé una respuesta. Me volví y regresé a la puerta. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco e intentar con toda la fuerza mantener el control del pánico instalado en mi pecho.

La puerta mosquitera se cerró detrás de mí pero no me inmuté, sólo seguí caminando. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, le envíe un mensaje a Alice para que me recogiera esta noche.

Tardaría al menos una hora. En vez de regresar al pequeño espacio de mi improvisada habitación, fui a sentarme al columpio bajo el roble más grande de la propiedad. Pocas veces veía a alguien por aquí. Estaba oscuro y podía permanecer oculto mientras reorganizaba mis pensamientos.

La madre de Jacob había venido a visitarles y Bella no me habló desde entonces. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Bella la vio y se dio cuenta de lo que se alejaba? Jacob tenía a la buena familia americana. Yo, por otro lado, tenía sólo a Alice. Mi madre no me había cocinado ni lavado la ropa. Diablos, ni siquiera me había llevado al médico cuando me enfermaba. Mi hermanastra y yo apenas hablábamos. Lo último que supe fue que la habían pillado en un laboratorio de metanfetamina con su último novio y que fue a prisión.

Sí, también tenía una maldita familia fantástica que presentarle a Bella. Si pensaba que no era digno ahora, sin saber toda esa desastrosa mierda, entonces no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Enterré la cara en mis manos. ¿Por qué dejé que me importara? ¿Por qué narices decidí preocuparme por alguien que estaba tan malditamente fuera de mi alcance? Las chicas como Bella no querían mantenerme. Querían jugar conmigo por un tiempo y luego ir a buscar un chico al que sus padres aprobaran. No era del tipo serio. Aprendí a una edad temprana que las mujeres no me querían. Cuando la madre de un chico no le quiere, ¿por qué diablos lo haría alguien más? Algo estaba mal conmigo. Siempre lo había estado. Cuando encontré a Alice, me aferré a ella y decidí que, ya que era la única chica que quería continuar conmigo, sería la única con la que me quedaría siempre. Sabía que nunca me dejaría. Mis cagadas nunca la harían huir. Entonces se encontró a Jasper, que la amaba de la forma en la que yo no podía. Por mucho que la quisiera, no podía quererla de la forma necesaria para serle fiel.

Entonces llegó Bella. Me había mostrado que podía querer a una sola mujer y estaba malditamente feliz por eso. Lástima que al igual que las otras, no quería mantenerme. Esta vez no me había librado lo suficientemente pronto de ella antes de que pudiera averiguar que no merecía la pena seguir conmigo. Lo quería demasiado. Lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo.

Voces flotaron por el césped y observé como Bella salía por la puerta frontal con Seth y su primo. Podía oír sus risas. Los tres fueron al Jeep de Bella y el primo abrió la puerta y susurró algo en su oído antes de ayudarla a entrar. El dolor me laceró.

Seth montó atrás y su primo se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Bella iba a salir. Lo estaba superando. Había sido la distracción de al lado.

Mis ojos ardían y odiaba las lágrimas de debilidad que lo representaban. Que le jodan. No lloraría. No lloré. Ni siquiera supliqué. Sabía lo que se sentía el suplicarle a alguien que te quisiera. Había sido llamado patético pedazo de mierda por mi padre desde que tenía cinco. Y luego otra vez por mi madre cuando era un adolescente rebelde por culpa de la vida que se me había entregado.

Decidí hace tiempo que si no valía nada, entonces no tenía que vivir bajo las malditas reglas de nadie. Haría las mías propias.

 **Bella POV**

Mi móvil sonó avisándome de un mensaje, y lo agarré rezando para que fuera Edward. Todavía no regresó y ya era martes. Papá no parecía preocupado y me asustaba tanto preguntarle dónde se encontraba Edward. No podía mostrar ningún interés en Edward. Pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Dejó de mandarme mensajes después del sábado por la noche. No había llamado. Le había ignorado. Tenía que hacerlo. Me sentía tan confusa.

El mensaje era de Quil. Me volvía loca. Fuimos a bailar el sábado después de que Edward se marchase. Papá y Elaine pensaron que era una idea maravillosa cuando Seth lo sugirió. Fui atrapada. La expresión esperanzadora de Elaine cuando Quil apartó la silla por mí fue difícil de ignorar. Ella le había invitado porque era mi pareja afine.

Quil quería saber qué iba a hacer esta noche. Quería saber cuándo regresaba a California para que así me dejara en paz. Le escribí que no estaba de humor para hacer nada y lo dejé así.

Observando el granero para ver si Edward aparecía, me ponía ansiosa y me daba náuseas con cada minuto que pasaba y no venía. ¿Había abandonado? Seguramente no. Tenía que tratar con su beca. Miré el móvil y pensé en enviarle un mensaje. Había ignorado sus intentos de intentar contactarme. ¿Respondería siquiera?

Tenía que saberlo.

 **Yo: ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?**

Sostuve el teléfono en mis manos y esperé.

El silencio en la sala era ensordecedor. Podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo. Con cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta, mi estómago se retorcía más fuerte en el enredo que había sido desde que Elaine me dijo cuán decepcionado estaría Jacob de mí. No quería decepcionar a Jacob. No quería cometer un error. Edward había sido para mí una forma de sanar. Había sido divertido y emocionante. Nada se sentía mal o incorrecto cuando estábamos juntos. Sabía que se iría pronto. No me estanqué con la creencia de que tendríamos algo duradero a distancia.

Después de varios minutos y ninguna respuesta, lancé el teléfono sobre la cama y me recosté en la almohada. ¿Iba a dejar mi vida de esa forma? Sin un adiós, ¿simplemente desapareciendo?

Una lágrima caliente se deslizó por mi mejilla. Por primera vez en dieciocho meses, mis lágrimas no eran por Jacob Black.

Decidí ir a buscar las sábanas de Edward y lavarlas. Podía preguntarle a papá si iba a regresar con la excusa de que necesitaba saber si debería colocarlas cuando estuvieran limpias.

La puerta del establo estaba abierta cuando salí la mañana del miércoles. La esperanza surgió en mi pecho. Quería correr hacia el granero pero no pude. Papá se encontraba por los alrededores.

Una vez que me acerqué, me detuve y respiré profundamente antes de entrar. Si se hallaba aquí, tenía que explicarle las cosas. No estaba segura todavía de lo que iba a decir. Decirle a Edward que la madre de Jacob no le aprobaba no era exactamente una buena idea. Edward no parecía del tipo que aceptaría que le dijeran que era menos que digno con un encogimiento. Si quería librarme de él, esa sería una muy buena forma de hacerlo. Y definitivamente no quería librarme de él.

Edward salió del granero con una mueca en su rostro. Tenía un sombrero de paja inclinado sobre la cabeza y su camiseta aún no se había empapado en sudor. Era increíble.

Se detuvo en seco cuando me vio, entonces su rostro se volvió duro y frío antes de pasar más allá de mí y lanzar la pala y la caja de herramientas en el maletero de su camioneta. Intenté hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. No sabía cómo hablar de esto con Edward. El de la sonrisa sexy y actitud arrogante se había ido.

Regresó por mi lado y se dirigió al granero. Estaba congelada. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Me gritaría si intentaba explicárselo? ¿Le importaba siquiera? ¿Lo había descartado cuando él se preocupaba? Oh, Dios. ¿Era ahora sólo una de las muchas alejadas y olvidadas?

Volvió a salir con las manos llenas de alimento y una lata de aceite de motor. Sus ojos ni siquiera me miraban. Realmente me sentía invisible.

Una vez que arrojó las cosas en su camioneta, fue hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrió. Iba a marcharse. Tenía que decir algo.

—¿Edward? —grazné.

La única forma por la que supe que me escuchó fue por sus hombros tensos, pero no miró atrás ni respondió.

—Edward, por favor —supliqué, con la esperanza de que conseguiría al menos que me mirara.

Su apretón en la puerta era tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—No —respondió con una voz carente de emoción antes de deslizarse dentro y cerrar la puerta.

Dio marcha atrás y se dirigió al sur sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Mi pecho se sentía como que iba a estallar. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería correr detrás de él y exigirle que hablara conmigo.

Así es cómo se siente el preocuparse por alguien que no se siente igual.

Sólo sabía cómo se sentía amar a alguien que me amaba con la misma fiereza. Nunca había conocido el rechazo. Nunca había querido a alguien que no me quisiera. El anhelo no se fue con el rechazo.

Aturdida, entré en el establo y me dirigí a su habitación. Seguiría lavando sus sábanas y toallas. Necesitaba cosas limpias.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación. El colchón estaba desnudo y un juego de sábanas limpias se hallaba apilado encima. Junto a ellas, había un montón de toallas limpias y toallas de mano apiladas. Le llevó sus cosas a Alice. Las había lavado por él.

El dolor sólo aumentó. Ella nunca tendría que sentir el dolor del rechazo de Edward. La amaba. Siempre lo haría. Justo como Jacob me había amado sin dudas. Había sido incondicional. Odiaba a Alice porque tenía algo que yo nunca tendría: el amor incondicional de Edward Cullen. ¿Alguien más lo tenía? Sabía que no. Nunca hablaba de su familia. Alice era su familia. Era todo lo que le importaba. ¿Cómo debía de sentirse? Cogí las toallas y las puse en el pequeño estante al lado de la ducha. Luego fui a hacerle la cama. No había sido capaz de limpiarle las sábanas pero por lo menos podía hacer algo. Quería hacer algo por él. Incluso si ya no me quería.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **No es por nada pero odio a esa Elaine. Eddie no es bueno para Bella pero el que ella le elige. La odio, la odio, la odio. Si fuera por mí la tiraba por un barranco para que causara más problemas. =0/**

 **A mis chicas que están siempre fieles con sus reviews: Marieisahale, leilaamt, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, LOQUIBELL, Nadiia16 y mis lectoras fantasmas…**

 **Besos y hasta mañana**

 **Elisse**

 **PD**

 **Ya llegó mi libro de Grey en español =0P YEAH!**

 **(Si desaparezco por tres o cuatro días es que estoy metida en la historia. ;P)**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Edward POV**

Hizo mi cama. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Estuve trabajando duro para sacarla tanto de mi cabeza y mi sistema por tres largos días. Revolcándome en un montón de whisky y mujeres. No funcionó. La única forma en la que fui capaz de correrme, fue cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que era Bella. Gritar su nombre no resultó bien con las chicas que estaban lo suficientemente sobrias como para darse cuenta de que mentalmente no me encontraba con ellas.

La esquina de mi edredón se hallaba doblada para mí y un plato de comida se encontraba en la mesa junto a la cama, cubierta con papel aluminio para mantenerla caliente. Sólo tenía que resistir hasta el sábado por la noche. Entonces me iría por tres días enteros. El entrenador decidió que necesitaba comenzar a practicar con el equipo desde los domingos hasta los martes. Se suponía que trabajaría desde los miércoles hasta los sábados desde ese momento. Charlie le dio al entrenador Mack un buen reporte y estaba siendo recompensado por el buen comportamiento.

Cuando Bella me rogó más temprano, casi me rendí. La única cosa que evitó que me girara para mirarla fue la imagen de ella con otro tipo. Le permitió tocarla y ayudarla a subir a la camioneta. Aunque el tipo no actuó de forma desairada. Fue bastante amable. No podía hacer esto con ella. Ser el secreto sucio de alguien nunca me molestó, hasta ese momento. No quería ser el secreto de Bella. Las cosas se sentían diferentes con ella. Sentí algo. Algo real. Había sido más. Mucho más.

Quité el papel aluminio del plato y el olor a pastel de carne y maíz me golpeó. Me sentía famélico. La imagen de Bella preparando mi plato, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente y llevándolo allí, apretó mi pecho. Maldita sea, iba a ser difícil. Por suerte, aprendí a una edad temprana que la auto-preservación era la única forma de sobrevivir con el alma intacta.

O tal vez ya había perdido mi alma. Dudaba que Dios le permitiera conservar cualquier regalo suyo a alguien como yo. Más bien creía que nací sin una.

El agua del lago se calentaba con cada caluroso día. Aún estaba más fría que los cuarenta grados que llegaba a ser tan sofocante que se hacía difícil respirar. Metí la cabeza bajo la superficie y mojé mi cabello, sacándolo de mi rostro.

El sonido de una puerta de auto cerrándose de golpe, hizo que sacara la cabeza. Me giré en el agua para ver a Bella caminando hacia mí. Mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Hice todo en lo que podía pensar para que me dejara jodidamente solo. Su largo cabello caía libre por su espalda, y su plano y bronceado estómago se encontraba desnudo. El pequeño top rojo que llevaba, junto a esos malditamente cortos pantalones hicieron que mi sangre ardiera.

Debería girar la cabeza e ignorarla, pero era tan hermosa que era difícil. No me había permitido mirarla en casi una semana. Se detuvo en la orilla y comenzó a quitarse el top. ¿Qué diablos? Un sujetador de encaje rojo cubría sus pechos y aunque debería estar aliviado, no había nada mejor que lo desnudo. Era bastante caliente. Cuando sus manos bajaron para desabrochar sus pantalones cortos, abrí la boca para detenerla, pero ya comenzaba a salir de ellos. Un par de bragas de encaje a juego con una muy pequeña cobertura hicieron que se me atascara la lengua.

—Vas a hablar conmigo —demandó, entrando en el agua. Quería discutir con ella, pero caminaba hacia el agua con ropa interior roja, maldita sea. No podía formar las palabras.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó mientras cerraba el espacio entre nosotros.

No podía olvidarlo. No podía romperme. Ella tenía el poder de hacerlo. Nadie había tenido ese poder antes, nunca. Bella podría hacerlo. Si la dejaba acercarse más, podría destruirme totalmente. Me sentía débil cuando se preocupaba. No podía ser débil. Ya me rechazó una vez. ¿Por qué estaba tan determinada a hablarme? No fui yo quien la rechazó. Yo fui el rechazado. No iba a darle a alguien la oportunidad de decidir que no era lo suficientemente bueno de nuevo.

—No creo que sea de tu jodida incumbencia, ¿no, cariño? —dije aburridamente.

Se tensó y detuvo su acercamiento. Bien. Si se acercaba demasiado, iba a cogerla y olvidar el hecho de que pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Me aferré a ese pensamiento mientras sus perfectos pechos jugaban con el agua. Burlándose de mí.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? —preguntó. El dolor en su voz hizo una fisura en mi pared. Tenía que alejarme de ella antes de que cometiera un error.

—Sólo estoy siendo yo mismo.

Frunció el ceño. —No. No, eres frío y cruel.

Apreté las manos en puños debajo del agua para evitar estirarme y jalar ese dulce y pequeño cuerpo contra mí y así poder conseguir otra probada de ella. Otro recuerdo que me llevaría conmigo cuando me fuera. Me rechazó. Lo haría de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres, nena? ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ese caliente cuerpo que estás patrocinando? Porque no me importaría hacerlo sentirse mejor. Puedes correrte en mis dedos, ¿o ya estás lista para que me entierre en tu interior? ¿Quieres saber qué se siente follar con un chico malo? Es malditamente bueno, o eso me han dicho. Siempre tengo a las chicas regresando por más.

—Edward, no hagas esto —se atragantó.

—¿Que no haga qué? ¿Decirte la verdad sobre mí? Ya me tenías descifrado. Ese es el por qué quieres mantenerme como tu sucio secreto. Estoy acostumbrado a eso, Bella. He sido la aventura salvaje de muchas mujeres.

—Detente, no eres así.

Avancé un paso hacia ella y mi corazón golpeteó furiosamente contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos era lo último que podía soportar. Me odié mientras las siguientes palabras salían de mi boca. —Sí, nena, soy así. Pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien. Fui rechazado por ti, y más mujeres llegaron. Unas cuantas calientes chicas de una hermandad me hicieron sentir mejor este fin de semana.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme de ella, se giró y corrió hacia la orilla. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo insoportable. Me arrodillé y puse las manos en mis rodillas. ¡Jooooder! Eso dolía.

La camioneta rugió a la vida y la escuché alejarse. Huyó de nuevo, pero esta vez, fui yo quien la hizo huir.

Me enderecé, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y grité—: ¡Hijo de puta! —Mientras el sol caía directamente sobre mí. Burlándose de mí. Burlándose de mi vida.

 **Bella POV**

Jacob se fue. Seth se fue. Edward se fue. No tenía a nadie. No podía soportarlo. Necesitaba hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Me sentía tan lastimada que mantenerme lejos de Edward el resto de la semana fue la única forma en la que pude tratar con el dolor. Incluso así, todo lo que podía hacer era llorar. Estuvo con otras mujeres. Quería creer que me mintió para lastimarme, pero sabía que no era así. Vi la sinceridad en sus ojos.

La idea de alguien más tocándolo y sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, me hacía sentir náuseas. No podía soportarlo. Necesitaba olvidarlo. Necesitaba borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. El dolor sólo se hacía peor. Él pensaba que lo había rechazado y de alguna manera, así era. Tenía razón. Me lo merecía. Pero dolía demasiado.

Aparqué en el local de Nelly. Era el único Honky Tonk del pueblo. Y también era el único lugar que permitía que las personas de veinte años bebieran. Necesitaba sentirme entumecida. El alcohol era la única cosa con la que podía contar que funcionaría.

Nelly te vendía si tenías dinero. Debido a eso se las arreglaba para tener un negocio exitoso. Ninguna persona en el país pensaba en venir a comprobarla. Conseguía un montón de cosas porque se encontraba fuera del radar.

Saqué la falda de mezclilla que Jacob había amado tanto y me la puse. Completé mi traje con botas vaqueras y un brillante top negro. Iba a bailar con hombres atractivos y beber suficiente tequila como para hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Edward podría haberme dejado a un lado una vez se hubo cansado, pero no era indeseable. Muchos chicos se sentirían emocionados al tener mi atención.

Abrí la puerta de golpe. Mientras entraba en el bar lleno de humo, busqué a Jessica Stanley. Me envió un mensaje diciéndome que viniera si buscaba diversión. La vi bailando con un tipo con un sombrero de vaquero negro y un par de vaqueros ajustados. Jessica Stanley frotaba su cuerpo contra él mientras la banda tocaba una vieja canción country que me recordaba al álbum de Hank Williams Jr. de papá.

Nelly se encontraba en la barra y me acerqué para ordenar mi primer chupito de la noche.

—No esperaba verte aquí después de que Seth viniera a buscarte la última vez que viniste. —El preocupado ceño de Nelly me molestó. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se metía en mis asuntos?

—Necesito una bebida, Nelly —le dije mientras me sentaba en el taburete vacío frente a ella.

Suspiró. —Bien, niña, considerando que ahora eres una adulta. —Agarró un vaso de chupito y vertió algo de José Cuervo blanco en él, luego lo empujó hacia mí.

—¿Quieres limón y sal?

—No. Así está bien —respondí y lo puse entre mis labios. El calor quemó mi garganta. Bajé el vaso de nuevo y se lo regresé.

—Desacelera, cariño —me reprendió y llenó el vaso de nuevo antes de entregármelo de nuevo.

—Sólo necesito dos para soltarme.

Tomé el vaso y bebí su contenido rápidamente. El calor era menos intenso, pero seguía allí.

—¿Esto se debe a que Seth se fue a la universidad? —preguntó Nelly, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y estudiándome. Su largo cabello negro se encontraba salpicado con gris y atado en una cola de caballo. La vida no había sido buena con ella y aunque probablemente aún se hallaba en sus cuarenta, lucía más vieja. Su piel lucía avejentada y dura.

—No. Esta vez no es por uno de los chicos Black —le informé, devolviéndole el vaso—. Sólo uno más —le dije.

—¿A quién voy a llamar con Seth fuera de la ciudad si terminas mal?

—No me emborracharé, lo prometo. Sólo necesito olvidar, Nelly.

Presionó los labios firmemente y me sirvió otro vaso.

No esperé a que me lo diera. Me estiré, lo cogí y me lo bebí. El entumecimiento comenzó a establecerse y Edward Cullen pareció menos importante. Perfecto. Le sonreí a Nelly y habría besado su mejilla fofa si pudiera. Fue quien alivió el dolor que sentía desde que Edward se deshizo de mí.

Levantándome, tuve que detenerme un segundo para estabilizarme cuando la habitación giró un poco. Una vez hube recuperado mi balance, me dirigí a la pista de baile. Bailaría sola. No necesitaba un hombre.

—Bella Swan, creo que has estado bebiendo —dijo una familiar voz y levanté la mirada del suelo que había estado mirando para no caerme y encontré los sonrientes ojos castaños de Paul Ganner. Paul fue receptor en la secundaria. Jacob a menudo decía que Paul era su chico de confianza. Podía atrapar una pelota sin importar cuán mal la lanzaran.

—Paul. —Sonreí, feliz de ver a alguien de mi pasado.

—Luces muy bien, Bella.

Estiré la mano y me aferré a su brazo, inclinándome contra él. Mis piernas aún se sentían algo entumecidas. —Gracias —respondí.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Paul.

—¡Sí!

Paul se rió y me atrajo entre sus brazos. Me sentí agradecida por el apoyo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

—Nada. Tratando de descifrar qué hacer luego.

Paul asintió. —Sí.

La canción cambió y tuve más control de mi cuerpo cuando el tequila se extendió a través de él.

Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, me reí y comencé a mover las caderas seductoramente contra Paul. El interés en sus ojos se sintió vacío. Pero bueno, ya me hallaba vacía. Bien podría tomar lo que podía.

—¡Bella! —chilló Jessica Stanley mientras el vaquero la rodeaba y se situaba junto a mí y Paul.

—Mírate, ya estás borracha y bailando con Paul. Estoy tan orgullosa que podría llorar —jadeó Jessica—. Sé bueno con ella, Paul.

—Está en buenas manos —le aseguró Paul a Jessica. Ella soltó risitas, luego le guiñó el ojo antes de seguir bailando.

—¿Aún siguen en contacto ustedes dos? —preguntó Paul.

—Sí, Jessica Stanley aún me visita. Es la única amiga que tengo, aparte de Seth, que es lo suficientemente valiente para visitarme.

Paul frunció el ceño y pude ver la compasión en sus ojos. Odiaba la compasión. Edward nunca me miró con maldita compasión en sus ojos.

—Necesito otro chupito. ¿Me traerías uno? Nelly está siendo tacaña conmigo esta noche.

La compasión de Paul desapareció y me dio una sonrisa emocionada. —Sí, claro. Ya vengo.

—¿Podrías comprarme dos? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la barra.

—Absolutamente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hoy no voy a dejarles notas lo dejo para mañana….**

 **A mis chicas que están siempre fieles con sus reviews: Marieisahale, leilaamt, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, LOQUIBELL, Nadiia16 y mis lectoras fantasmas…**

 **Besos y hasta mañana**

 **Elisse**

 **PD**

 **LOQUIBELL: Era broma no me iba a desaparecer. Después se enojan y me secuestran a Grey. jajajajaja**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Edward POV**

—Trae tu triste culo, repara tu maldito dedo y consíguenos un par de bellezas. Esta noche quiero una pelirroja con tetas muy grandes. Tan malditamente grandes que sean falsas —gritó James para hacerse escuchar sobre la música alta.

—Sólo estoy aquí para beber —contesté. Ya le había dicho eso una vez. Simplemente no podía fingir con el sexo barato. No ayudaba. Sólo me hacía más hijo de puta de lo que ya era.

—Vamos, hombre. Puedo conseguir algunas damas, pero tú siempre obtienes la maldita crema del postre. Especialmente con tetas grandes. Las chicas con tetas grandes siempre van contigo. Por favor, ve a conseguirme algunas grandes, redondas y regordetas tetas en las que pueda hundirme esta noche.

James me caía bien, pero comenzaba a molestarme. No quería conseguirle ningun maldito pecho. ¿Se daba cuenta acaso de cuán jodidamente superficial sonaba?

—Te dije que no estaba aquí para eso.

James dejó su cerveza en la mesa y se sentó en el taburete vacío a mi lado. —Por favor, no me digas que esto es por la chica que trajiste aquí hace unas semanas. Pensé que lo habías superado. No puedo atravesar esta mierda contigo también. Primero Jasper, ahora tú. Demonios, ¿qué pasó con todos los coños? ¿Por qué alguien querría renunciar a eso?

Antes de que tuviera que contestarle, mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo. Lo saqué y un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla. Presioné el botón para contestar y me tapé la otra oreja para poder escuchar.

—¿Hola?

—Edward. Oye, hermano, soy Seth. ¿Dónde estás?

¿Para qué rayos me llamaba Seth?

—En Sea Breeze, ¿por qué?

—Necesito un enorme favor. Es Bella.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué pasa con Bella?

—Estoy en California, ella se ha ido y ha bebido de nuevo. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Nelly. Dijo que Bella estaba bailando en la maldita barra.

—Jodeeer —gruñí y comencé a correr. Hurgando en mi bolsillo encontré mis llaves y las metí en la cerradura cuando llegué a mi Mustang. No se suponía que debía estar conduciendo, pero al carajo con eso. Tenía que llegar con ella. ¿Y qué si alguien la tocaba? Mi corazón latía frenéticamente contra mi pecho.

—Nelly la está vigilando, pero dijo que alguien debía ir a buscarla y que no quería tener que llamar a Charlie. Él estaría furioso. Además, se ha ido a ese campamento de caza de peces.

—Llama a Nelly y dile que sacaré a Bella de ese bar y que se asegure que nadie ponga un dedo sobre ella, o tendrá que lidiar con una jodida pelea cuando llegue ahí —gruñí.

Seth estuvo callado un segundo, luego finalmente contestó. —De acuerdo. Lo haré. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

NO.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es sólo otra chica para ti? ¿O es diferente?

Me aferré fuertemente al volante intentando controlar las diferentes emociones que emanaban de mí.

—Bella siempre ha sido diferente —dije con los dientes apretados.

—Bien —suspiró—. Llamaré a Nelly.

Tiré el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero. Esto era mi culpa. Si alguien la tocaba sería mi culpa. También sería mi culpa cuando el estúpido hijo de puta tenga el rostro hecho pedazos.

Entré en el estacionamiento de Nelly y tuve la puerta del auto abierta antes de frenar completamente. Me las había arreglado para hacer una hora de viaje en treinta minutos. Era un milagro que no estuviera tras las rejas.

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió y Jessica Stanley salió tropezando en un par de zapatos, y colgando del brazo de un tipo que estaba lejos de ser un vaquero.

Sus ojos vidriosos se encontraron con los míos y me dirigió una ebria sonrisa presumida. —Edward Cullen, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Dónde está Bella?

Ella río y luego se encogió de hombros. —La última vez que la vi estaba bailando en la barra.

Pasé de largo a Jessica Stanley y entré. Escaneando la habitación, busqué a Bella.

—¿Estás aquí por Bella? —Me preguntó la chica que hacía de barman.

—Si —contesté, caminando hacia ella—. ¿Dónde está?

La señorita arrojó una toalla sobre su hombro y salió de detrás de la barra. —Ven conmigo.

La seguí mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta a la izquierda de la barra y se dirigía por un oscuro pasillo.

—La dejé aquí hace rato. No soy fanática de las peleas. Seth me contó sobre el calvario que se venía, y que si Bella estaba bailando en la mesa destrozarías el lugar. Así que la dejé en mi oficina.

Abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y dio un paso hacia atrás. —Aquí es. Debo volver al frente. Tómate tu tiempo —dijo, y se volvió para caminar de vuelta sobre sus pasos.

Entré a la habitación. Una sola lámpara iluminaba el lugar. Bella estaba acurrucada en un descolorido sofá en una esquina. Sus ojos cerrados y se veía tan tranquila. Dios, la extrañaba. La había sostenido una vez cuando se había quedado dormida de esa forma.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia donde se encontraba. Me incliné frente a ella y eché hacia atrás los rizos que caían sobre su rostro. Sus pestañas le rozaban las mejillas. Corrí mi pulgar por la suave piel detrás de su oreja. Estaba preocupado de romperme si la dejaba acercarse demasiado. Desafortunadamente, me preocupé por eso un poco tarde. Porque ya estaba roto. El Edward que era antes de Bella ya no existía. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, me había enamorado de ella. Le había permitido a alguien entrar, y ella no me quería. No había sido lo suficientemente bueno. Nunca lo fui.

Ver su dulce, perfecto, inocente, rostro sólo hundió el clavo más profundo. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Merecía otro Jacob en su vida. Merecía a un tipo que no hubiera vivido su vida tan jodido que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. Había estado demasiado cerca del cielo y tuve un pedazo. El infierno que había vivido antes de ella no tenía ningún significado para mí.

Me puse de pie y levanté a Bella en mis brazos. Se acurrucó contra mí. —¿Edward? —susurró contra mi pecho.

—Sí, estoy aquí, nena. Vuelve a dormir. Te llevaré a casa.

 **Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos y observé el cielo raso. Me hallaba en casa. En mi cama. Pero no recordaba haber ido allí. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Una rápida mirada al reloj me dijo que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Un vaso de agua y una botella de aspirinas se encontraban en la mesa de noche con una pequeña nota.

 _ **Tal vez debas tomar otra aspirina cuando despiertes. Bebe el agua también. TODA.**_

Edward. Podía olerlo en mi camiseta. Saltando fuera de la cama, corrí a la ventana y miré hacia el granero. ¿Se encontraba ahí?

Comencé a bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras, y respiré el olor a tabaco en mi ropa. Me desnudé y rápidamente me di una ducha. Tenía que sacarme todo el hedor del bar.

Una vez que estuve limpia y vestida, corrí hacia el granero. No golpeé la puerta. En cambio, la abrí lentamente. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana caía sobre el cuerpo de un dormido Edward. Mi corazón se disparó. Había venido a buscarme. Me trajo a casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me observó. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero el solo hecho de verlo aquí y saber que había vuelto por mí obstruyó mi garganta con emoción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? —Su voz no sonaba enojada. Sino derrotada.

—Desperté y estaba en casa. Luego vi tu nota y vine a ver si te encontrabas aquí —balbuceé. No quería que me hiciera marchar.

—Estoy aquí. Ahora vuelve a la cama —contestó.

—Edward, por favor háblame. Te extraño. —No era mi intención sonar tan patética, pero no pude evitarlo. Había venido por mí. Necesitaba saber por qué. Tenía que sentir algo por mí. No quería ser sólo otra chica con la que hubiera disfrutado y luego la hubiera hecho a un lado. Estar con él había significado algo para mí. Él significaba algo para mí.

Edward soltó un suspiro cansado y se sentó. Las mantas cayeron a un lado y su pecho desnudo casi me hizo olvidar lo que quería decir.

—No puedes decir mierdas así, Bella. No es justo.

—No veo por qué no es justo decirte cómo me siento. Lo que no es justo es que me tiraste tan pronto te aburriste. Tú sólo te fuiste y jodiste con unas rameras sin ningún problema.

Levantó su cabeza de golpe. La mueca de enojo en su rostro me sorprendió. —¿Qué? No te dejé porque me aburrí. ¡Tú-Me-Rechazaste! Y al carajo con eso, Bella. TODO lo que vi mientras estaba con ellas fue a ti. Cerraba mis jodidos ojos y te imaginaba a ti. Sólo a ti.

Había estado pensando en mí. Debí haber estado realmente jodida, porque oírlo decir eso me hizo sentir mejor. Odiaba el hecho de que había estado con otras mujeres, pero sólo saber que fue duro para él, y que había pensado en mí, borraba un poco el dolor. Yo había comenzado esto. Mi estúpida necesidad de complacer a la madre de Jacob. Él nunca lo habría hecho de no ser porque yo lo corrí. Todo este dolor de cabeza era sólo porque la madre de Jacob me había hecho sentir culpable.

—Estaba confundida —admití.

Edward soltó una risa dura. —Sí, bueno, yo no.

Di un paso adelante, pero él negó con la cabeza. —No te acerques.

—Por favor, escúchame. Déjame explicarte.

Pasó una mano por su cobrizo cabello y pude ver la batalla interna en su expresión. Tenía que hablar mientras estuviera débil.

—Cometí un error. Escuché a alguien más, quien no sabía nada sobre ti. Dejé que mis miedos tomaran lo mejor de mí y cometí un terrible, terrible error.

Edward dejó caer su mano de vuelta a su regazo y sus ojos tristes se encontraron con los míos. —Pero escuchaste. Algo de lo que la madre de Jacob dijo tuvo sentido para ti. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, probablemente tenía razón. Hiciste bien en alejarte.

Ya había descubierto quien habló conmigo, y la había llamado la madre de Jacob, no de Seth. El problema era con Jacob.

—No, Edward. No, no hice bien.

—Sí, Bella, lo hiciste. No soy un buen tipo. No soy el tipo del que le podrías contar a tu padre alguna vez. Estarías avergonzada de dejarle saber a las personas de este pequeño pueblo que pasaste del maravilloso y buen Jacob Black al perdedor de Edward Cullen. Te mereces un Jacob Black.

Mi corazón se rompió cuando vi el odio a sí mismo en su rostro. Me odiaba por ponerlo ahí. Él no era Jacob. No era nada como Jacob. Era mucho más.

—Edward, por favor no —le rogué, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Retrocedió, tomé su rostro en mis manos y cubrí sus labios con los míos. No me respondió al principio. Cuando me senté a horcajadas en su regazo y me pegué a su cuerpo, se rindió. Sus manos se deslizaron arriba por la parte de atrás de mis piernas mientras su lengua entraba en mi boca y comenzaba a besarme en respuesta.

 ****Aviso comienza el lemmon****

El gemido que brotó de su pecho me volvió loca. Quería esto, demasiado. Necesitaba sentirme cerca de él de nuevo. Busqué la borde de mi camiseta y me la quité, ignorando las protestas de Edward. Tomé su cara otra vez, presionando mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo. La fría barra cosquilleó en mi pezón y me estremecí.

Lo probé de la misma forma que él me probó. Besando cada esquina de su boca, mordisqueé su labio inferior y arrastré su lengua dentro de mi boca chupando duro. Cuando sus manos ahuecaron mis pechos grité y me presioné contra él. Su erección aumentó mi pasión. Esta noche eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba estar mucho más cerca. Casi perdida en él. Necesitaba más.

Lo empujé hasta que cayó sobre el colchón debajo de mí. Verlo observarme con esos ojos que reflejaban lo que yo sentía, borró cualquier duda de mi mente. Me puse de pie y comencé a quitarme los shorts.

—Bella, no… ah, joder —gimió Edward cuando me quité las bragas y me arrastré encima de él. Tiré de la colcha hacia abajo para poder sacarle su bóxer, pero en su lugar, vi como su erección saltaba libre. Edward dormía desnudo. Bajando mis manos, lo tomé y las deslicé por su sedosa y cálida textura.

Soltó un gemido—. Ahhhh, Bella no quieres hacer esto —dijo roncamente en una desesperada súplica.

Sí, quería hacerlo. Quería hacer esto más que querer respirar.

Deslicé mis manos arriba hasta su pecho y bajé mi cuerpo encima del suyo. Manteniendo mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, cerré mis ojos en puro placer cuando su erección presionó mi mojada entrada.

Nunca había hecho esto pero había leído lo suficiente para saber que sería difícil de hacerlo la primera vez estando arriba. Necesitaba que él se hiciera cargo. Me deslicé sobre él varias veces causando que maldijera y apretara la sábana en un fuerte amarre.

—Edward, te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que me hagas el amor —susurré contra su oído y lo sentí temblar debajo de mí. Era un sentimiento poderoso y me encantó.

Gimió y me tomó por la cintura. Empujó mi pecho más cerca de su boca. Cuando mi pezón estuvo frente a él, lo alcanzó y lo cubrió con su boca. Gritando, presioné su cabeza más cerca de mí. Quería más.

Mordió suavemente mi pezón y mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero.

—Si, por favor —rogué. Lo soltó para luego pasar al otro pecho y hacer lo mismo. Comencé a moverme adelante y atrás. Mientras más chupaba mejor se ponía.

Edward movió sus caderas y me congelé cuando la cabeza de su erección me penetró. Cerré mis ojos, quería advertirle, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Joder nena, eres tan malditamente estrecha —gruñó mientras sus manos aferraban mis caderas y me mantuvo quieta. Me presioné hacia abajo y el dolor del estiramiento fue excitante.

—Alto. No lo hagas. Voy a lastimarte. Por favor. Sólo dame un minuto. Necesito hacerlo despacio. —Su respiración era dura y sus palabras entrecortadas.

Dejé que me bajara más y grité cuando el dolor se intensificó. Edward se detuvo.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con su voz en pánico. ¿También lo estaba lastimando a él? ¿Estaba muy apretada?

—¿Si? —Dios, por favor no hagas que se detenga.

—Eres virgen.

Tragué con nerviosismo. —Si…

—Oh, demonios —gruñó y comenzó a deslizarse fuera de mí.

—No, por favor, no —le rogué mientras me quitaba de encima.

Me tendió sobre mi espalda y me observó desde arriba. —Quiero esto. Así que ayúdame. Dios, no merezco esto pero lo quiero jodidamente demasiado. ¿Estás. Completamente. Segura? —Su rostro se veía duro. Extendí mi mano y tomé lo tomé, frotando su mejilla con mi pulgar.

—Sí. Por favor, Edward. Estoy es lo que quiero —contesté.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro irregular. —Está bien —se posicionó entre mis piernas, sosteniéndose a sí mismo sobre mí—. Nunca estuve con una virgen, Bella. Voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no lastimarte.

—¿Te lastimará a ti? —pregunté, pensando en su expresión adolorida cuando dijo que estaba muy apretada.

Sonrió. —Va a ser lo más cerca del paraíso que alguna vez voy a estar, nena.

Oh. Dios.

Observé su rostro mientras se introducía en mí. Mientras me estiraba para dejarlo entrar el dolor no me molestó. Ver el placer en su rostro a medida que se hundía más profundamente dentro de mí me hizo querer arremeter contra él. Me encantaba saber que podía hacerlo sentir así.

Hizo un alto y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. —Esta es la parte en que dolerá. Lo voy a hacer rápido y luego me quedaré quieto para que te acostumbres.

—De acuerdo.

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y presionó duro dentro de mí. Un agudo dolor dentro me quitó el aliento. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a regar besos en todos mis lugares suaves mientras susurraba cuán bien me sentía.

—Estoy dentro y te sientes tan caliente y apretada. Es como un maldito guante, nena.

Oírlo decir cómo se sentía para él hizo que mi placer volviera con más fuerza. Quería que se moviera. Levantando mis caderas golpeó más profundo dentro de mí.

—Oh, Dios, Bella —gimió mientras se deslizaba lentamente fuera y luego dentro otra vez.

Levanté mis piernas para rodear sus caderas y soltó un gemido placentero en aprobación.

—Eso es perfecto. Tú eres perfecta —jadeó.

No quería que esto terminara.

Su respiración se volvió más irregular cuando sus brazos se flexionaron con cada envestida.

—Joder, nena, eres tan malditamente estrecha —gimió. Me levantaba para encontrar cada una de sus embestidas, necesitando algo. Necesitaba más. No podía tener suficiente.

Edward gruñó y salió de mí.

—No, no lo hagas —grité mientras extendía mis piernas y enterraba su cara entre ellas. El primer lametón de su lengua contra mí me envió volando. Escuché mi grito de placer y el nombre de Edward salió de mi pecho mientras me apretaba más contra su rostro. Él soltó un fuerte gemido mientras continuaba.

Se detuvo de a poco y finalmente levantó la cabeza. Tan increíble como había sido eso, había disfrutado tenerlo en mi interior.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se arrastró de vuelta a mi lado. —No estaba usando un condón. Nunca me había olvidado de hacerlo antes. Siempre he tenido uno encima. Siempre. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que estuve listo para descargarme dentro de ti. Tenía que salir.

—Entonces tú no… —me callé, odiando de nuevo que no se hubiera liberado.

Río. —Oh no, lo hice. Una jodida cantidad —frunciendo el ceño, me giré para verlo—. Voy a tener que cambiar las sábanas —explicó.

—Oh —contesté. Quería hacerlo de nuevo y quería que llegara dentro de mí—. ¿Tienes un condón? —pregunté, cambiando de posición para poder tocar su pezón perforado.

—Siempre tengo un condón.

Sonriéndole, besé la barra. —¿Cuánto hay que esperar para que puedas hacerlo otra vez?

Levantó sus cejas sorprendido. —No es sobre mí. Puedo hacerlo justo ahora pero vas a estar adolorida. —Corrió su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—. Porque tú estabas increíble y jodidamente apretada. Lo juro Bella, nada se le compara.

—No estoy dolorida —le aseguré, levantando mis caderas para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

—Sí, lo estás. Sólo espera, en la mañana lo sentirás.

Haciendo un puchero, me bajé y crucé los brazos bajo mis pechos. Sus ojos se concentraron en ellos y tuve un momento difícil intentando no sonreír. —¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo de nuevo?

Edward se inclinó sobre sus codos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —Cualquier maldito momento que quieras. Soy todo tuyo. —Sonrió presumido—. Si sigues haciendo puchero voy a decidir que el que estés dolorida se puede resolver de otras formas.

Con curiosidad, me incliné sobre él. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Presionó un beso en la parte superior de uno de mis pechos. —Quiero decir que solo voy a besarte y aliviarlo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Les tengo una mala noticia y una buena…**

 **La mala; Ya estamos en la recta final de Mientras Dure, 7_7 Nos quedan solo cuatro capítulos y el epílogo.**

 **La Buena; Estaba pensando, ya que ya tengo la historia adaptada, mañana podríamos tirarnos un mini maratón hasta el final ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Finalmente**

 **A mis chicas que están siempre fieles con sus reviews: Marieisahale, leilaamt, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, LOQUIBELL, Nadiia16,** **danyy18 y mis lectoras fantasmas…**

 **Besos y hasta mañana**

 **Elisse**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ****Lemmon abajo****

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Edward**

Bella me despertó una hora antes del amanecer, besando mi pecho y deslizando su mano arriba y abajo de mi muy despierto miembro.

—Mmm —gemí, alcanzándola para empujarla más cerca, y así poder presionar sus labios maravillosamente hinchados contra los míos—. Esta es la forma de despertar —susurré antes de deslizar mi lengua dentro de su boca ansiosa.

Bella puso su pierna por encima de mis caderas y se sentó a horcajadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, nena? —pregunté mientras se inclinaba hasta que la cabeza de mi miembro la penetraba—. ¡Guau! Espera. —Busqué el condón extra que había dejado en la mesita la noche anterior, sólo por si acaso—. Tenemos que usar esto.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, sí —contesté, entregándole el pequeño paquete.

Lo abrió con los dientes, lo cual fue increíblemente sexy. Luego, lo deslizó lentamente haciendo que mi miembro se sacudiera ansioso bajo su toque. Una vez que lo puso firmemente en su lugar, se sentó y se hundió en un sólo golpe. Ambos gritamos y nos estremecimos al unísono.

Observé con asombro mientras Bella abría los ojos lentamente y bajaba la mirada hacia mí con placer puro brillando en ellos. Nunca me cansaría de esto. De ella. Nunca tendría suficiente. Agarré su cintura y la guié mientras me cabalgaba, conduciéndonos más y más cerca al borde.

Justo antes de que me perdiera dentro de ella, mi boca se abrió y no pude contener las palabras martilleando en mi cabeza con cada latido de mi corazón.

—Te amo.

Cuando salí de la ducha, mis sábanas no estaban. Si no hubiera disparado mi carga sobre ellas, hubiera querido quedármelas. Olían a sexo y a Bella. Agarré una toalla y me sequé el cabello. Luego, la envolví alrededor de mi cintura. Había estado preocupado por haber lastimado a Bella, pero maldita sea si ella no me había dejado adolorido.

Después de anoche, Bella me poseía. Empujé lejos el temor que vino con ese conocimiento. Antes, pensaba que me había roto, pero ahora ella tenía el poder de destruirme totalmente. El sexo siempre había sido una liberación para mí. Lo que habíamos hecho era mucho más que eso.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta del granero me sacó de mis pensamientos felices.

—¿Sí? —grité.

La puerta se abrió y Charlie irrumpió en el interior con rostro asesino. No me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que yo era el único a quien quería matar. De alguna manera, él sabía.

Señaló con el dedo mi cara. —Tocaste algo que no tenías derecho a tocar, chico. Ella no es una de tus putas. Es una buena chica que ha tenido un año magnífico. Debería poner una bala en tu cabeza y enterrarte en el patio —vociferó y sacudió su dedo en mi dirección—. Pero no lo haré. Llamé a Mack. Le he dicho que trabajaste duro aquí este verano y que deberías ser absuelto del asunto de conducir en estado de ebriedad y permitirte volver al equipo. No le dije que has estado aporreando a mi pequeña. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no tomar el arma y venir a volarte tus jodidas pelotas cuando llegué para ver a Bella saliendo de aquí al amanecer, ¡con los brazos llenos de TUS SÁBANAS!

¿Había visto a Bella? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Por qué no me había llamado o enviado un mensaje para avisarme?

—Harás tus maletas, irás a ese pequeño auto tuyo y te marcharás. No le dirás adiós. Ni siquiera la mirarás. Si siquiera parpadeas en su dirección, me aseguraré de que lo pierdas todo. Sé todo sobre tu situación. Quieres un futuro, así que no puedes perder tu educación. Si quieres mantenerla, entonces te irás. No te engañes, muchacho, si piensas que puedes elegir a mi hija en su lugar, nunca la tendrás. Iré por el arma y le pondré fin de esa forma. ¿Me escuchaste?

¿Quería que me alejara de ella? ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que me alejara de ella? No podía dejarla.

—No la dejaré.

—Al diablo que no lo harás. Nunca la tendrás. Puedo tomar el teléfono justo ahora y quitarte tu mundo.

El béisbol era la única manera en la que podría conseguir una educación universitaria. No tendría otra oportunidad. Estaría trabajando en un bar cualquiera, ganando un salario mínimo y propinas por el resto de mi vida. Bella merecía más que eso. Merecía un hombre que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella. Pero mierda si iba a dejarla. No podía hacer eso. Puede que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero iba a tratar con todas mis fuerzas para ser digno.

—No puedo lastimarla y no la dejaré.

—Ya la has lastimado, muchacho. Ya lo hiciste. Se encontraba inestable y te aprovechaste de eso. Bella nunca se casaría con alguien como tú. Amaba a Jacob Black. Lo adoraba. Nunca será feliz hasta que encuentre a otro Jacob. Ambos sabemos que nunca vas a cumplir con esos estándares. Para Bella sólo eres una manera de expresarse. No significas nada para ella, muchacho. Ahora, haz tus maletas y vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Charlie dio un portazo al salir.

Me hundí en la cama y dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿CASARSE? Joder, ¿qué quiso decir con casarse? No podía casarme. Bella nunca pensaría en mí de esa manera. No era el tipo de hombre con el que a una chica le gustaría casarse. Él tenía razón. Era el lado emocionante de Bella. Nunca me había dicho que me amaba. Nunca había dicho algo de un por siempre. Nunca estaría a la altura de Jacob, y Bella quería otro Jacob. Merecía otro Jacob. Cuando Bella había decidido casarse, había ido en busca de alguien sin un pasado jodido y un registro criminal.

La noche anterior le había hecho el amor a una mujer por primera y última vez. Había sido increíble y tenía un recuerdo que le daría forma al resto de mi vida. Bella consiguió su probada del lado salvaje. Había seguido adelante lo suficientemente pronto. No era como si estuviera rompiéndole el corazón. Pero, maldita sea, estaba arrancando el mío de mi pecho.

Con mi bolsa de lona llena, me dirigí a mi coche. No miré a ninguna otra parte más que al frente. No sería capaz de irme si la veía. Puede que no me amara, pero yo la amaba tanto que no importaría. Cuanto más me acercaba a mi auto sin que ella saliera gritando mi nombre, más sentía que algo dentro de mí moría.

Abriendo la puerta del coche, lancé mi bolsa en el interior y salí de la calzada por última vez. Dejando atrás mi corazón.

 **Bella**

¿Dónde se encontraba? Después de haber tomado una ducha, tomado un extra cuidado en fijar mi maquillaje y escoger un atuendo que volvería loco a Edward, bajé para prepararle un bocadillo.

Su coche ya no estaba. Salí y miré alrededor, buscándolo. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras el miedo se instalaba. ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Se había metido en problemas por conducir anoche? Corrí hacia el granero y entré en el cuarto de atrás. Se hallaba vacío. Sin signos de que Edward hubiera estado allí.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a mi padre de pie en la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

Ya no me importaba. Papá podría superarlo. Tenía veinte años. —Estoy buscando a Edward —contesté, desafiándolo a preguntarme por qué.

—Se fue.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿De qué hablas? —¿Había necesitado devolver su auto? ¿Tenía una práctica?

—Mack quería que volviera. Dijo que había cumplido su condena y podía regresar a casa. Salió corriendo de aquí como si no pudiera esperar para marcharse.

No. No. Edward no saldría corriendo. No se iría sin decirme cuándo me volvería a ver de nuevo. Mi teléfono. ¿Me había llamado?

Pasé empujando a papá, y corrí hacia la casa. Tenía que conseguir mi teléfono. Lo había dejado cargando en mi habitación. Tal vez estaba en silencio y me había perdido su llamada. Eso tenía que ser, porque Edward no me dejaría. No después de anoche. No lo haría. La última vez cuando se había puesto el condón y corrido dentro de mí, me había dicho que me amaba.

Él no me dejaría.

No había llamadas en mi teléfono. Ni mensajes. Nada.

Edward se había ido sin decir nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido sólo sexo para él? ¿Habían sido todas esas dulces palabras algo que le decía a cada chica cuando tenía sexo? Dios, no. Lancé mi teléfono al suelo y dejé que el dolor me invadiera. Le había dado mi corazón a alguien que no lo quería. Incluso sabiendo eso, no me arrepentía. Sólo quería que me quisiera. Sólo quería que él también me amara.

Tomé mi guitarra y me dirigí al granero. Era mi rutina diaria. Papá se hallaba molesto por ello, pero le dije que me dejara sola y permitiera que me encargara de esto de la manera que yo quisiera. Ya no era inocente y llena de sueños y fantasías. Todo eso murió con Jacob. Entendí que el dolor era real y a veces las cosas no duran. A veces, simplemente tienes que disfrutarlo mientras dure y apreciarlo cuando se haya ido.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Edward, me senté en la cama y puse la guitarra en mi regazo. Me había escondido de mi música cuando había perdido a Jacob. La necesitaba ahora. Había tanto que necesitaba expresar y ésta era la única manera en la que sabía cómo hacerlo. Abrí el cuaderno nuevo que compré y las palabras en las que había estado trabajando cubrieron la primera página. Empecé a tocar la melodía que escuché en mi cabeza y anoté las que funcionaban mejor.

Mi tiempo con Edward no era algo que hubiera querido olvidar. Quería cada emoción por escrito. La forma en que se sintió enamorarse. Perderse en alguien. Esos eran momentos que siempre mantendría cerca.

Jacob siempre había estado en mi vida. Realmente no recuerdo enamorarme de él. Sólo siempre lo amé. Era seguro. Se encontraba ahí para mí y lo sabía. Éramos una parte del otro.

Edward era tan diferente. Me había enseñado cómo se sentía querer, necesitar, entregarse, perderse. Me alentó a dejar atrás mis inseguridades y ser yo misma. Edward era libre y salvaje. Era como un hermoso pájaro que nunca podría tener.

Las palabras brotaron de mí e ignoré las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Edward POV**

—No irás a la fiesta así que traje la fiesta hasta ti —gritó James, mientras se adentraba en mi apartamento. Cuatro mujeres con risitas tontas lo siguieron hacia el interior. Mierda.

Dejé caer mi cerveza con fuerza sobre la mesada y lo miré a través de la barra. —Te dije que no estaba interesado.

James tenía sus manos alrededor de una pelirroja y extendió su mano para tocar sus pechos. —Pero mira estas bellezas. —Guiñó en mi dirección—. Son pequeñas chicas traviesas de fraternidad. Nuestro tipo favorito.

Aquello era repulsivo. Me alejé a regañadientes de la barra y señalé la puerta. —Llévalas a otro lugar, James. No estoy de humor.

Una rubia caminó lentamente hacia mí y presionó sus enormes pechos falsos contra mi brazo. —Ay, no seas tan malo. Puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor. —Cuando su brazo paseó sobre mi miembro desinteresado y apretó, colapsé.

—Saca sus MALDITOS traseros de mi apartamento. Ahora.

—Demonios, Edward. Ya no eres divertido en absoluto.

No esperé a que las llevara fuera. Me dirigí hecho una furia de regreso a mi habitación y azoté la puerta, luego le puse seguro. Había conocido chicas como esas antes. No tomaban un no por respuesta.

—¿Puedo al menos utilizar la habitación de invitados? ¡Puedo encargarme de las cuatro por mi cuenta! —gritó James.

—¡NO!

Escuché quejidos mientras se fueron. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Bella. Dios, la extrañaba tanto. Me iba a dormir pensando en ella y despertaba cada mañana con la realidad de que nunca la sostendría de nuevo.

¿Creyó que simplemente la abandoné? ¿Pensó que tomé lo que quería y me fui? Me dio su virginidad y simplemente me fui. Mierda. ¿Cómo iba a vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que creía que sólo la dejé? No me había llamado o enviado un mensaje. Tal vez se sentía aliviada. Tal vez a la luz del día se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Le había dicho que la amaba. No había sido capaz de contenerlo. Aparte de Alice, nunca le había dicho a otra persona que la amaba.

Extendí el brazo en busca de mi teléfono. Sé que Charlie me dijo que no la contactara pero tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien.

 **Yo: Lo lamento. Tuve que irme. Sólo quería asegurarme de que te encuentras bien.**

Dudé si respondería. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

 **Bella: También lo lamento.**

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lamentaba que me marché? ¿Lamentaba que su padre no me diera ninguna opción? ¿Lamentaba haber tenido sexo conmigo?

 **Yo: ¿Por qué?**

 **Bella: Por todo.**

Dejé mi teléfono caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos contra el dolor.

—Sal de esa habitación y trae tu trasero aquí —llamó Alice, desde mi sala de estar. Necesitaba ocultar la llave extra en un mejor lugar.

Dando vueltas sobre mi cama, me puse de pie y me arrastré hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alice?

Alice examinó mi apariencia y sacudió la cabeza. —Luces horrible. Necesitas tomar un baño y afeitarte.

—Gracias. Si eso es todo lo querías decirme, voy a regresar a la cama —gruñí.

—No, no vas a hacerlo. Vine aquí porque necesitamos hablar.

Me incliné contra la mesada y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Habla —respondí.

Alice se levantó para sentarse en la barra. —¿Por qué estás haciéndote esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste si sólo ibas a perder el tiempo en tu apartamento?

Suspirando, recorrí mis dedos a través de la cima de mi cabeza. —Te lo dije, Alice, su papá me obligó.

—¿Cuándo alguien alguna vez te ha obligado a TI a hacer algo? ¿Mmm? Porque el Edward que he conocido toda mi vida hace lo que demonios le plazca y jode la reglas.

—Incluso si me hubiera quedado, nunca me habría querido. No me quería para nada más que una aventura de verano. Yo era su forma de seguir adelante.

Alice negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo. La conocí. Vi la manera en que te miraba. No es el tipo de chica que sólo tontea por diversión.

—Me rechazó, Alice. Cuando fue necesario y tuvo que escoger entre su familia y amigos o yo, lo eligió a ellos. Sí, perdoné eso y la acepté de nuevo, pero era extremadamente persuasiva. Me rechazó una vez. Lo hará de nuevo. Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, nunca seré yo a quien escoja.

—¿Y sabes esto por que tomó una mala decisión? Estaba en un aprieto y entró en pánico, Edward.

Me alejé de la mesada. No quería enojarme con Alice. Nuca había estado molesto con ella, pero llegaba al límite. No iba a ser capaz de controlar mis emociones en cuento a esto.

—La. Amo —dije, con duras palabras entrecortadas.

—Entonces toma tu propio consejo. Dale. Una. Oportunidad.

Darle una oportunidad. Le había dicho eso con respecto a Jasper. Había estado preocupada de que la abandonara algún día. Como yo, tenía miedo al rechazo. Le había dicho que le diera a Jasper una oportunidad.

—Sabía que Jasper te amaba —respondí.

Alice dio un paso en mi dirección. —Y yo sé que alguien a quien le permitiste acercarse a ti de la forma que se lo permitiste a Bella, no será capaz de NO amarte. Sería imposible. No tienes idea de qué tan especial eres. Ves el lado malo. Siempre has visto sólo lo malo. Pero yo veo lo bueno. Hay tanto que es bueno y maravilloso sobre ti. Tú dejas que Bella vea eso. Nunca habías dejado a nadie verlo, excepto a mí. Pero la dejaste a ella. Sé que no puede evitar amar lo que vio.

Lágrimas se derramaban por el rostro de Alice cuando terminó.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y la atraje en un abrazo.

—Gracias —susurré, a medida que descansaba mi mentón en la cima de su cabeza.

—No me agradezcas. Sólo ve por ella

 **Bella POV**

Di un paso fuera del granero justo cuando la Sra. Elaine se acercó. No había estado esperando por ella, pero eso no significaba nada. Solía pasarse para verme con frecuencia. Con Seth en la escuela, probablemente sólo necesitaba hablar sobre él.

—Seguro que es bueno verte con esa guitarra de nuevo. —Sonrió brillantemente.

Caminé hacia el porche, en su dirección, y abrí la puerta.

—Es agradable tocarla otra vez. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, quería venir y hablarte por un rato.

Genial. Otra charla de corazón. La última había causado un montón de dolor. Esta vez iba a recordar que no era una niña que necesitaba orientación, sino una adulta que se conocía a sí misma.

—Por supuesto, acércate.

Dejé la funda mi guitarra encima de la mesa y fui hasta la mesada para conseguir dos vasos de té dulce. Elaine amaba el té helado dulce.

—Escuché de tu papá que el chico que ayudaba en el granero se ha ido —dijo, detrás de mí. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. No quería hablar acerca de Edward con ella. No podía. Ella no entendía. Nadie lo hacía.

—Sí, se fue.

—Eso es bueno. No era la clase de chico que necesitabas. Hay chicos tan bueno ahí afuera. Chicos que serán buenos esposos y buenos hombres.

Si ella no fuera la madre de Jacob y de Seth, y si no hubiera estado ahí para mí mientras crecía, le habría mostrado la puerta. Le debía respeto por esas cosas y morderme la lengua era lo mejor. Simplemente asentiría y me desharía de ella.

—Sabes, Quil ha estado preguntando mucho por ti. Habla conmigo cuando Seth viene a casa. Creo que está enamorado de ti. —Sonrió como si me acabase de confesar un gran secreto. Era consciente de que le gustaba a Quil. No fue reservado sobre eso. Los mensajes comenzaban a enfadarme. Le había pedido a Seth que le dijera que se detuviera.

—Él va a heredar toda la tierra y la compañía de construcción de su padre, sabes. Es un gran partido.

También era un niño de mamá que lloriqueaba cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Su pecho también era esquelético y delgado. Una vez que habías tocado el increíble pecho de Edward, no había lugar para menos.

—Mmm —respondí, bebiendo un gran trago de mi té. Por favor, permite que esta conversación termine pronto.

—Recibiré a Quil y a sus padres el fin de semana del Día del Trabajado. Seth también estará en casa. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir y celebrar con nosotros. Será lo mismo que hacemos cada año. Costillas a la barbacoa. Mi ensalada de patatas que te encanta y cacerola de habichuelas.

—Um, bueno, uh, gracias, Sra. Elaine, pero no estoy segura todavía de lo que papá está planeado hacer y…

—Oh, él también está invitado, por supuesto. No hemos tenido una reunión familiar en unas vacaciones desde que Jacob falleció. Esto será bueno para todos nosotros.

Un portazo y gritos interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Me puse de pie de un salto y corrí hacia el porche. Papá bloqueaba mi vista. No podía ver a quién le gritaba, pero conocía el coche que permanecía frente a él. Era de Edward. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Oh por Dios. ¿Qué está haciendo ese chico aquí? ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

—Shhh, no. No llames a nadie —espeté, y regresé mi atención de nuevo al camino de entrada.

—Te dije que no volvieras por aquí, muchacho —rugió papá.

—No debí haberme ido. Quiero hablar con Bella. Tú nunca deberías haberme dejado marchar sin hablar con ella —respondió Edward.

¿Qué?

—Te di una opción y escogiste tu carrera de béisbol sobre ella. Ningún chico lo suficientemente bueno para mi chica escogería alguna cosa sobre ella.

Edward azotó su puño contra el capó del coche. —No escogí nada sobre ella. Tú amenazaste mi vida y mi educación. Nunca fue acerca del béisbol. ¡Al demonio el béisbol!

—Entra en el coche y vete. No vuelvas. Llamaré a la policía la próxima vez e irás a prisión. No te metas conmigo. Yo protejo lo que es mío.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron y nuestras miradas se conectaron. No entendí lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía idea de lo que sucedió entre mi papá y Edward. En el momento no me importaba. Había conseguido mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba aquí y podía verlo. No parecía un chico que quería dejarme.

—Te amo, Bella Swan. No importa lo que te han dicho o lo que piensas de mí. ¡Te amo!

Todo y todos se desvanecieron. Edward gritaba para que todo el mundo escuchara que me amaba. Incluso con mi papa vigilándolo de cerca. No podía moverme. No sabía qué hacer. Me había abandonado. Sin decir una palabra. Ahora regresó y decía que me amaba. ¿Cuál era la verdad? El amor simplemente no huía sin ninguna explicación. Había roto mi corazón.

Edward se giró para abrir la puerta de su coche y se metió dentro. Aturdida, lo observé encender el coche y alejarse.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Edward POV**

Sentado en nuestra mesa en Live Bay parecía vacío. Todo parecía vacío. Había pensado que ir a ver a Bella y decirle que la amaba iba a hacer algo. Alice me había hecho llegar a creer que alguien como Bella podría amarme. Estaba equivocada. Bella había elegido a su familia por encima de mí, de nuevo. Siempre lo haría.

—Sonríe, eres deprimente como la mierda —gruñó Emmet mientras ponía una cerveza delante de mí.

—Gracias —le contesté.

—Nunca pensé que te vería con el corazón roto. De todos los tipos, nunca creí que serías tú. Es como si hubieras entrado en una zona de penumbra de mierda y no pudieras salir.

Solté un gruñido y tomé un largo trago de mi cerveza.

—¿Quieres bailar, Edward?

Ni siquiera traté de recordar su nombre. Ella fue uno de los errores. Había tenido tantos. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé otro trago.

—Lo siento cariño, pero él no es una buena compañía en este momento. —Rose se disculpó por mí.

—Si cambias de opinión… —comenzó.

—No lo haré —la interrumpí.

Ella captó la indirecta y se alejó. Ni siquiera la miré a la cara. De todos modos, todas eran iguales. Ninguna era Bella.

—¿Crees que tal vez podrías ser menos temeroso? —preguntó Rose.

—No.

Emmet se rió entre dientes.

—Déjalo ir, nena. Está cuidando su corazón roto y sabes que el muchacho no ha tenido uno antes. Es una nueva experiencia para él.

—Es posible que desees advertirle a Cayo antes de tomar un descanso. No quiero que Edward y él entren en ello porque no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

No pertenezco este lugar. No quiero estar aquí. Dejé un par de veinte en la mesa y me levanté.

—Me voy, de todos modos. He tenido toda la diversión que puedo manejar por la noche.

—No me gusta que estés solo. ¿Quieres que llame a Alice?

—No. Sólo quiero ir a casa y a la cama. Tengo que estar en el gimnasio en la mañana.

—Adiós —añadió Emmet con un guiño y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Me di cuenta de que Jackdown había dejado de tocar y la multitud se había quedado en silencio. Eso era extraño e inaudito. Me detuve y miré hacia atrás en el escenario para ver qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo que había acallado la multitud.

—Hola —dijo la voz de Bella sobre el micrófono.

¿Qué carajo?

—Yo no, eh, no toco normalmente delante de la gente. En realidad, nunca he tocado en frente de otras personas además de mi familia.

Comencé a caminar hacia el sonido de su voz. Me abrí paso entre la multitud y mantuve mis ojos fijos en el escenario hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para verla. Estaba de pie en el centro de atención, con su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y su guitarra sobre su pecho. Aquellos ojos chocolates que se habían llevado mi corazón la primera vez que la miré me encontraron en la multitud. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Pero tengo esta canción que escribí para este tipo increíble que cambió mi vida por completo, y necesito que la oiga.

Iba a tocar y cantar en frente de un bar lleno de gente. Di otro paso hacia ella y comenzó a tocar.

 _ **No quería verte, pero invadiste mi mundo.**_

 _ **En cada rincón oscuro pudiste encontrar una manera de entrar.**_

 _ **Trayendo color a la falta de vida y perdición.**_

 _ **No quería tocarte pero alcanzaste mi interior.**_

 _ **En cada memoria perdida encontraste una manera de derretir el hielo.**_

 _ **Hasta el pequeño mundo cerrado se abrió el mar.**_

 _ **Me hiciste amarte por la sonrisa en tu rostro, la bondad en tus ojos y el calor de tu piel.**_

 _ **Un beso hace que todo el dolor se vaya lejos.**_

 _ **Me hiciste amarte por el hombre que eres en el interior.**_

 _ **El que nadie ve más que yo.**_

 _ **El hombre que escucha lo que mi corazón tiene que decir.**_

 _ **No quería amarte pero eres imposible de no amar.**_

 _ **Cada momento perfecto que paso en tus brazos me acerca.**_

 _ **Mostrándome que la vida no ha terminado, ya que su trayectoria da un giro repentino.**_

 _ **No te vi venir cuando llegaste.**_

 _ **Nada me preparó para el regalo de una segunda oportunidad.**_

 _ **He sido amada en la vida, pero lo único que importa ahora es que soy amada por ti.**_

 _ **Me hiciste amarte por la sonrisa en tu rostro, la bondad en tus ojos y el calor de tu piel.**_

 _ **Un beso hace que todo el dolor se vaya lejos.**_

 _ **Me hiciste amarte por el hombre que eres en el interior.**_

 _ **El que nadie ve más que yo.**_

 _ **El hombre que escucha lo que mi corazón tiene que decir.**_

 _ **Voy a pasar la eternidad en tus brazos si confías en mi cuando digo que…**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

El rugido de la multitud se redujo a medida que me levanté de un salto en el escenario y la atraje en mis brazos.

 **Bella POV**

Edward me levantó y me llevó fuera del escenario, mientras el público aplaudía y gritaba todo tipo de sugerencias a él. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una puerta trasera. La abrió y me empujó en una habitación que parecía ser un vestidor. Sofás de terciopelo rojo y grandes espejos cubrían las paredes.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él puso el candado. Luego me dio la vuelta y me presionó a la puerta. Su boca cubrió la mía con un gruñido hambriento, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y agarré sus gruesos brazos con fuerza.

Su boca se apretó ávidamente contra la mía mientras me probaba a fondo.

Una vez que me tuvo jadeando, rompió el beso y enterró la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello.

—Mierda, te amo. —Me reí. Esa era una respuesta muy Edward—. Lo hago. Te lo juro. Nunca debí haberte dejado. Tenía miedo. Fui un estúpido. Te lo recompensaré por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Tengo que decidir las maneras en que puedes hacerlo? —bromeé y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello.

—Mientras sea algo travieso —contestó.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello y por sus brazos mientras estábamos allí.

—Tocaste para mí —dijo, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo hice.

—Fue increíble. —Le dio un beso a la línea de mi mandíbula— ¿Vas a cantar para mí de nuevo alguna vez?

—Sí —respondí, sin poder contener la risa.

—Me gusta esta falda —susurró mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis muslos y ahuecaban mi trasero cubierto por mis bragas—. Me gusta mucho. —Sus manos se colaron bajo mi ropa interior.

Cuándo su dedo se deslizó dentro de mí, lloré y él cubrió mi boca con la suya. Le devolví el beso con toda la necesidad y deseo que rodaban a través de mí. Empecé agarrando su camisa mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente. Edward me dejó resbalarme por su cuerpo y levantarme para que pudiera quitar su camisa.

Fui hacia abajo y mi boca cubrió su pezón haciéndolo gemir.

—Joder, voy a tener la otra terminada para mañana —maldijo.

La idea de eso me hizo enloquecer un poco más. Había estado repitiendo lo increíble que había sido el sexo con Edward todas las noches en la cama. Ahora lo tenía aquí y era todo mío. Caí de rodillas para comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones y luego los tiré hacia abajo. Él me levantó y empujó contra la puerta.

Metió la mano debajo de mi falda, arrancó mis bragas y las arrojó a un lado. Mi camisa fue con ellas. Su boca cubrió mi pezón mientras me levantaba contra la puerta y se deslizaba dentro de mí con un empuje rápido.

Grité, Edward me besó con fuerza y empujó su lengua en mi boca de la misma manera que empujaba dentro de mí. Retirándose, me observó.

—Mieeeeeerda —gimió y yo levanté mis caderas para presionar más duro—. Tranquila, bebé —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Por favor Edward, quiero que sea duro.

Sus ojos brillaron como esmeraldas. Se empujó más fuerte y grité más, animándole. Cada gemido de placer lo hacía un poco más salvaje. Lo quería salvaje.

—Oh, Dios, Bella —gimió y se empujó más rápido.

—Sí, sí, sí.

—Oh, mierda, bebé —gritó y empezó a golpear en mí haciendo que la puerta detrás de nosotros se moviera.

—Más fuerte, Edward. Más fuerte —le rogué—. ¡Ahhhh!

Nuestros cuerpos se hicieron sudorosos y la necesidad frenética de la liberación se hizo cargo.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por el hecho de que no estábamos ahogando nuestros sonidos. Sólo necesitábamos liberación.

—¡MIERDA! No tengo un condón —gruñó Edward , tensándose debajo de mí.

—No me importa, no te detengas —jadeé desesperadamente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mientras su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis manos.

—Por favor, DIOS, simplemente no te detengas —grité.

Edward soltó un rugido y comenzó a bombear en mí otra vez hasta que me envió a una espiral de dicha.

Su grito de placer siguió al mío.

Me las arreglé para recuperar el aliento y una sonrisa tiró de mis labios.

Estaba dejando al chico malo fuera del mercado para siempre.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Bella POV**

—Si no dejas menearte en mi regazo no vamos a conseguir esta maldita perforación —gruñó Edward en mi oído, haciéndome reír.

—Lo siento, me portaré bien —prometí.

—Nunca dije que quería que te portaras bien, nena. Me gusta que seas mala y traviesa —besó mi hombro y deslizó su dedo entre mis piernas—, y que estés húmeda.

Alejé su mano y comprobé la puerta para asegurarme de que la chica que iba a perforar su otro pezón no nos estuviera mirando. —Si no quieres que me mueva entonces no hables sucio —susurré.

Edward sonrió. —Eso no fue sucio, bebé. Sólo fue un poco de charla dulce. Pero si quieres que hable sucio, lo haré.

—Quiero que perfores tu otro pezón. Deja de tratar de distraerme.

Edward mordisqueó mi oreja. —Sé que lo quieres, y me estoy poniendo caliente al pensar en esa pequeña y rosada lengua tuya chupándolo como si fuera un caramelo.

—Eres como un gran pedazo de caramelo. Todo en ti está hecho para lamer. Incluso esos hoyuelos en la parte baja de tu espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro. —Me gusta cuando los lames también. Apuesto a que podemos conseguir que nos den una habitación privada si quieres mostrarme exactamente qué partes de mi cuerpo te gusta lamer.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró. Tenía varios tatuajes y la mayor parte de su rostro estaba perforado. Sus ojos devoraron a Edward. Lo que ayudaba a probar lo que le había dicho sobre él siendo un gran pedazo de caramelo. Ella también lo veía.

—Bueno, así que quieres perforar tu otro pezón —dijo, sacando una silla y alistando sus suministros.

—Ella quiere que perfore mi otro pezón —respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

La chica desplazó su mirada hacia mí. Podía ver la envidia en ella y no la culpaba.

—Quítate la camisa —instruyó.

Estiré los brazos hacia abajo y le saqué la camisa. Edward levantó los brazos obedientemente.

Miré fríamente a la chica y vi que disfrutaba del espectáculo. Me molestó un poco, pero me acurruqué en su regazo y su brazo se apretó a mí alrededor mientras metía una mano entre mis piernas.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó ella.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió con un tono divertido. Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

La chica frotó alcohol sobre su pezón, haciendo que se endureciera. Luego tomó algo parecido a una pinza y tiró de su pezón. Entonces llegó la parte con la aguja. Me tensé en el regazo de Edward, y él se rió, deslizando su mano por el interior de mis muslos. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado.

Cuando la aguja lo atravesó no reaccionó. Solté un pequeño chillido, pero esa fue la única reacción.

La pequeña barra de plata fue lo siguiente.

—Listo —anunció la chica, y suspiré de alivio.

—Hay que mantenerlo limpio, y sin sustancias extrañas en él mientras sana. —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me pregunté si hablaba de mi saliva.

—De acuerdo —respondió Edward, levantándose y tomando mi mano.

—¿Quieres que me ponga la camisa de nuevo? —preguntó Edward

Consideré todas las mujeres que habría de aquí al auto y asentí.

Extendió la mano y la recogió, poniéndosela por encima de la cabeza.

—Vamos. Estoy listo para ver cuánto te gusta. —Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Mi saliva no es una sustancia extraña? ¿Y no te dolerá?

Edward se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: Tu saliva está bien, y en cuanto a dolor, nunca nos detuvo antes.

 **Edward POV**

Bella jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos durante el viaje de regreso a casa para buscar sus cosas y llevarlas a la mía. Había manejado a su padre como una profesional y no tuvo ningún problema en empacar todas sus cosas. Pero era obvio que algo la molestaba. No me gustaba que estuviese molesta.

—¿Qué sucede con tus manos?

Bella se detuvo al instante, y dejó escapar una pequeña risita. —No me di cuenta que estaba haciendo eso.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, el cual era otro de sus hábitos nerviosos, y luego me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Estás seguro que quieres que te responda eso?

Tuve un breve momento de pánico, pero me recordé a mí mismo que le acababa de decir a su padre que estaba enamorada de mí.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondí con cautela.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. —Me preocupa que esto sea demasiado pronto. ¿Y si te cansas de tenerme alrededor todo el tiempo? ¿Qué pasa si me como tu cereal o dejo mi maquillaje en el baño? ¿O si ronco?

El alivio se apoderó de mí. Eso podía arreglarlo. No iba a dejar que se sintiera así.

Entré en el aparcamiento bajo nuestro apartamento, luego apagué el motor, y me di vuelta en mi asiento para mirarla. —No como cereal, espero que dejes tus cosas de chicas por todo el lugar, así puedo verlas cuando no estés allí y saber que vas a volver. Y no roncas. Sólo ronroneas suavemente, lo que es tan jodidamente lindo que lo único que quiero es quedarme despierto y escucharte.

Bella se inclinó sobre la consola y me dio un rápido y suave beso. —Te amo.

La tonta sonrisa que siempre traían a mi rostro esas palabras no podía ser evitada. —Entonces, sube las escaleras y muéstrame lo mucho que me amas. Tengo todo tipo de ideas.

Bella se acercó y pellizcó suavemente mi nueva perforación. —¿Pueden estar involucrados estos? —preguntó roncamente, lo que de inmediato me puso duro.

—Diablos, sí que pueden.

La idea de llevar a Bella hasta el apartamento para que pudiera hacer cosas sucias con ella sonaba atractiva, pero no era ese el por qué me sentía emocionado. Tenía una sorpresa esperando por ella y no podía esperar para llegar allí y mostrársela. Cargué dos de sus cajas en mis brazos y las puse al lado de la puerta, así podía abrirla. Además, no quería que nada en mis brazos obstruyera la visión del rostro de Bella cuando entrase en el apartamento.

Giré el pomo lentamente y la abrí.

—Las damas primero —dije, dando un paso atrás para dejarla entrar.

Bella me dio una pequeña y confundida sonrisa y entró en la habitación. La seguí al interior, sin apartar ninguna sola vez la mirada de su rostro. En el momento en que vio el piano puesto en medio de la sala de estar con una docena de rosas rojas que puse encima de éste, se congeló. Su mandíbula cayó, luego caminó lentamente hacia el piano. No respiraba. No podía. Necesitaba que dijera algo. ¿Hice algo malo al conseguírselo?

Bella pasó sus dedos sobre las teclas de marfil y luego alargó la mano, tomando la pequeña tarjeta que había dejado con las rosas. Simplemente decía: Te amo.

Cuando sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos, estos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Alzo un puño, y tapó su boca, negando con la cabeza. Ah, mierda. La había hecho llorar. No era lo que quería lograr.

—No puedo creer que me compraras un piano —respiró mientras alejaba el puño de su boca.

—Si no lo quieres, no tenemos que quedárnoslo. Acabo de pensar que, puesto que has dicho…

—No te llevarás mi piano a ningún lugar —me interrumpió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios—. Me compraste un piano —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera comprenderlo.

—Querías uno —contesté.

Bella puso la tarjeta de nuevo en su lugar y se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a mí. Colocó sus dos manos sobre mi pecho y miró mi rostro. —Edward, voy a querer un montón de cosas, pero no espero que me compres cada una de ellas. Lo que más quiero es a ti. Y tengo. De alguna manera me las arreglé para conseguir al famoso mujeriego Edward Cullen, y no tengo intención de dejarlo ir.

Sonriendo, me agaché y toqué su labio inferior con la yema del pulgar. —Entonces, ¿lo que quieres decir es que no tenía que comprar ese piano para sobornarte e intentar que te quedaras? Bueno, diablos, nena. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haberme ahorrado mucho dinero.

Bella se echó a reír y me dio una palmada en el pecho. —Estoy tratando de ser dulce y tú te estás burlando de mí.

—Lo siento. No sabía que quisieras ser dulce. Tengo una idea, vamos a tomar una ducha y me puedes dejar probar y ver lo dulce que eres.

—¿No vas a dejarme tocar mi piano primero? —preguntó, mirando con nostalgia su regalo.

—No me importaría probarte en el piano. Está bien para mí, también. Apuesto a que te verías terriblemente sexy extendida en ese banco.


	27. Epílogo

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Epilogo**

—He hablado con Seth hoy. Lo está haciendo muy bien en la universidad y creo que él conoció a una chica. La mayor parte de nuestra conversación fue acerca de lo inteligente y divertida que era, y qué tan bonito es su cabello.

Me reí suavemente dejando que la brisa de otoño se llevara mi voz.

—Él estuvo allí cuando lo necesité. Tú habrías estado orgulloso de lo fuerte que fue cuando en el interior yo sabía que se estaba rompiendo a pedazos. Siempre has dicho que él era el duro.

Sonreí pensando en el momento en que ambos habían tenido sus muelas del juicio y Jacob había estado en cama durante días por el dolor, mientras que Seth había ido a practicar fútbol al día siguiente.

—La última vez que estuve aquí era un desastre. Acababas de destrozar mi mundo. No podía imaginar cómo iba a ser dar el siguiente aliento sin ti, mucho menos cómo iba a vivir una vida sin ti. No entendí tu carta. Y no creo que tú hayas entendido el impacto de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podrías decirme que la vida seguiría y necesitaba seguir adelante? Era incomprensible para mí. Tú eras mi mundo, Jacob. Desde que fui una niña hasta que tuve dieciocho años. Cada recuerdo con el que he crecido te tiene en él.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué una carta que me había quedado hasta tarde escribiendo la noche anterior. No podía dormir, porque sabía que iba a volver aquí. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, y quería decirlas bien.

—Te escribí una carta esta vez —le expliqué.

Abrí la hoja que había arrancado de mi cuaderno y me di cuenta de que no había manchas de lágrimas sobre esta carta. Mis lágrimas fueron secadas hasta ahora.

Hasta que encontré mi paz.

 _ **Querido Jacob:**_

 _ **Gracias por darme los recuerdos más increíbles. Mi vida estuvo tan llena porque estabas en ella. Tener tu amor y amarte siempre fue correcto. Tenía sentido. Tú eras mi hogar. Cuando estaba contigo sabía que todo estaría bien. Tú secaste mis lágrimas cuando estaba triste. Tomaste mi mano cuando enterramos a mi madre. Me hiciste reír cuando el mundo parecía caerse a pedazos.**_

 _ **Eras cada recuerdo especial que una chica puede tener. Ese primer beso siempre estará presente en mi cabeza. Fue tan divertido como dulce.**_

 _ **Nuestra vida juntos me moldeó en la mujer que me he convertido.**_

 _ **Entiendo qué se siente ser amado y apreciado, porque tenía eso contigo. Nunca dudé de mi valor, porque tú me enseñaste que era digna.**_

 _ **Cuando dijiste que un día iba a sanar, no creí que fuera posible. La vida no podría seguir sin mi mejor amigo. No había espacio para otro tipo en mi corazón. Resulta que tenías razón. Siempre la tuviste.**_

 _ **Lo encontré. Él es increíble. No es nada como lo que tenía planeado. No encaja en un perfecto paquete. Se las arregló para mudarse a mi corazón y asumir el control antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Encontré la felicidad que me dijiste que alguna vez vendría. Voy a vivir esa vida.**_

 _ **Estoy segura de que será un paseo más salvaje de lo que imaginé, y me muero de ganas de vivirla.**_

 _ **Él es mi hogar ahora. Siempre te amaré. Nunca me olvidaré de ti. Pero esta es mi despedida.**_

 _ **No estaba lista antes para dejarte ir. Ahora, puedo seguir adelante. Tu recuerdo vivirá en mi corazón siempre.**_

 _ **Con amor,**_

 _ **Tu Cisne Marron.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Historia Original:**

 **While it Last**

 **Abbi Glines**

 **Hasta aquí llego esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme en esta loca aventura y por todos sus reviews. NO saben cómo me siento de agradecida con ustedes, 70 reviews en esta historia. Tal vez piensen que son pocos, pero para mí, que mis historias lo más que lograban eran 8 ó 10 tiene muchisisísimo valor. (Menos Tres Niños y un Bebé que llegó a 110. Pero tuve que presionar bastante para llegar a eso.) De verdad gracias de todo corazón y espero que pronto me acompañen nuevamente no solo con mis adaptaciones sino con algunas historias originales en las que estoy trabajando.**

 **Ahora, ¡UNA SORPRESITA! Mientras Dure tiene secuela. La cual titulé por siempre. La voy a subir próximamente, solo les pido un poco de tiempo para adaptarme de nuevo a la Universidad, que comienza la próxima semana. Y trabajar los capítulos porque quiero tener dos o tres listos antes de subir el primero, para no tenerlas esperando tanto. Aquí es dejo la reseña para que vayan haciendo embocadura (una manera que tenemos los Boricuas de decir hacerse a la idea jajajaja)**

 **Por Siempre**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Despues de esperar por su gran oportunidad, el chico malo Edward Cullen es por fin reclutado para demostrar su valia en el campo de béisbol de la universidad. Pero cuando su novia, Bella, esta de luto por la pérdida repentina de su padre, no corre a los reconfortantes brazos de Edward, sino a los del hermano gemelo de su ex prometido, Seth.**

 **Dividido entre su sueño en el béisbol y la chica de sus sueños, Edward debe demostrar que es digno del amor de Bella, o arriesgarse a perderla ante Seth para siempre.**

 **Las quiero un beso a todas y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Elisse**


End file.
